Learning to Love
by Rainy Days
Summary: After a wild night at a party, Hermione and Draco need to live with the product of their actions, an unborn child. Can either put aside their hatred and maybe even learn to love one another?
1. One drink leads to another

Summary: After a wild night at a party, Hermione and Draco need to live with the product of their action, a child. Can either put aside their hatred and maybe even learn to love one another?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters never seen in the HP books. J.K Rowling owns everything else

Learning to Love  
By Alyssa  
Chapter One

It had been a wild night before. It was the day after Hermione's 23rd birthday, and she had gone out to celebrate with her friend. Hermione had arrived that day with her friend at what was said to be the 'party of the century'. One minute she was dancing, the next minute she was downing shots. Her head spun as the alcohol affected her thoughts and her brain. After that point, she was damned if she could remember the previous nights events. 

The sun was shining into the bedroom. Hermione rolled over in the bed and cuddled up beside the body next to hers. Being only half awake, hung over and extremely groggy, she saw nothing wrong with this, until it hit her. She opened her eyes wide. The body next to hers was the body of a man, a very nice looking…naked man. She looked down at herself to see herself extremely naked. She screamed and fell of the bed holding the sheet as she fell. The guy next to her sat up almost immediately. She stood up and leaned against the wall for support.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why were you in the same bed as I am?" said Hermione hysterically looking furiously around her. 

"Don't ask me," he said rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "I'll be damned if I know."

"Wait a minute," said Hermione looking around the room, "this isn't my room, this isn't even my house!"

"Wow aren't you the bright one," said the guy sarcastically rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"You know what? If I had any clue who you were, this wouldn't even be so bad, but I don't know who you are and that means we're not going there right now," said Hermione resting her hand on her forehead.

"My name is Draco," said the guy wrapping the top sheet around himself, "Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Oh no, this can't be happening," said Hermione as she slowly slid down the wall.

"So what is your name anyways?" asked Draco propping himself up against the bedframe.

"Hermione," said Hermione resting her head on her knees, "Hermione Granger."

"Oh no. You've got to be shitting me," said Draco. He looked under the sheets. "And I'm naked and I woke up naked beside a mudblood."

"This can't be happening," said Hermione to herself shaking her head. She pounded her head with the palms of her hand. "Wake up Hermione. This is a dream. This isn't real."

"You've already said this can't be happening, so obviously it is. It'll be alright," said Draco stretching, "I may of just—"

"Don't even go there. We have no idea what happened, we're not even going to think about that right now," said Hermione standing up and looking around the room.

"What is it you're looking for Granger?" asked Draco getting out of the bed.

"I'm looking for my clothes," said Hermione who was on her knees looking under the bed.

"We'll I see mine, so turn around will you?" said Draco picking up a pair of pants hanging over a chair across the room.

"What? Is the Slytherin king modest or something?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Shut up mudblood and turn around. Or is it that you see something you like," said Draco smirking at her.

"Well I never," said Hermione turning around the corner. Good thing though because she was blushing furiously. 

"You can turn around now," said Draco who had his boxers and pants on, "here's you clothes."

He tossed Hermione some clothes and she looked at them curiously. These weren't her clothes, but at least they were her undergarments of which she was truly thankful. 

"Now you turn around," said Hermione to Draco, "by the way, your shirt, it's on the lampshade over there."

"Yeah well I'd expect such modesty from a goody goody like yourself. However you have proven yourself to be a partier," said Draco walking across to get his shirt

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione as she was dressing herself.

"Well you woke up beside me naked didn't you?" said Draco who was buttoning up his shirt, "you must have done something right last night."

"Oh stuff it," said Hermione throwing a pillow at his head upon finishing her dressing.

"You know what Granger, you just—" said Draco who had stopped talking in mid sentence at the sight of what Hermione was wearing.

"They're not my clothes, alright?" said Hermione who felt very self-conscious in what she was wearing. They weren't the conserved clothes you'd see her in like a nice top or a knee length skirt or anything like that for that matter. In fact it was probably the shortest mini plaid skirt you'd ever seen and a red tube top to match with a short jean jacket. She looked like she was working at about $200 an hour and on top of that, the only shoes she could find were knee high, five inch heel black boots.

"You know you can stop gawking now," said Hermione feeling her cheeks start to get very hot.

"Don't worry I wasn't," said Draco shrugging her off as he headed over the door, "besides, who would ever show interest in a mudblood."

"You obviously or have you already forgotten I woke up beside you?" said Hermione walking out the door behind her quickly grabbing her purse. Hermione was in hell; she was feeling nauseated by her hang over and having to walk in high heel boots was not working. She had no idea how she would get down the stairs. 

"Are you going to fall if you attempt those stairs?" said Draco looking at her.

"What?" said Hermione who completely spaced out.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Draco immediately scooping her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione surprised at the sudden movement.

"I'm carrying you down the stairs. The last thing this house needs is a death because you couldn't walk down stairs," said Draco as he carried her to bottom upon resting her back on her feet.

"Uh thanks," said Hermione trying to regain her balance.

"Don't be thankful. I want nothing to do with you after I find out what happened," said Draco. "Yuck," he said to himself under his breath, "waking up beside a muggleborn and miss perfect herself."

They walked into the kitchen to see a guy serving drinks to hungover people.

"You're still serving drinks?" said Hermione sitting down on the stool. People were passed out all over the house in ever room.

"I'm serving the pick me ups for hung over folks," said the guy extending his hand, "My name is Jack by the way."

"Hi Jack," said Hermione politely taking his hand and shaking it lightly, "give me a pick me up?"

"Sure, but I'd plug your nose while you drink it," said Jack fixing her drink. He passed it down the counter and she gulped it while she plugged her nose.

"Nothing like tar in the morning to wake you up," said Hermione looking quite disgusted after she had guzzled half the glass.

"I know that this is probably a dumb question," said Draco leaning against the fridge, "but where are we? Whose house is this?"

"You are at Robbie Nicholson's house," said Jack upon pouring a drink for Draco, "biggest partier of the century. Holds parties here all the time and never gets caught. It's magic it is."

"It must be," said Hermione sighing and laying her head on the counter.

"So how was your guy's night?" said Jack winking at the both of them.

"What are you talking about?" said Draco looking at him curiously sipping his drink

"You guys were really going at it last night. You guys were dancing with each other all night and then you started downing shooters. It was like you guys were having a contest to see who could take the most," said Jack.

"Who did?" said Draco, "not that I care about trivial things like that."

"It was you," said Jack.

"Go figure," said Draco plugging his nose taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh bloody hell," said Hermione bringing her head off the counter, "grow up."

"Shut up you," said Draco bitterly still sipping his drink.

"And what if I don't," said Hermione standing up, "what's Mr. High and mighty gonna do to me?"

"Hey hush it down both of you. People are still sleeping off their hang overs," said Jack pouring yet another glass for another hung over person, "anyways, last I saw of you two you were making out and heading for the bedroom."

Hermione sitting down again, looked at Draco in disgust, "kiss those lips? Thank goodness I was drunk."

"The feelings mutual," said Draco glaring at her.

"If you want to know what happened you'd ought to go see Robbie," said Jack yawning.

"Why?" said Hermione who was still glaring at Draco.

"He has magic camera's, he could show you what went on in that bedroom you were in," said Jack.

"Hey," said Hermione focusing her glare from Draco to Jack, "that's invasion of privacy."

"It's only invasion if he can see it which he can't because only the people in that room can see it. It's a great idea. Many people do dumb things while they're drunk at his parties. This way it gives them peace of mind knowing what they did," said Jack nodding his head.

"Magic you say?" said Hermione looking at Jack curiously drinking the rest of her drink.

"Yeah, you're both a witch and a wizard are you not? If you're not I'm gonna have to do a memory charm on ya both," said Jack reaching for what Hermione and Draco could only assume was his want.

"No, that won't be necessary," said Draco, "we're magic folk, not muggles"

"Alright then," said Jack bringing hiss hand back to the countertop, "then I suggest you go down the hall and the first door on your left. You'll see Robbie down there."

"Thanks," said Draco walking quickly down the hall with Hermione following behind him. 

"I will never ever party again," said Hermione to herself, shaking her head.

Both of them quickly walked down the hall and entered the room rather abruptly.

"So I imagine both of you are here to see what went on between the two of you in room five upstairs to your left," said Robbie who had his back turned to them as he was watching cameras.

"How did you know that?" said Hermione amazed as his accuracy.

"Divination," said Robbie, "and non-magic cameras."

"Don't you party?" said Draco who had assumed a spot against the wall leaning. 

"Pick me up spell," said Robbie rummaging through tapes, "it's a wonder. Anyways I'm going to put the tape in now so you better watch."

Hermione and Draco crowded around the screen to wait for the tape to start. As it started Hermione looked horrified. Her and Draco had just entered the room. They were kissing and groping, the whole works. Bit after bit the clothes came off both of them till they were in bed. Hermione covered her mouth as she heard herself moan over the television. 

"Wow Granger," said Draco halfway though, "I didn't know you could bend that way."

"Oh shut up," said Hermione who was near close to tears.

She watched as her and Draco had sex right in front of her very eyes. Even the initial sex part wasn't the worst of it. Neither had used any protection. 

Hermione started trembling as she backed away from the computer. She slid against the wall hugging her knees as she had done earlier and started staring ahead.

"Oh, all hell's frozen over. I screwed a mudblood," said Draco holding his head, "I can't believe I screwed some mudblood bitch."

"Shut up," said Hermione softly leaning her head on her knees.

"What?" said Draco looking back towards her.

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Hermione who had thoughts zooming around her head. What if she got pregnant? What would happen next?

"Damn, I'm never drinking near you again. Gosh you probably came on to me," said Draco who was pacing the room.

"Actually," said Robbie interrupting turning his chair around, "it was you after the 5th of 6th shot. You started dancing with her very provocatively and then you guys made out ect ect you know what happened next."

"How do you remember that?" asked Draco turning back towards him.

"Sheer memory," said Robbie turning back around

"Damn Granger. Never come near me again," said Draco glaring at her from near the cameras

"That won't be a problem!" yelled Hermione who had started sobbing into her knees. "You know what? You're just a huge jerk."

With that Hermione stood herself up and immediately headed for the door upon leaving it and slamming it behind her.

"You better go after her, she's going to try and apparate," said Robbie still facing all the cameras

"Oh bloody hell," said Draco rushing out the door after her, "I'm not her bloody keeper."

"But you might be," said Robbie to himself as he used magic to close the door behind Draco.

Hermione was in the living room where no one was yet awake. She pulled out her wand and was about to apparate when Draco grabbed her wand and stuck it in his pant pocket.

"Bloody hell Malfoy let me leave," said Hermione trying to grab her wand from his pant pocket.

"You are not apparating home in you condition, you might end up in China," said Draco grabbing her hands, keeping them away from his pocket.

"Oh I didn't know you cared," said Hermione sarcastically before she broke her arms free of his hold and headed for the door.

"What? You're going to go and walk home? Looking like that?" said Draco walking after her.

"I don't care," said Hermione reaching for the door handle, "I want to go home."

"I'll drive you home okay?" said Draco grabbing her wrist, "it'll save us both some agony."

"Why are you being nice?" said Hermione as Draco dragged her back through the house to the backdoor.

"Trust me, I have my reasons," said Draco as they went out the backdoor. 

"Enlighten me," said Hermione breaking her hand free from him, "I can walk you know without you holding my hand."

"For one you look like a hooker and if anything should happen or unexpected start showing. I'd rather not have people see you like that," said Draco pushing the alarm button on his keychain to unset his car alarm.

"Oh you mean if I get pregnant, you don't want the people to think you knocked up a hooker," said Hermione walking around to the other side of his car.

"Precisely," said Draco unlocking the door.

"You're an asshole Malfoy," said Hermione waiting impatiently on the other side, "a grade A asshole."

They both climbed into the car and did up their seatbelts. Even Hermione couldn't say that it wasn't a nice car that he owned.

"Must be nice to have a daddy who buys you everything," said Hermione bitterly as she kept her head to her right, determined not to look at Draco.

"It is," said Draco revving up the car and pulling out, "so where do you live?"

"I live in those new condos they just put up on the other side of town. Those ones down on the near Howe Street," said Hermione staring out the window. 

"Those places are nice. But super small," said Draco driving along.

"Yeah, but they work. I live alone," said Hermione her arms crossed against her chest.

"I gathered that. You went to a Robbie Nicholson party. No one taken goes to a Robbie Nicholson party," said Draco.

"Why is that?" asked Hermione turning her head to look at him.

"No one remembers what happens so you have no idea what you've done until you've done it. You can't take risks like that when your taken, it could blow up in your face," said Draco, his eyes fixated on the road.

"So I gather you're single was well," said Hermione continuing her gaze out the window.

"Yup, being taken is no fun. With the single life you can have someone new every day," said Draco stopping in front of her condo, "Here you go."

"You're a sick one you know that?" said Hermione getting out.

"The sickest," said Draco smirking at her.

Hermione started up towards her buildings entrance when Draco called out to her. He motioned her back and she stuck her head in his car.

"If anything should happen I'll suck it up and stick to my duties alright," said Draco looking straight at her.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," said Hermione impatiently as her head was leaning in the car, but her butt and extremely short skirt were getting her whistles from guys on the streets.

"But just in case, here's my business card. My home phone is on the back. I'll see you around," said Draco driving off.

"Yeah," said Hermione, annoyed with Draco and herself, for the previous nights events, walked up the steps to her building entrance. She rummaged through her purse for here key to let herself in.

As she was waiting for the elevator, her neighbour John, who was only 2 years older, was just coming out of the laundry room.

"Stop gawking John, I can see you doing it in the door," said Hermione walking past him.

"I didn't say a word," said John who was still staring at her attire.

"I know it's not me," said Hermione as she walked up to the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button. 

"You have nice legs though," said John chuckling to himself as he stood beside her.

"John!" said Hermione punching him lightly in the arm, "I'm a lady, under normal circumstances."

"Yeah I know. Let me guess," said John looking her over again, "Robbie Nicholson party?"

"How did you know?" said Hermione looking at him curiously as they entered the elevator.

"The look," said John, "I'd never go to a Robbie Nicholson party. They're much to crazy for the likes of me. Partying, drinking. You never know what's going to happen. For all you know you could wake up beside someone you don't know. Wouldn't that be funny if that happened to you 'Mione?" 

"A real hootenanny," said Hermione unimpressed. She wasn't in the best of moods.

"I was kidding 'Mione. It's not like it would ever happen to you," said John laughing.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Hermione shifted her feet around. 

"Who'd you wake up next to?" asked John biting his lower lip. 

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Hermione as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then," said John walking down the hall to his apartment. 

Hermione walked in silence down to her apartment as opened her door. She immediately sat down in the kitchen. She was still shocked that the whole ordeal had even happened in the first place. The first thing she did was get into the shower.

It seemed that no matter how hard she scrubbed, she still felt the dirt as if it would never come off. She leaned against the side of the shower as the water poured over her. She wanted to cry, but she had already done enough of that today. 

She wrapped the towel around herself and another for her hair and sat down in front of the television. She bit her lip and picked up her phone. She dialled the number carefully and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Hi Angie…Yeah I'm fine…Why am I calling? I have to ask to you a question…Do you have any more of those morning after pills…Why do I need one? Bring yourself over and the pills and I'll tell you…Be over in five minutes? Great," said Hermione hanging up the phone.

She sighed and leaned against the back of the couch before she got up to go get changed. Thoughts still zoomed through her mind. What if she was pregnant? Would Draco really keep his promise to take care of her and the baby and what about her future? She was still in University. What would her friends think of her?

Hermione shook her head. There was no concrete proof and hopefully this pill would help. There was nothing for her worry about. She could stay calm for the time being. But as she knew all too well, there was always the calm before the storm. 

Author's Notes: Well there's the first chapter anyways...Hope you Enjoy~Please Review, it really does help  
  
~*Alyssa --o

  



	2. Rainy Days

Author starting note: In regards to all your questions. They should be all answer. I originally had a huge blurb up here explaining everything, but I believe I have it all planned out for later chapters what I will reveal. The university thing I believe is cleared up in here. However I forgot -_-;. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. It may have a few mistakes but I proof read it over a million times and yeah. Bear with me please and as always, review and add me to your favourite list if you like my story (yeah I was so happy when I saw my amount of favourites list. Kudos to those who did. I love you guys! And to those who didn't…well you reviewed and that works too!) Alright bye, on with the story… 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters never seen in the HP books. J.K Rowling owns everything else

Leaning to love  
Chapter Two  
By Alyssa

Hermione had shrugged the night off and had thought nothing of it for weeks until it was time for her period to come that month. But it never came. Hermione thought maybe she was just a little late and shrugged it off for another week, but dread still stayed with her wherever she went. She was always nervous in class afraid that if she were pregnant that she was gaining weight and eventually she would show. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and went to the store. She bought every kind of self pregnancy test she could find. She dreaded going home and using them for fear her worst fears would indeed be confirmed. She went through them one after another waiting impatiently for them to show their results. One by one they gave her answer. One by one, they all showed up positive.

Hermione fell to her knees, surrounded by empty pregnancy test boxes. She learned against the wall, holding her knees like she had done the night it had happened. But this was different; she wasn't going to be like she had been that night. She wasn't going to cry. She stood up and packed up all the boxes and threw them in garbage carefully keeping each of the results. She decided she was going to go for a walk, a walk to clear her mind. As she grabbed her jacket, she noticed that it was starting to rain. She thought nothing of it and exchanged the light purple jacket she was going to wear for a thicker navy blue rain jacket. 

As she walked down the street the rain poured around her. The streets were relatively empty. Not many people lived around here seeing as the condos were new. She walked down the street and into the park nearby. The trees swayed in the parkway as she continued to walk past. She went to the middle of the park where the trees parted and you could see the sky up ahead. Whatever the weather was like, it always reminded her of the ceiling in the great hall. Only difference was she could feel the weather. 

She pulled her hood back and let the rain, fall on her face and through her hair. She stared as she could see the rain falling on her face and in her eyes. 

"Why?" she said looking up into the sky as if it could hear her, "I've been a good girl. I've spent hours studying and I graduated from Hogwarts top of my class. Why just one night?"

Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to tell Draco after all it was only fair to him. She walked through the park to the other side and took out her wallet. She searched through for Draco's business card. She finally found it and went to the nearest phone booth she could find. She inserted some change and waited for him to pick up as the rain pattered against the sides.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hi," said Hermione leaning against the wall, "may I please speak to Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, one moment," said the voice. A few minutes later another voice came onto the phone.

"Hello, this Draco Malfoy may I ask who's speaking," said Draco on the other line.

"This is Hermione Granger," said Hermione as her heart beat fast within her.

"I see. I am guessing you are calling with some kind of news," said Draco calmly over on the other line.

"Yes, I'm—" Hermione started to say.

"Not over the phone. Where are you?" asked Draco.

"In a phone booth just outside of Sherwood Park," said Hermione.

"Stay there, I'll be there in a minute," said Draco hanging up.

Hermione stared at the phone surprised. That was quite abrupt in her opinion. She shrugged and hung up the phone to leave. As she turned around she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Draco Malfoy was standing there, in a suit, looking very drenched.

"Couldn't mention it was raining over the phone could you?" asked Draco as he stood there sopping wet.

"For one," said Hermione putting her hand on her hip, "you hung up rather abruptly. For a second you didn't really give me time and thirdly I assumed you noticed it was raining. Did you apparate?"

"Yes I did," said Draco still standing there.

"And you don't know any charms to keep yourself dry. Typical," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Go stand in the telephone booth."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Just do it," said Hermione grabbing his hand and pushing him into the telephone booth. She stood outside and looked around before she pulled out her wand. She mumbled some words under her breath and pointed the wand at Draco. In seconds his clothes were once again dry. 

"Thanks," said Draco, "how'd you do that?"

"That's a secret," said Hermione taking off her jacket, "here take this. I live close so we can go back to my place."

"I can't take your jacket," said Draco.

"It's unisex, don't worry you won't look like a cross dresser," said Hermione starting to walk off.

Draco took it and put it around and walked beside Hermione in silence till they got to her apartment. She decided that since she only lived on the third floor that she would take Draco up through the stairway, in hopes that no one but her would see him come in. She hurried through the stairway pulling on Draco's arm to get him to hurry. She opened the door and went to bolt down the hall when she almost bumped into her neighbour John.

"Oh hi," said Hermione flustered.

"Hey, who's this?" asked John.

"Oh this? This is… Umm…" said Hermione stammering a bit as she tried to come up with words.

"Her boyfriend, pleasure to me you," said Draco shaking her hand.

"Oh you didn't mention that you were dating anyone," said John looking at them both suspiciously.

"Well you know, people like their private lives," said Draco.

"Here, go let yourself in," said Hermione who still had her eyes fixated on John. She handed Draco the key to go in and she pushed him down the hall.

When he was far enough along John leaned in towards Hermione and whispered, "he's the one you woke up next to isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" said John standing back a bit again.

"That I am," said Hermione.

"I won't tell a soul," said John smiling as he walked off.

"Thanks," Hermione walking down the hallway. 

She walked into her apartment to see Draco looking around.

"It's a pretty small place isn't it?" said Draco walking around, "I think it could fit inside my bedroom."

"Well not everyone has daddy to pay for the lap of luxury," said Hermione going into her fridge and grabbing the milk and drinking from the carton.

"Do you usually do that?" asked Draco looking disgusted.

"Normally I don't. To tell the truth I don't know why I did that right now. I don't even like straight milk," said Hermione looking puzzled.

"You're a strange one Granger," said Draco sitting down on her couch.

"You're an asshole Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Listen up here. I never wanted to have a baby with you. A baby with you was the last thing on my mind, so give me a break here. I'm the same age as you and I'm already having a kid. Don't you think I had aspirations too? Just cut the crap Granger, you're a selfish immature prat," said Draco.

Hermione went right up to the Draco and slapped him across the face.

"I'm the one carrying this child," said Hermione coldly, "I'm the one who's going to eventually show. Unless you tell people no one would even know you fathered a child. But me? I am going to show this baby and everyone is going to know I'm having a child. Now I could abort this child and go on with life, but I'm a believer in giving everyone a chance to live."

Draco scowled for a few minutes and looked away, "Alright I deserved that," he said.

"Damn straight," said Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione as she stood there. He got up off the couch and went down on one knee.

"I bought this the day after the incident just in case something like this happened," said Draco, "what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Hermione? I want our child to have two parents there for it and that are married."

Hermione looked shocked. She expected he'd stick to his parenting duties, but she never thought he would go as far as proposing.

"Well I, err," said Hermione stammering at the awkward situation.

"Please say yes," said Draco, "I promise if you marry me I will take good care of you and our baby."

Hermione turned away. She needed to have him there. She couldn't raise this child by herself. After careful consideration she turned back towards to Draco to give her answer.

"Yes I will marry you," said Hermione.

Draco took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was an absolutely gorgeous ring. It was more than she had ever expected for her engagement. It must have cost…too much.

"This is beautiful," said Hermione admiring the ring on her finger

"I wanted to buy something I thought would like nice and not too cheap," said Draco, "anyways this is getting too mushy for my liking. Come on and pack up yours stuff."

"What?" said Hermione looking from the ring to his face, "what are you talking about?"

"You're moving in with me," said Draco.

"You've got to be kidding," said Hermione putting her hand on her hips, "you may be my baby's father and my future husband, but I still don't like you that much."

"Don't get me wrong," said Draco, "that whole marriage spiel, was because I refuse to look like I accidentally knocked up some girl. To tell the truth while we're being honest here I can't stand you. You're a goody and that's something I have never been."

"And you are a pretentious prat who only cares about himself, while he pretends to even give a damn," said Hermione.

"Well now that we've got the settled," said Draco irritably, "Get packing."

"No I'm not leaving. I like my place. It's comfy and it's cosy," said Hermione.

"And too bloody small," said Draco.

"It's perfectly fine for me," said Hermione.

"You can keep the condo if you like, but will you please move in with me?" asked Draco impatiently.

"And live in a big empty mansion. Most likely old fashioned, all wood and everything in the middle of an area full of other rich people, who most likely, if not are just like you rich and stuck up," said Hermione who was tearing through her kitchen.

"For one," said Draco, "I live in a house, granted it is a big house, but it's the kind of house you'd have a family in and for another I live in the country where the people are nice and friendly and are not rich. I'm sure if you met them you'd like them."

"What do I need a big house for anyways?" said Hermione leaning on her counter.

"You don't, but please. I'm trying to be nice here. Will you please move in with me?" said Draco pleadingly.

Hermione looked at Draco and sighed, "Fine. I'll move in with you as long as I can keep my condo and come to it whenever I like."

"Fine, it's a deal," said Draco, "now let's go get married."

"What?!" said Hermione who had just nicely spaced our momentarily but snapped back to reality upon the word 'marriage'

."I have all the papers and everything. The sooner we do this, the sooner everything is legal and our child will be born with both it's parents married," said Draco. 

"Fine," said Hermione who sighed.

"I promise if you want we can have another wedding afterwards; a huge one with the whole big poofy dress and everything. But just a quick one for now because I'm sure you don't want to have everyone thinking that got knocked up and got married because of it," said Draco.

"You're right," said Hermione feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright Granger? You look pale," said Draco looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," said Hermione as she stopped leaning against the counter, "see I'm alright—"

As she said that she fell against Draco's chest and he caught her as not to let her fall to the ground.

"Granger! Granger wake up," said Draco as he laid her down on the ground. He put his head against her chest hearing for breath. He quickly brought out his wand and muttered some words under his breath.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open lightly. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted, I used magic to get you back to health," said Draco staring at her as if she may collapse at any moment.

"I'm fine," said Hermione rubbing her temples, "it happens when I get overly stressed over something. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" said Draco who was still standing close.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Hermione pushing him back a bit, "don't worry you're not going to have to come to my rescue any time soon. Let's just get it over with and get married."

  
Draco and Hermione apparated to a Justice of the Peace. Draco had all the necessary papers and with two of Draco's work buddies beside them, he and Hermione were wed. Draco prior to the wedding had conjured a simple wedding dress, off white in colour that was sleeveless and went down to her just past her knees with off white high heel shoes. Draco himself was wearing a black and white tuxedo.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Justice of the Peace.

"I do," said Malfoy inhaling deeply.

"And do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Justice of Peace turning in her direction.

Hermione swallowed hard looking at Draco before she answered, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, "you may now kiss the bride."

Hermione looked into Malfoy eyes and reluctantly leaned in towards him as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Good job Mate," said Draco's friend Mark hitting him on the back, "congrats to you both."

"Ditto," said his other friend Andrew as they both went to sign the legal documents.

"Follow me now as to finalize and make it completely legal," said the Justice of the peace motioning him to the papers on a table near by.

"This is it," said Draco whispering in her ear.

"Yeah I know," said Hermione. 'I've just married Draco Malfoy,' thought Hermione, 'I'm Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Oh heaven have mercy on me!'

"There. May you both have a happy marriage," said the Justice of Peace smiling as he left.

Hermione gave him a fake smile as she smiled at Draco.

"I'm sure we'll both be very happy together," replied Hermione.

"Well we'd better be getting home now," said Draco.

"Back your mansion I am guessing you are talking about," said Hermione.

"Where else?" asked Draco who had got his wand out to apparate.

"Once upon a time I lived in a condo if I remember correctly," said Hermione frowning.

"Once upon a time as you said," answered Draco holding on to Hermione hand as she apparated with him to his Mansion.

"Welcome to the Malfoy estate," said Draco and they appeared at the gates outside the estate.

Hermione looked in amazement at the estate before them. She was standing on the sidewalk and on either side he looked down she could see a high concrete wall surrounding a huge estate. From where they were, they were standing a huge black iron gate with a long drive ahead of them to a beautiful white mansion on a vast estate with gardens surrounding.

"Wow that's beautiful," said Hermione.

"We're only stopping here to get some things. This is only one of my homes, but seeing how you seem to dislike vast mansions such at this, we're going to my country home. But most of my stuff is here so I need to pack some of it up and bring it there to live," said Draco as he swiped a card through an insert and the doors opened as he and Hermione walked through them down the drive.

"Now I want you to know you have completely respect as my wife. If anyone should mistreat you in any way, you must tell me and they will be severely punished," said Draco as he opened the big doors.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy who is this lady with you?" asked his Butler, Alan.

"This is Mrs. Malfoy you will inform the staff that I have indeed married and that she will be treated with only the utmost respect from all the staff understood?" commanded Draco to Alan.

"Yes sir, I will be getting on that right away," said Alan moving quickly towards the kitchen for a start.

"You can make yourself comfortable in the study," said Draco running up the main stairs that were right in front of the door as they came in breaking off into two staircases halfway up.

Hermione went into the study and looked around at everything. Everything seemed to gleam and even though inanimate objects can't talk, they seemed to give off a high profile feeling. This house belonged to someone important they told her by the way they looked. She decided that it was best to just sit down. Standing made her seem even more out of place. Not to mention she was still in her wedding gown. She pulled out her wand and pointed at herself murmering a spell to change her clothes and send her gown to her condo. When she looked down at herself, she felt more pleased as she was searing a pair of chestnut brown slacks with a tan coloured turtleneck.

"That's more comfortable," she said as she sat down on the loveseat by the window.

"Would you like anything to drink Mrs. Malfoy?" asked one of the maids as she sat down.

"Uhm, can I get a diet coke?" asked Hermione unsure of this sort of treatment.

"Right away," said the maid who went in one door and came back quickly with a diet coke in a glass.

"A straw for you Ma'am?" asked the maid.

"Sure?" said Hermione meekly as the maid immediately handed her one.

The maid quickly hurried off as Hermione called 'Thank you' after her. 

"I've got everything packed up and already there," said Draco entering the room, "making yourself comfortable I presume?"

"As a matter of fact I am," said Hermione sipping on her diet coke.

"Well we're leaving now," said Draco.

"What's the rush? We really do have all the time in the world," said Hermione.

"Not exactly, it's almost dark where my country house is and if we go too late, two things will happen; we'll end up stepping in some sort of excretion and we'll be shot at by my neighbours. So let's go seeing as we'll have to apparate somewhere far enough that we have to drive up to the house," said Draco.

"Fine," said Hermione leaving her class on a coaster.

"We're leaving now," yelled Draco in the foyer before, he and Hermione left.

Hermione and Draco climbed into a Honda civic before he pulled out his wand to apparate them both and his car to a road just off of where he lived.

As they arrived on the road Hermione looked around. All he could see for miles was fields and fields of crops.

"You live in farm land?" said Hermione grimacing a bit.

"Oh don't worry. I see that look on your face. No livestock, just things you can grow from the ground and we live far enough away we can smell the manure once it's been freshly planted," said Draco keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm becoming a country girl," said Hermione shaking her head.

"You'd rather a house somewhere else? I'd really like to have you make up your mind. Mudbloods, can't make up their minds ever," said Draco partially to Hermione and the rest to himself.

"Don't' call me a mudblood you rich spoiled prat," said Hermione bitterly.

"Is that anyway to treat your newly wed husband?" said Draco smirking at her.

"The thought still disgusts me," said Hermione looking out the window.

"Okay," said Draco stopping the car, "I want to know where you want to live right now. Country? City? Big house? Small house? I have houses all over the world in a bunch of countries. So pick a country and a size."

"How about northern Lithuania?" asked Hermione trying to smart, thinking he couldn't possibly have a house in Lithuania or even have heard of the country. 

"Big house or small?" said Draco glaring at her.

"Oh you're annoyingly rich," said Hermione growling in frustration.

"Oh you sound so sexy when you growl," said Draco scanning her up and down.

"Oh sod off Malfoy," said Hermione, "and look away. For the love of Merlin you're a sick one, you know that?

"Naturally," said Draco getting out of the car and walking down the road.

"Where are you going?" yelled Hermione getting out of the car.

"To my house. The car is yours. Do with it what you like, I'll send you the annulment papers to wherever you may be," said Draco walking farther and farther ahead.

"Annulment papers?" yelled Hermione trying to catch up with him, "no way are you leaving me alone with this baby! He or She is yours too so don't even think about abandoning them!"

"I wasn't planning on it," said Draco turning around suddenly meeting face to face with Hermione closely. 

"Then what is this about annulment?" said Hermione gulping as she met Draco face to face, one of the few times she had been this close to Draco.

"I don't want to be married to a control freak who loses it whenever she can't make up her mind or have her way. You want to talk about a selfish person? Look in the mirror Hermione. You'll find one I'm sure," said Draco.

Hermione raised her arm up to slap Draco but she grabbed her wrist in mid air.

"Don't even think of striking me I'd never think of striking you," said Draco still holding onto her wrist, "now you make a decision of where you want to live and you make it right now because I'm not letting go till you do."

"Someplace in the city, somewhat secluded, a park nearby, a rather big house in a friendly neighbourhood not too far away from a school," said Hermione, "got a place that fits that description?"

"I do in fact," said Draco releasing her wrist, "now get in the car so I can take us there."

Hermione climbed back into the car and almost immediately they were driving down a nice road with trees separating the two lanes. Draco pulled into the driveway of a house four house away from the end of a cul-de-sac. 

Hermione stepped out of the car to look at their new home. It was a nice respectable light blue house. It looked like it had a nice backyard in the back as well. She walked up the steps towards the front door. The house was fairly large and it was all white. The door was solid with rectangular pattern.

"This is perfect," said Hermione.

"I told you I had something to fit any house you wanted," said Draco walking up the walk, a pair of keys in his hand. He fitted the key in the lock to show a beautiful interior of the house. Everything was in white. It looked like a home for heavenly beings rather than a family.

"I love it," said Hermione walking around, peaking her head through each of the rooms admiring the furniture.

"I'll show you your room," said Draco walking up the stairs with his bag. He threw into the room of the first and carried her things into a room just across from his.

"Everything you need. A double size bed, your own private bathroom, all other necessities and if you need anything tell me and I'll either give you the money to get it yourself or I'll go get it. Enjoy," said Draco leaving her and going down the stairs.

"So this is home," said Hermione laying down on her new bed, her hand over her stomach, "my new home with my husband and my soon to be born baby."

Hermione stood up and looked out the window at the street surrounding her. Beautiful houses all the same looking in a nice suburban area.

"This is my life now," she whispered to herself, as if she was telling someone. In truth, it was for her own comfort and reality of her life now she had yet to grasp.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading, review review review!

~*Alyssa*~  



	3. Unpleasant Encounters

Author's Notes: I don't have anything written for the next chapter and I'm lost where to go. I have half written but I'm kinda lost, so I dunno about updates anytime soon after this. I hope so though because I'm so busy with school. 

Learning to Love  
By Alyssa  
Chapter Three

Hermione got up groggily out of her bed; her purple pyjamas wrinkled from a tossing sleep, and stepped out onto the floor. Three months had already passed since they had moved into their new home. Hermione and Draco were not quite to the place yet where they were friends, but they weren't enemies either. They could stand each other from time to time and had some respect for each other, but not much. 

The night before had been hectic for Hermione. She had been up most of the night retching her guts up in the toilet. Being pregnant was not fun and on top of it all, today was the day she was going to meet the Lucius Malfoy. She was worried that she would look horrible and she already knew that Lucius Malfoy was an unappeasable man who hated muggle born witches and wizards. He would definitely not approve of his son having a child with a muggle born like her, and would definitely lose his temper if he had found out it was because of him drinking far too much. The very thought of it all sent shivers up and down her spine. 

"Hermione?" said Draco knocking on the door lightly and opening it quietly. He was wearing satin green pyjamas pants and no shirt, exposing his very toned chest due to Quidditch and working out every day.

"Yes?" said Hermione yawning and turning around to face him.

"You realize we're going to meet my father today, correct?" said Draco.

"Yes I realize it and I remembered too. I'm not a kid you know," said Hermione rubbing her eyes.

"No need to get defensive," said Draco leaning against the wall, "I just wanted to make sure you knew so you could look your best. You are after all meeting a very unappeasable man who won't like what you're wearing but as long as you put in the effort, he'll show some respect."

"Sounds like my father in law is a real sweet guy," said Hermione sarcastically as she walked into her bathroom.

"Don't be like that. I'll agree he's not very nice, but he's all I've got next to my mom who's just like him as well. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you can't respect him," said Draco leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"I still don't see why we have to meet him even," said Hermione who had just stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and start brushing fiercely.

"He's your dad too now and he'll want to see his daughter in law whether he likes her or not," said Draco.

"But honestly," said Hermione who had a bunch of spit and toothpaste in her mouth and was leaning on the counter over the sink, "why meet someone you don't even like because I know you despise your father."

"That's not the point," said Draco scratching the back of his head, "I still respect him, even if I very much dislike him."

Hermione spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water and spat that out as well, "Well I guess I can somewhat see your point," said Hermione wiping her mouth.

"I'm glad," said Draco moving aside as Hermione walked past him to her closet.

"What am I supposed to wear," said Hermione as she rummaged through her closet, "how can you pick something out to wear that an unappeasable man would approve of?"

"Wear something conservative. Maybe a nice dress?" said Draco trying to be helpful but in turn being completely useless.

"A dress is a great idea, but you know that still doesn't help because I could have thought of that on my own," said Hermione looking out the window biting her lower lip, "and it looks so dreadfully cold outside."

"It is January after all," said Draco yawning, "Cold temperatures are still expected for awhile longer."

"I hate being pregnant, it feels like anything you wear, won't look good, or at least it does to me," said Hermione still rummaging through her clothes. 

"I'm not surprised," said Draco looking at the clock on the wall, "you're a perfectionist. You need everything to be perfect all the time."

"That's not true," said Hermione who had found a navy blue suit attire with a skirt and was holding it up against herself in the mirror.

"Give me one example of a time where something wasn't perfect," said Draco as he shook his head with disagreement in the suit.

"I slept with you, didn't I?" said Hermione as she smirked at him, putting the suit back in the closet.

"That burned," said Draco cringing.

"It was meant to, now get out of my room and let me change, besides you should be changing too," said Hermione pushing him out the door of her room and closing it behind her.

"I was only trying to help," said Draco through the door.

"Go help yourself get ready," said Hermione through the door as she hurried along to get ready.

About ten minutes later Hermione emerged from the bedroom wearing a white dress shirt and a denim skirt.

"Well?" said Hermione walking down the stairs into her and Draco's living room, "is this suitable."

"Well I'd say it was suitable if it were me, but you do look fairly nice under my standards, so we'll take the chance with my father," said Draco was sitting in a chair reading the daily prophet.

"As long as you think it's alright and not too outrageous," said Hermione sighing.

"Outrageous?" said Draco closing the paper, "you have never been outrageous looking in your life. Except for that night of course."

"Which night?" asked Hermione curiously staring out the window.

"The night in which is the reason your stomach will bulge," said Draco putting the paper down and standing up and going over to the door, "well we'd best be off correct?"

"I suppose we'd should," said Hermione following after him out the door.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracts as Draco went on to the garage to get the car.

"You can't be serious. A Malfoy using muggle transportation to get to his father's can't be common," said Hermione looking at him, surprise evident in her eyes.

"I know it seems like archaic with apparating becoming ever popular, but my father isn't only living on the other side of town and apparating is so impersonal," said Draco unlocking the door to the car.

"I'm calling your bluff," said Hermione who had started walking towards the car. "You just don't want to get there any faster than I do," she said as she got into the car.

"I plead guilty," said Draco as he got into the car.

"Shoot," said Hermione biting on her lip as she sat down in the car, "I forgot something in the house, would you come help me find it?"

"We're going to be late," said Draco irritably as he got out of the car.

"I won't be long I promise," said Hermione putting the lock button down on the car as she turned to drag Draco into the house.

"What is we're looking for?" said Draco yawning, looking at his watch.

"I gotta tell you something," said Hermione as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" said Draco looking concerned.

"Come closer, I don't bite, besides I don't trust that the walls don't have 'ears'," said Hermione sighing, "and what I have is important. So come close so I can whisper it in your ear."

"You're really paranoid you know that," said Draco coming closer towards her.

"And you should have been too," whispered in Hermione in his ear as she suddenly pulled him close, upon hearing a cracking sound and, "Malfoy Manor."

And there they were both of them standing on the Malfoy Manor steps in front of a huge vast estate with gardens surrounding them a long drive from the gates that lay far away with a huge grey stone walls surrounding the property.

"You're right," said Draco pulling away from her, "I should have been paranoid and you were completely obvious about it too."

"Well I say, why put off something when it can be done then and then it's over and done with," said Hermione making sure she was all settled and not messy looking.

"Fine," said Draco coming up to the door, "but I'll let you know I'm not happy about this at all."

"And so you shouldn't be," said Hermione standing up beside him as the butler answered the door.

"You are early," he replied, "but Mr. Malfoy will be ready to see you in Study A in a minute."

"Thank you," said Draco as he took Hermione's hand in his and walked to the left of the grand staircase and down the hall upon going into a room to right three doors down from the entrance.

"Now if you need to go anywhere, don't just go off looking for it yourself. It's a big estate with tons of break and entry curses. If you don't do things a certain way, you're looking at yourself as a bug and for that the hired help has strict orders to keep the estate bug free. So if you're changed into a bug, you're dead," said Draco sitting down on one of the couches.

"You're kidding right," said Hermione sitting down beside him.

"Not in the least," he said looking at her with the strictest face, telling her that what he had said was surely no lie.

Hermione gulped. She knew she didn't like this house from the start, but to think that Draco had, had to live here for the start of his life. She didn't know how he could have done it. She surely would've been killed without a trace and gotten lost more times than she could count.

"For another, please at least pretend that you're infatuated with me. I'd rather not have a lecture from my father, for they are long and boring. I'd also rather not have an 'I-told-you-so'. My father always loved those; I'd rather not give him the satisfaction. Do you understand?" asked Draco.

"Yes I understand. I'm your wife after all," said Hermione as she heard a noise from behind her. Ignoring it, she went on to say, "And I love it."

She winked at Draco and took his hand in hers before she looked around to see a very tall, strict looking older version of Draco himself.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione gripping Draco's hand a little tighter.

A smirk grew across Draco's face at this. 'So the bookworm did have some fears,' he thought, 'and my father is one of them'

"Miss Granger," said Lucius sitting down in a chair across from the two, "or should I say Mrs. Malfoy as I've heard in my son's owls. He seems to be quite smitten from what I've heard."

"And I with him too," said Hermione giving a weak smile trying to sound convincing.

"I'm sure," said Lucius eyeing her stomach, "a bit round around you stomach aren't you?"

"We're expecting," said Draco trying to smile for his father, looking for some approval that from years of living with the man, he knew he would not get.

"So that's the story," said Lucius yawning with boredom, "You slept with the little whore and got her knocked up. Really, how much were you paid? Did you on purpose use no protection so you could carry the next Malfoy generation?"

Hermione bit on her lip as a mixture of anger and sadness built up inside her. To think that man, doing what he did on a daily basis, had any right to say such things about her. She had been top of all her classes and would never stoop to something as low as Lucius was referring to her as.

"I'll have you know father that I care very much for Hermione and she is no whore," said Draco trying to remain calm, "I'll have you know that Hermione was top of all our classes when we were in Hogwarts and is nothing like the loathsome 'whores' as you call them. I know that me being a Malfoy has nothing to do with our decision to marry. I'm not you."

"What are insinuating?" said Lucius, his voice dripping with venom.

"I don't need to tell you, you already know," spat Draco back at him, "and if you don't, you're not as smart as you think you are."

"I think our little session here is over," said Lucius getting up from his chair.

"Yes, I think it is too," said Draco standing up abruptly as Lucius went for the door, "and just run away, it's always been what you were good at."

"Get out of my house," said Lucius as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"FINE BY ME!" yelled Draco seething with anger.

"Calm down Draco," said Hermione standing up beside him.

"I'm sorry," said Draco grunting, trying to calm himself down, "it's just that man. I'm really sorry Hermione. I mean, I know I called you tons of bad things in my life time and half the time I still call you a mudblood when I'm angry, but what dad said about you just wasn't right. Me sticking up for you, this is just bloody brilliant, if only the Slytherins could see me now. I guess it's cause I hate him more than I could ever hate anyone else."

"It's fine," said Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder, "let's just go home alright?"

"We'll have to go outside to apparate. Dad has things all over the house, so you can't apparate out of it. It's for –" started Draco.

"Security," said Hermione finishing his sentence, "I understand, let's just leave."

Hermione and Draco quickly made their way to the door of the study and left down the hallway.

"I presume nothing went well," said the butler.

"You assume right as usual," said Draco as they made their way for the door.

"Mudblood," yelled a voice from the top of the stairs. Hermione and Draco stopped dead in their tracks.

"You realize every newspaper will hear about this. I don't know how you'd kept it hushed up for so long," said Lucius from the top of the stairs.

"Dad, just leave it alone. Don't tell anyone," said Draco turning around to face him.

"You expect me to keep your secrecy after that whole incident in the study?" said Lucius a smirk growing across his face.

Draco smirked back at him, "you know how this would be greatly frowned upon by old pureblooded wizarding families like ours. This will take a greater toll on your public image than Hermione's or mine. Besides, we intend on having a great big wedding, we'll announce our engagement and it'll be a great affair. Be grateful I didn't marry a muggle."

Lucius scowled knowing that his son has beaten him and went on to say, "at least be grateful and proud mudblood. You're carrying the next Malfoy generation." With that he went back up the stairs to his room to scowl some more, having his son have the best of him.

"We'll see ourselves out," said Draco opening the front door, pulling Hermione along.

"I have the feeling he doesn't like me," said Hermione as we walked alongside with Draco to get far enough away from the Manor to apparate out.

"My dad has never liked me, so I've given up on trying to even please him. Besides neither he or I ever thought I'd marry anything but a pureblood, and especially not a Gryffindor," said Draco turning around to try and judge how far away they were.

"That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," said Hermione sarcastically trying to judge the difference herself, "we're about 11 meters and a half away from the manor."

"One would only think you'd feel a baby inside," said Draco starting to walk a bit farther down the drive.

"I'm not amused," said Hermione who had started to get very grumpy again.

"Damn you're moody," said Draco who had stopped once again to judge the different.

"Oh shut up," said Hermione who had turned around to judge the difference again, "we're 16 meters away from the manor now."

"Oh hell we'll just go through the gates to the other side then," said Draco as kept walking forward, "and don't talk to me like that. What happened to trying to be civil?"

Hermione shook her head. It had started racing again the life she could have had. A nice pleasant Dracoless life. She had being going to one of the best wizarding Universities known to man. She had still kept contact with her best friends, Harry and Ron, and even Ginny of whom she was more close to because of the whole girl-bonding thing. She had even been asked out by the cutest and smartest wizard in her entire school only days before she had gone to that stupid party. She could have had it all, and she blew it for one night that her judgement had bailed out on her. 

"Why be civil. I don't even like you," said Hermione as they walked the rest of the way down the drive to the gates. It was like leaving hell.

"Dammit Hermione, don't tell me your on the whole 'I ruined your life' kick again," said Draco muttering something under his breath to get the gates to open, "It takes two people to make a bloody baby. And it we were the two that it took. I wanted you Hermione, in my drunken state I'm sure you looked hot as hell and very desirable. But I doubt you can admit that I didn't look hot as hell either or else even in your mind, you would have never slept with me. You let being drunk make your decisions for you as I did. Now we both suffer the repercussions of our actions. So get off the self pity act and grow up!"

Hermione had, had enough, she couldn't take it and she immediately started walking in the other direction.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" yelled Draco after her.

"Away," she yelled back walking faster and faster away. 

"Hermione," yelled Draco running after her, grabbing her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled causing people on the other side of the street to stare.

"Hermione, don't yell like that," Draco said trying to turn her towards him, "you're making a scene, the muggles are going to think I'm trying to hurt you."

"Don't you get it," said Hermione looking at him straight in the eyes, her own welling up with tears, "I can't take this. I can't take being pregnant or the reality of having to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't even like you. You were my enemy for years. You called me mudblood year after year and ever year, it hurt just as much. Now just because of one mistake I have to spend the rest of my life with you day in day out. I can't take that. The more I think about it, the more it drives me nuts."

"Aw Hermione," said Draco pulling her close to him, he her heading resting on his chest, "I know that you feel like you can't take it, but it'll be alright."

"It's not fair," she sobbed against his embrace.

"I know," said Draco pulling her head up to meet his, "we're not the only ones that are in this predicament. So don't feel so bad."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione brushing away a few of her tears. 

"Remember when Pavarti and Seamus left Hogwarts for a year?" said Draco as Hermione stepped back a bit to dry her tears.

"Yeah?" said Hermione trying to dry her eyes with some tissue from her purse.

"Well the only reason they left Hogwarts is because Seamus got Parvarti pregnant one night after the Yule ball in our 4th year," said Draco.

"You're kidding," said Hermione, her red eyes going wide, "that was quite hushed up."

"I know," said Draco, gossiping like a schoolgirl, "They had the baby and gave it up for adoption, living their lives as if it had never happened and came back to school."

"Even younger than us," said Hermione looking down in shame. She felt bad about being sorry for herself for being pregnant at this age. Seamus and Pavarti had, had to deal with this from an even earlier age.

"So don't feel bad. At least we're keeping ours and working things out. I'm sorry that we were the ones that got stuck with this I really am, but we can't change the past," said Draco.

Hermione smirked at him, "we all know that's not true."

"Yeah well," said Draco laughing, realizing the significance of his statement, "let's just go home alright?"

"Fine," said Hermione smiling again.

"Just a minute you," said something behind them as they were just about to leave to find a place to apparate.

Draco turned around to see the tallest, bulkiest, most intimidating police officer he had ever seen. 

"Morning officer," said Draco gulping.

"I hear from some people over there, you're giving this lady some trouble," said the police officer, towering over him, his arms crossed.

"Not at all," said Draco taking a little step back away.

"He giving you any trouble Miss?" asked the police officer looking past him to Hermione.

"Well actually," said Hermione a grin crawling on her face.

Draco turned around immediately and put his hands on both her shoulders, "don't do this to me, don't you dare."

"Get your hands off this lady here," said the police officer pulling Draco off and pulling him back, sending him to land on his butt.

Draco went to get back up, but the police officers gave him the dirtiest look that he thought that he ought to just stay there on the ground.

"Now Miss, is this man here giving you any trouble? If he is, I'll have his arse thrown right in jail quicker that you can say Bob's your uncle," said the police officer.

"Actually I do have an Uncle named Bob," said Hermione as Draco was giving her death glares from the ground, "but he's not bothering me in the least."

"You sure?" asked the Police Officer.

"Yeah," said Hermione holding up her ring finger, "he's my husband."

"If he's treating you unfairly, it makes no difference," said the Police Officer not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"I'm fine, really sir. Just a little argument. We're expecting and I'm a bit moody," said Hermione trying to reassure the Police Officer.

"Alright then," said the Police Officer picking Draco up off the ground by his collar and setting him on his feet again, "have a nice day both of you."

When the police officer had turned around the corner, Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't funny," said Draco leaning against the wall, his heart beating a million miles per hour.

"You should have seen the look on your face," said Hermione laughing hysterically.

"You wouldn't have thought it was funny it were you," said Draco his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah well it wasn't, so it was quite the scene," said Hermione, "anyways, bet you I can apparate home faster than you can."

"Try me," said Malfoy pulling out his wand, upon disappearing without a trace.

"Damn, didn't even care about the muggles that could have been watching," said Hermione to herself before she looked around and apparated home herself.

"I won," said Draco's voice as she walked into the house.

"That was cheap," said Hermione putting her jacket on the hanger.

"And you thought Malfoy's place fair," said Draco from the living room coming to the entrance where she was, "oh you did, that's so cute."

"Someone's been watching a little too much of 'she's all that'," said Hermione walking into the living room.

"Someone else has been too if they know that's where it's from," said Draco heading for the kitchen.

"Sod off," said Hermione as she yawned, "I'm going to take a nap upstairs."

"Alright," said Draco who had come suddenly from the kitchen and whisked her off her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione who had her arms holding onto Draco.

"Taking you up to bed," said Draco walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Okay then," said Hermione unsure of why he was doing this in the first place.

"Do you believe in love?" asked Draco as they got up to the top of the stairs.

"Right now I'd have to say no," said Hermione as he got to her room, opening it while holding her with his other arm.

"Love is a myth isn't it?" said Draco laying her down in the bed.

"A very well thought out one," said Hermione, "but this, this situation is crazy. You were the guy ever girl wanted to be with and I was the quiet bookworm who never got a second glance. I went on to study hard in universities while you lived to be the life of the party."

"You got plenty of glances. You probably never even realized you were pretty," said Draco going to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione sitting up from the bed.

"If you don't know, you're not as smart as you think you are," said Draco closing the door behind him.

A/N: As always please review and i hope you liked the chapter

~*Alyssa --o  



	4. Just your average Sunday

A/N: Like said at bottom, something to quench your thirst. Sorry I don't have so much time to write anymore! Gr. 11 is hard! I've also joined two clubs at school, need to keep up an A-B average in all my courses (my expectations) and definitely raise my mark in English (he bases it on the tests and well yeah I bombed those). Anyways I will definitely try to write Chapter Five because I do love writing and I already have ideas, oh yeah! And note the "flamer". It really wasn't a flame, so much as constructive criticism (my mom uses this as an excuse when she's lecturing me -_-;) And my say on the "Hermione wouldn't marry someone she doesn't love". For one, it is a D+H fanfic, so you know they're going to. And for another, it's this little crazy thing called a "selfless act" where you do something with someone else besides yourself in mind. She did it for her baby, not herself. So there's my say on that; great reviews/flameish thing. Anyways enjoy the chapter please! I hope it answers unaswered questions. It's really the whole point of this chapter, anyways again, I say enjoy and please review, or add me to your favourites ;)~ 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, and I don't think I have too many of them to begin with so with that being said, enjoy~

Learning to Love  
Chapter Four  
By Alyssa

Hermione sat down on the couch reading a book, completely engrossed. It was the usual Sunday routine. She'd spend all morning doing miscellaneous things and then sit down in the afternoon to read a book for at an hour or so. She was four months pregnant at this time and things with Draco were becoming bearable for the most part. Instead of fighting the usual everyday like at first, it was the occasional fight over which cereal really was best and that pickles and ice cream were not suitable for eating at the breakfast table.

"Something's never change," said Draco who had come in with a glass of coffee and the newspaper.

"Hmm?" said Hermione looking up from her book as he sat down on the couch across from her.

"You were always obsessed with books at Hogwarts, reading whenever you could," said Draco sipping his coffee, reading about the muggle sports section.

"There was more to me than that you know," said Hermione turning the page of her book, "What about you? Always parading down the halls like you owned the place, the Slytherin Prince."

"There was also more to me than that," said Draco engrossed on a piece about the upcoming soccer tournaments.

"Obviously," said Hermione eyeing the paper he was reading carefully realizing for the first time in months that it had been a muggle paper all along. "Since when did you read anything having to do with muggles?" she asked curiously remembering his days at Hogwarts hating all muggles and especially witches or wizards born from them.

"I have a certain tolerance for muggles that I never had before," said Draco still reading up the paper, "hmm, there's a game here in a months time."

"Alright," said Hermione putting her book down, "tell me what it is that changed the muggle hating Draco into one tolerable of them."

"Well for one," said Draco putting his paper down, "you are one of the few people who know because I don't really tell many people and are still constantly trashing mudbloods in particular, so far I haven't met one I was particularly fond of, please I don't mean to offend at this moment. Anyways, my father loved one thing more than hating muggles, and that was to punish me if I did anything wrong. Well one day I was particularly bad and as my punishment, he made me get a job working at a muggle workplace. Well within the first week, I loathed it, being just around them felt like their filth would intoxicate me. Long story short, my boss made me really mad and I punched him and kept punching him till I put a freeze charm on him and was about to perform one of the unforgivables when the ministry of magic stepped in, erased all the memories, minus the punch and because of my father's high status, I was let off, from the magical portion of being prosecuted. Needless to say, my boss pressed charges and I was put into Juvenal detention for a while where my cellmate was a guy a few years older than me at the time, named Jared. He was in for drug trafficking and was going to be there much longer that I. We became friends in the time I was there and my respect for muggles went up because I realized that they weren't all bad."

"He was a criminal," said Hermione shaking her head, "he was one of the bad muggles."

"But I realized that they were people just like the rest of us with a brain and that at least got me to accept them and get along with them in even use what I thought were silly inventions. The phone is faster than owl for emergencies and quick calls, less easily intercepted. Owls are great for letters because they're faster than Post, but not for little message that are better said, than written. Cars among them are great inventions as well. I may never of got laid as many times as I did without that car. I may not have gotten laid so many times in the backseat of that car if I didn't have it," said Draco who had seemed to be going back into what he considered 'good times'.

"Alright, that wasn't on a need to know basis," said Hermione staring at the ground trying not to be grossed out at his statements.

"They're also ten times safer than apparating in some cases. If your drunk, there are charms and spells to fix that and you can drive fine and even if your mad you can drive pretty safely, not to say that you should drive when your mad or anything. But if you apparate while you're mad, just trying to go down the a few blocks can be dangerous. Instead of going there, you could find yourself in Bermuda of which is not fun. Not to say that it's completely safe either though, but for wizards, muggle forms of death are very uncommon with all the spells we contain," said Draco furthering his case, "muggles aren't as bad as I thought and I'm somewhat amazed at how they manage without any magic."

"Yeah," said Hermione grabbing her wand out saying a spell to bring the tea from the kitchen to the living room, "sometimes I wonder how I lived without it as well."

"Well I've never had to, this is actually one of the few times I've ever lived without house elves," said Draco picking up his newspaper again to read.

"Our son or daughter will not have house elves, they will learn to do things the muggle way as well," said Hermione very firmly, pouring herself some tea.

"Fine, fine," muttered Draco engrossed in his paper again.

"Where do you work?" asked Hermione curiously, surprised she'd never asked the question sooner.

"I own a clothing lines," said Draco putting down his newspaper, seeing that he was obviously not going to be able to read it, "anymore questions?"

"I thought you'd do something in magic," said Hermione scratching behind her left ear, "You were always quite bright in school."

"Which is why, magic was a dead end for me. Clothing lines are far more interesting and they make tons of money. About a year back I was doing a skater line. They were very popular in North American countries. Now I'm working on more urban style clothing I guess you'd say. All I know is that the people who wear the clothes I'm producing are usually called 'wiggers'. It's some, North American jargon. I'm not really sure what it's about, but it's a big hit. Silly if you ask me though, they all seem to thing they're thugs or something," said Draco rolling his eyes.

"So let me get this straight. The once muggle hating Draco Malfoy works to produce clothes for muggles?" said Hermione putting a bookmark in her book, placing it on the coffee table.

"Correct," said Draco sipping his coffee that he had forgotten about. "Cold," he said grimacing at the taste, using a heating charm to warm the coffee again.

"Well, that's a surprise," said Hermione leaning back against the couch with her tea.

"What about you? What were you doing before this?" asked Draco yawning, looking at the clock at the time. It was 3:00pm.

"I was at a Wizarding university. You've probably heard of it before. It's called Milford and it's one of the best and most prestigious. Well I wanted a job at the ministry and these days, like the muggle workplaces, they wanted some kind of post secondary schooling. So I went there to get my degree in Wizarding laws and regulations so I could get a job in the law department at the Ministry," said Hermione, "well then this incident happened and I dropped out and I haven't thought about what comes next. I only had about a year or so to go."

"Why don't you just have the work sent here? Do it by some sort of correspondence type program?" asked Draco amazed that she had just dropped her dreams like that.

"I guess it just wasn't as important as before," said Hermione her stomach larger than the previous month, "this seems to be my priority."

"It shouldn't be the reason you give up on your dreams," said Draco putting his coffee down and going for the phone, "Milford has phones right?"

"Yeah, they're a very diverse college and they know a lot of wizards use the telephone, like me because we grew up with it," said Hermione getting up, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can get a correspondence program set up for you. I'm sure there have been witches who have gotten in some predicaments like this before," said Draco dialling the wizarding operator for the number. "Hello, can you put me through to Milford Wizard University please? Thank you. Hello, I was wondering if you did programs through correspondence? You don't do full courses, but you do certain years. Well I want the last year of the Wizarding laws and regulations? That's possible? Great I'd like to have the program put under the name Hermione Malfoy, I'm sure your records show a Hermione Granger in them. Yes, yes they do, I thought they would. Well due to circumstances, she can no longer attend regular classes and would wish to finish her classes at home. Thank you. We can expect them owled every week. That's great. Thank you very much. Please bill Draco Malfoy. You have a nice day too."

"Wow," said Hermione sitting down in her chair.

"What?" asked Draco putting the phone down.

"Well for one you were civil to some one who's under you in status," said Hermione her hand on her chin.

"Well you have to be nice sometimes in order to get what you want and I'd really hate to bring my father into this," said Draco sitting down back on the couch, "what's your other point to my conversation."

"I can't believe I'm going to finish my degree," said Hermione smiling from head to toe, "Thanks Draco."

"Well I figured you'd want a job. I'm sure they might even let you work at home, that ministry has got so lax these days. Eventually our son or daughter is going to be in Muggle School till Hogwarts and you'll have your days free. I'll be in work and when I'm not, well think about it, I don't want to spend every day with you," said Draco lying on his back.

"Thanks Draco," said Hermione, "you really know how to ruin a moment."

"Yeah, that's me," said Draco closing his eyes, "its so peaceful here. Nothing could ruin this."

There was a banging at the front door startling Hermione and irritating Draco.

"I spoke too soon with no wood close to knock on," said Draco sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well knock on it now so it makes it less worse than it could be," said Hermione making her way for the door.

"Nah, shouldn't be that bad right?" said Draco going to the door with her.

There stood their neighbour Mrs. Bruckenheimer. She was a rather tall woman, but also very plump. She had frizzy ringlets of blonde hair and blue eyes. She was middle aged and often roamed her property in a pink bathrobe and slippers. This afternoon, like most she was dressed in this ensemble. 

"I've got some bad news to tell you two," said Mrs. Bruckenheimer, "but I got some good news too, which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news," said Hermione promptly. 

"Well the good news is your garden is fine," said Mrs. Bruckenheimer a smile on her face.

"And that bad news is?" said Draco urging her to go on, mad with curiosity.

"That Honda civic you love so much that you just happened to park on the street today was run over by my husband with his new monster truck," said Mrs. Bruckenheimer, putting her hair behind her ears.

"Goodbye Mrs. Bruckenheimer," said Draco closing the door in her face, "Hermione, you still have that time turner somewhere?"

"No, those are highly illegal without proper documentation and can not be used for personal gain," said Hermione trying to think of what to do with the car.

"And I guess Buckbeak was really important and not for any personal reasons at all," said Draco trying to make a point that they weren't never used for personal reasons.

"Oh stuff it you," said Hermione calling a tow truck to take away the remains, "Buckbeak didn't hurt you any. You just made a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Let's just drop it and get another car from my other estate," said Draco looking at the clock on the mantle.

"Fine, meet you there," said Hermione as Draco heard a loud cracking noise behind him upon Hermione already apparating there.

Draco scowled, pulled out his wand and apparated to his estate.

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione leaning against the garage doors.

"Oh you must think you're so funny," said Draco opening the door of the garage with magic, "now pick another car."

"I don't know which one," said Hermione holding her head feeling a headache come on, "just take whatever car you want and be done with it."

"Whichever one I want?" said Draco looking up and down.

"Except the motorcycle, which isn't a car, but I see you eyeing it," said Hermione looking her purse for some Advil or Tylenol.

"Fine," said Draco looking down the line, "I'll take the VW Jetta, it's a practical car, for a practical guy like me."

"Practical," scoffed Hermione, half laughing, "You? In your dreams."

"You saying I'm not practical?" said Draco, his eye cocked, "Ms. I tried to ride a broomstick and it just rolled over."

"What's that got to do with being practical?" said Hermione climbing into the Jetta, waiting for Draco."

"Nothing, but at least I can ride a broomstick," said Draco getting out his broomstick, apparating the whole car into their garage.

"Out of curiosity," said Hermione getting out of the car and going through their home entrance from the garage, "do you still talk to that friend of yours? Umm…whatever his name is."

"Who Jared?" asked Draco pushing the alarm button on his key chain.

"Yes, Jared," said Hermione as they walked through the house back to the living room.

"I write him e-mail and send him letters all the time," said Draco sitting down on their couch and turning on the television. 

"Oh," said Hermione sitting down beside him, "so he's out of jail now."

"No," said Draco flicking through the channels.

"You're hopeless," said Hermione letting her head fall back, "were you never taught right from wrong or good people from those who are in jail?"

Draco flicked off the television and looked at Hermione, "You've met my dad right?"

"Unfortunately," said Hermione grimacing at the thought of the encounter.

"So that was a trick question right?" said Draco, who had turned on the television again.

"I guess not," said Hermione sighing, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed, flipping through the channels, not sure what to do with the rest of this already lazy day. Hermione had been extremely tired lately and like most days, she had fallen fast asleep. Draco turned off the television and moved her arm a bit to see if she would wake up when moved, but she didn't stir at all. Draco carefully moved her head off his shoulder and moved to carefully pick her up in his arms. Hermione murmured a bit in her sleep as he lifted her up, but didn't wake. He walked virtually silent up the stairs and opened Hermione's door quietly, laying her down gently on the bed. He covered her up with the blanket and noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept. Draco, noticing a tinge of pink in his cheeks, tried to clear his mind, telling himself he was crazy to even think such things. After all, feelings or not, a Slytherin and Gryffindor together happily; sounds a bit crazy. Besides, acceptance and even friendship were far off from love and Draco would never admit to himself that part of him was falling for her.

A/N: Short Chapter I know, I couldn't figure out what to do next and I have an idea for the next chapter, but I couldn't corporate it into this chapter, so seeing as it's so short, think of this as something to quench your thirst and hopefully I can write the next chappy soon~

~*Alyssa --o  



	5. A dinner out

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip zilch, nada. Nothing at all however much as I wish. 

Learning to love  
Chapter Five  
By Alyssa

"Six months," said Hermione to herself as she looked herself over in the mirror, her hand over her stomach. 

"You ready yet?" asked Draco poking his head about her door.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a nice light green sundress with a white sweater over it.

"They'll probably hate me, most of your family does you know," said Hermione smoothing out her dress.

"No they won't. They'll love you. These are the good ones. My aunt and uncle are the nicest people. I spent most of my summers there you know. They're probably the only ones in the family who like mudbloods and to go even farther muggles as well," said Draco tightening his tie.

"I wish you'd find another word to describe muggle born witches or wizards. Mudblood. It's so derogatory," said Hermione looking down to her stomach, "can you see my feet."

"I'll call them muggle born witches if you like and yes I can see your feet, why do you ask?" asked Draco smoothing out his hair for fly-a-ways. 

"I haven't see them in awhile," said Hermione thoughtfully. 

"Yeah," said Draco biting his lip, "can't help you there. Love to, but can't."

"What a nuisance you are," said Hermione talking to her stomach, "I bet you will be the most darling thing, but with all your kicking and blocking of my lower region, I don't know babe."

"I don't think it can hear you," said Draco giving her a strange look.

"I don't care if it can or not. I'm sure it feels it in its heart," said Hermione defensively.

"Whatever you say," said Draco looking at himself over in the mirror.

"You're vain aren't you?" said Hermione watching him check himself over in the mirror.

"I am not. I just happen to want to look nice when I see my aunt and uncle. I haven't seen them in quite awhile," said Draco frowning at himself in the mirror.

"You look fine and if I wasn't married to you, I'd even go as far as to say you look hot alright?" said Hermione sitting down on her bed.

"But if you weren't married to me then you would be hating me," said Draco, looking over his himself, yet again in his green long sleeve shirt and black dress pants.

"I'd never admit I thought you were hot mind you," said Hermione her hands folded on her lap, "I'd never think to feed your already over fed ego."

"OH so you did you think I was hot before you married me," said Draco smirking at her still looking dissatisfied with himself.

"No," said Hermione, "You were never that appealing."

"Oh," said Draco looking at his watch, "we gotta go. So please, for pretend your infatuated with me."

"As long as you pretend you're infatuated with me because it works both ways," said Hermione standing up.

"Ready to apparate?" asked Draco putting his jacket on over top of his shirt.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Hermione taking a deep breath, taking Draco's hand, "I'm ready when you are."

Draco pulled out his wand and with a crack they were standing just around the corner from a nice quiet little restaurant on the other side of town. Hermione was nervous as she tightly held onto Draco's hand. None of the other relatives on the Malfoy side had been very kind to Hermione even though none of them knew the truth about why they were really married. Hermione hoped that these ones were as nice as Draco said they were.

"Reservations sir?" asked the host as they walked into the restaurant. 

"Malfoy for four, but I think the other two are already present," said Draco grimacing at Hermione's death grip on his hand as she smiled nervously trying to keep composure.

"Relax," said Draco turning to her, "relax on the grip."

"Sorry, I'm really nervous. Most of your family is really mean," said Hermione as the host showed them to their table. A man with short platinum blonde hair and a kind looking woman with shoulder length black hair sat at the table.

"Draco!" said the raven haired women standing up embracing him in a hug, "how is my favourite nephew?"

"I'm great Aunt Marie," said Draco as she released in her embrace, turning to Hermione also giving her a hug.

"Welcome to the Malfoy family Hermione," said Marie hugging her tightly.

"T-Thank you," said Hermione not sure of what to do.

"How's business going?" asked Draco's uncle standing up from the table to shake his hand.

"Same as always Uncle Matthew," said Draco shaking his hand and then getting himself and Hermione seated at the table.

"How was the apparating over?" asked his Uncle Matthew sitting back down.

"It was fine, the place we apparated to is just around the corner," said Hermione whirling her hand around to signify the corner.

"I wish I could apparate," said Marie thoughtfully. 

"Oh you never got your licence?" asked Hermione as she sipped her tea.

"Oh no dear, I would if I could, it's just that I'm a muggle," said Marie.

Hermione almost spat out her drink at hearing that statement. "Excuse me?" she said.

"A muggle," said Marie, "You know, non-magic folk as normal people call us."

"Oh," said Hermione putting her drink down for it was still in her hand, "I just never thought that a Malfoy would ever marry a muggle. It just seems highly unpredictable."

"Well, when you are as in love as we are, it's not hard to ignore that fact," said Marie putting her hand in Matthew's.

"She's very beautiful," said Matthew smiling at Hermione, "I hear you two are very in love."

"We are," said Draco holding Hermione's hand in his, "I finally found the one."

"We were worried about you," said Marie sipping her tea at the table, "we thought you were going to end up some frivolous playboy and never settle down."

"Frivolous playboy eh?" said Hermione acting like she was jealous.

"Yeah," said Draco flinching a bit, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit he tended to do.

"Yeah, when he spent summers with us, he was always bringing in girls, another one ever night," said Matthew.

"Uncle Matthew, maybe let's not talk about that? I'd like to still have my marriage," said Draco acting uncomfortable.

"A girl every night," said Hermione to herself aloud, "imagine that."

"Don't be like that, they meant nothing and besides I have you now," said Draco holding her hand in both of his, kissing it lightly, "my life is finally complete."

"You two are so sweet together," said Marie, sighing, "reminds us of when we were that age doesn't it?" 

"Uncle Matthew, let's not get into this," said Draco, "it's embarrassing."

"But that's what we do. Our wittle Dr—" started Matthew.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," said Draco his face flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Why not Dr—" started Matthew again.

"Please Uncle Matthew! It's so embarrassing," said Draco pleadingly, "my wife is here. I don't want her calling me that."

"Fine," said Matthew, "but on one condition."

"Anything," said Draco starting to relax in his seat.

"Kiss your wife," said Matthew, "we haven't seen you kiss her all night."

"Because this is a nice posh restaurant and not the kind that would like stuff like that," said Draco making an excuse.

"Oh come one, just one little kiss? Who's looking," asking Matthew looking around.

Draco looked at Hermione with a pleading look in his eyes, as if to say, 'do something.' Hermione smiled at them both biting her lip before thinking something up that would hopefully detour them.

"Ouch," said Hermione putting her hand on her stomach. 

"What?" asked Matthew, "you haven't even at anything."

"The baby," said Hermione winking at Draco, "it's kicking."

"Oh that's right," said Marie, both her and her husband forgetting about the kiss, "You're pregnant. Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No we wanted that to be a surprise," said Draco breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, what names have you both come up with?" asked Matthew sipping his drink. 

"Well," said Hermione being caught off guard and the question. She had never even thought of what to call the baby, whatever sex it was. She frowned for a second before smiling and turning to Draco. "Draco came up with a great name if it was a guy," she replied, a sly smile creeping across her face.

Draco shot her a death glare before he turned to his aunt and uncle. "Yes," he replied through his teeth, "I have a great name, but it was really Hermione's idea. I just came up with the middle name."

Hermione shot him back a death glare. "Right dear," said Hermione also through bared teeth, "the first name I came up with was Thomas and Draco, the middle name."

"Uh, Edward," he replied awkwardly.

"Oh Thomas Edward Malfoy," exclaimed Marie her hands in prayer position over him mouth, "what a lovely name." 

"Yes," said Hermione rather loudly in relief, "it is, isn't it dear?"

"Wonderful," replied Draco looking around, "where is that waitress? I'd like to order now."

"Me too," said Hermione shifting a bit in her seat.

"Now what about a girl's name? Have you decided on that," asked Marie her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Draco came up with the best idea, if I may add, that I didn't not contribute to in any way whatsoever, no matter what he says," said Hermione smiling widely, "and it really is a beautiful name."

"Yeah I did actually," said Draco smiling sweetly at Hermione and then to his aunt and uncle, "if it was a girl I wanted to call her Anna Marie Malfoy."

"Marie after me?" asked Marie curiously.

"Yes," said Draco smiling, "you were a big part in my life always and I wanted our child, provided it was a girl, to be your namesake."

"And Anna after?" asked his Matthew.

"I think you know," said Draco looking away from Hermione, leaving her curious with questions.

"I see," said Matthew sighing, sipping his drink.

They sat for a while in uncomfortable silence, neither one with any reply. Hermione was left wondering as to why the daughter would be named Anna and Draco was left torn between sharing it with her. 

"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress.

"I'm not really hungry," said Hermione putting her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry either," said Draco putting his hands on the table, "but thanks for asking."

"Oh really? Dinner was kind of pointless then," said Marie, "we should have just gone for coffee."

"No, it's not pointless Aunt Marie, I get to see both of you and that's all the really matters," said Draco standing up, "It's just that maybe it's time for me and Hermione to leave. I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I just, I don't really feel like socializing anymore."

"I'm sorry mentioning Anna, Draco," said his Uncle Matthew standing up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, just sorry in general," said Draco shaking his Uncle's hand and giving his Aunt Marie a hug.

"Sorry we can't stay," said Hermione as Draco's Aunt Marie gave her another hug, "next time we'll have a lengthier chat."

"Sound's great dear, give me a call anytime," said Marie. 

"I will, promise," said Hermione quickly leaving after Draco who was already close to the front door. 

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione as Draco was already out the door.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Draco quickly going around the corner where they could safely apparate home.

"It's something, you're not usually like this," said Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," said Draco pushing away her hand.

"Draco, why are you being like this?" asked Hermione getting out her wand.

"I said I don't want to talk about," said Draco looking both ways, before the crack of his apparation.

Hermione muttered something in frustration before looking in either direction to see if anyone was there before apparation left a second crack ringing down the streets.

When Hermione arrived in their house, Draco was already making his way up the stairs when Hermione apparated into the home.

"Draco!" she called after him as she quickly made way up the stairs.'

"Just leave me alone," said Draco closing his door behind him.

"Don't shut me out like this," said Hermione through the door, "I haven't got anyone else."

"Call one of your friends then," said Draco on the other side.

"I don't have any remember? I stopped all contact when I found out I was pregnant," said Hermione.

"Then call anyone of them except Harry or Ron," said Draco still not opening the door.

"Can I call Ginny?" asked Hermione leaning against the door.

"Will she tell Ron?" asked Draco.

"Not if I tell her not to," said Hermione sighing.

"Then go ahead if it'll get you off my back," said Draco who hadn't moved an inch from his room.

"Fine then," said Hermione huffing and walking back down the stairs to the living room. She sat staring at the phone. She knew Ginny's number by heart, but it had been half a year since she had even seen Ginny. Did Ginny even live there? So much could happen in six months. Such much had happened in six months. Where would she start? 

Hermione picked up the phone, her hand shaking a bit before dialling the number cautiously.

"Hello?" said a voice over the phone, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Hermione took a deep breath and before saying, "Hello."

"Hello, who is this?" asked the voice on the phone.

"H-H-Hermione," said Hermione, her voice trembling a bit.

"Granger? From Hogwarts?" said the voice.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "this is Ginny right?"

"Yeah, it is. I haven't talked to you in forever! You just sort of disappeared off the face of the universe," said Ginny excitedly over the phone, "I looked everywhere for you, even in the British wizard phone book. You're number wasn't in there at all. There was this one entry for someone named Hermione Malfoy. Funny almost. Malfoy hated you so much and to think, he married another Hermione."

"About that, can you come over? I'm living on 1458 Rennison Road," asked Hermione over the phone.

"Yeah sure, I'll apparate over in a second," said Ginny.

"I'll be waiting," said Hermione clicking the off button on the phone.

The doorbell rang and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She opened the door to see one of her best friends from so many years ago.

"Great to see you!" said Ginny putting her arms around Hermione hugging her tightly.

Ginny backed away for a moment, noticing Hermione's stomach.

"You're pregnant," said Ginny looking at Hermione's stomach to her ring finger, "and married too! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was sort of quick and we're going to have another wedding after the baby's born for friends and family," said Hermione leading Ginny to the living room.

"So where is your husband? I'd love to meet him," said Ginny sitting down on the couch.

"About that," said Hermione sitting down next to her, "it's really funny that he'd marry a Hermione."

"What?" said Ginny's face going from the smile that was replaced with utter shock, "No, you've got to be kidding me. This is… no, you're kidding right 'Mione?"

"No," said Hermione cringing, "I'm really married to Draco Malfoy."

"How could you do that? He hated you at Hogwarts. You hated him at Hogwarts! This just isn't right. I just don't understand it. Why him? Why not Ron?" said Ginny exasperated, not even looking Hermione in the eye.

"For starters what about Ron? I never saw him making any moves on me at any time," said Hermione rubbing her eyes.

"He was crazy about you. You are so lucky he moved on. He was going to tell you about his feelings you know, but then all of the sudden you were gone, with no trace. Who was I to tell him there was a Hermione Malfoy?" said Ginny shrugging.

"Wow, and I never knew," said Hermione, deep in thought.

"But never mind that, how did you end up with Malfoy," said Ginny on the edge of her seat, as if she were a reporter, waiting for the juicy story.

"Oh, we just met up one night, drank far too much and well that's history isn't it?" said Hermione scratching the back of her head, not looking in Ginny.

"Oh you were drunk, both of you and you had sex, realized a month later you were pregnant and then magically, just like that, you're married, living in the same house with the fascist bastard," said Ginny listing almost everything exactly how it was.

"Oh come on, Draco's not that bad," protested Hermione to Ginny.

"AND! You're on first name basis, what's next? Oh I know! Next there will be a little Draco running around, ratting on little "mudbloods and muggles."

"NO!" yelled Hermione in frustration, pointing her finger in Ginny's face. "You know me and you know I'd never that happen, so you shut your face you insufferable prat," said Hermione her face flushed with red.

"I deserved that," said Ginny sighing, "I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in, okay? This isn't exactly what I was expecting you know? Hearing from one of my best friends just to hear she was married? And not just married, oh no, that would be too easy. To find out she was married to her hogwarts tormentor. Does it not seem a little soap operaish? Sorry for not exactly seeing things eye to eye."

"I can understand," said Hermione standing up, her hand on her head, "I wouldn't be sympathetic to myself either if it were me."

"Have you told Ron or Harry yet?" asked Ginny standing up putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"That's like asking me if I want to have my babies father around while it's growing up," said Hermione still looking away from Ginny.

"I can see your point," said Ginny sighing, her hands in her pocket. 

"I just needed to tell someone and I was hoping that you'd be understanding," said Hermione flopping herself down in a chair.

"And I am," said Ginny putting her hands on Hermione's shoulder from behind the chair, "I won't tell Ron."

"Thanks," said Hermione sighing in relief.

Ginny looked at his watch and cringed, "I'd love to stay," she said, "but I have a dinner meeting with a client."

"That's fine," said Hermione standing up and giving Ginny a hug, "just thanks for coming. I hope we can get in touch sometimes."

"Yeah we will," she said pulling out her wand, "send me an owl post, just sign it Ingrid because Ron likes to come over a lot and sometimes he reads my mail a bit and well, it would be best if he didn't see your name."

"Yeah that's fine," said Hermione smiling, "Just as long as I get to see you and talk to you."

"Definitely," said Ginny smiling at her before she apparated, leaving the house empty as before. 

Hermione relieved that she had told someone, laid down on her couch. Her thoughts drifted back to Draco. What was wrong with him? Who was this Anna and why had it affected him so?

Meanwhile Draco sat up in room sitting against the wall, a framed picture in his hands. He ran his hand over the photo, pain poking at his heart.

"Anna," he said softly, "I miss you so much."

Author's notes: Yeah long time for this chapter and I'm really sorry, a bit of a mind block, plus lots of school work. Sorry about little mistakes. I don't really have time to go over the chapter before I post it, just cause of everything. I do try though so sorry again. If you see a mistake or something that's like SO BIG, just put in your review and I'll go over that and change it, same for any chapter. SOOOO MUCH! I had tests and work and my boss is a nut, but anyways, here's the chapter I have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully, not so long? Anyways I got hw to do now and I'm freaking out! ACK! Pretty Please Review

Later dayz~

~*Alyssa --o  



	6. Anna

Thanks for all your reviews! I'd write more, but there's not much to write, enjoy 

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all and if I did, I'd only want to own it for the money. Having that much pressure to write? Uh-uh I don't think so.

Learning to Love  
By Alyssa   
Chapter Six 

Draco sat in on his bed, a box before him filled with pictures. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. Malfoys didn't cry after all. The pictures showed him with a young girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. He had pictures that ranged from what seemed like family gatherings to vacations all around the world. He had pictures of them playing in a tree and sitting by a lake. Both he and the girl looked so happy in the pictures and they were. 

Draco sat back against the headboard of his bed. He rummaged though pictures. The first being of him and Anna at the age of five, Draco pinned to the ground with Anna sitting on his back, refusing to move.

__

"Get off me muggle," said Draco with an annoyed tone, "you're my pet and pets listen to their masters."

"I'll have you know I am no pet," said Anna defiantly, "I'm a person you little prat. So get that through your thick skull. If you're lucky I may even be your friend."

"Why would I want to be friends with a muggle. You're all so filthy and horrible stupid," said Draco trying to lift himself to get her off.

"Stupid? Filthy? I have a shower each day and I probably know more than you do anyway. Not to mention I'm obviously more fit than you since you can't even get me off your back," said Anna.

"You'd better get off soon or I'll call my father and you'll be in big trouble," said Draco handing out empty threat.

"I know you don't want your father coming here anymore than I do, so I'm calling your bluff," said Anna, "so either you be nice to me and treat me like a person or I'll sit here all day if I have to."

"FINE," said Draco in an annoyed tone, "I'll be nice to you."

"And don't you be calling me your pet either," added Anna.

"Fine, it's agreed, just get off!" said Draco.

"Well that's better now isn't it?" said Anna her hands folded across her chest.

"Yeah, yeah," said Draco brushing himself off, "what's your name anyways?"

"Anna," replied Anna holding out her hand to shake, "Anna Melanie McArty. I already know your name."

"Well I'm Draco all the same," he said shaking her hand.

Draco held another picture in his hand. The picture had been taken by Anna's mother and showed Draco and Anna covered in dirt hugging each other at the age of seven.

"Ready or not, here I come," said Anna who had been counting, her eyes covered by the trunk of the tree.

Draco hit amongst the bushes, trying to keep his laughter inside as Anna passed him time and time again trying to find him.

"Oh come on Draco! I can't find you, give me a hint," yelled Anna a few meters away from the bushes where Draco hid.

"Muggle," said Draco playfully as Anna turned around eyeing him in his hiding spot.

"You're gonna pay for that one," said Anna running towards him.

"Only if you can catch me," said Draco as he started sprinting ahead of her.

Soon Anna caught up behind him, having him almost in her grasp. She was so close that she decided to take a chance and jump to try and get to him. So she jumped and tackled him from behind, having them both fall into a huge pile of mud. Covered from head to toe, the pair laughed at themselves and the smeared each other, mud everyone. They two laughed at the sight of each other as they noticed the darkening of the sky, signalling them to head home.

"This was a good day," said Draco smiling, his arm over his shoulder.

"A good and muddy one, you're dad is gonna kill us," said Anna jokingly.

"If he can catch us," said Draco as they both started to laugh hysterically. 

Draco picked up a particular picture where the two sat, against a tree. Draco sat against the trunk with the girl against him at age nine.

__

"Anna," he said softly, "why did you have to go?"

"I could stay like this all day," said Anna leaning against Draco peacefully.

"So could I," said Draco holding her tightly, "you know you're my best friend in the whole world."

"I'm your only friend in the world. You think your dad would let you near anyone else?" asked Anna staring off into the distance.

"Probably not. I mean you're the only friend I've been allowed to have since. Well when did you come?" asked Draco.

"I never just came. I lived here all along with my mother. She and my father conceived me and kept me secret till I was five and that's when I was found and brought to you as your 'pet'," said Anna, a bit of disgust and anger in her voice.

"Well you're a muggle and I mean, how could my family respect you? Muggles are animals to them and they mean nothing," said Draco sighing, "but you know I hate that they did that to you, but I'm also glad. I'm sorry if that makes me sound like a jerk, but I am glad you came."

"Not at all," said Anna content in his presence, "to me you're like family, your are my best friend and well I'd never want it any other way."

"Good," said Draco smiling, genuinely smiling, "Because you better never leave me."

Draco smiled at the memory, remembering something else about her, one of the qualities that he often found in Hermione as well. Draco and Anna, age ten.

__

"Reading again? Oh come on, let's go play," pleaded Draco pointing to the window, "look how sunny it is outside!"

"But it's such a good book. All this Roman history is horribly fascinating. Did you know that Shakespeare wrote a play based on Julius Caesar? Excellent play, mind you. I've read it twice now," said Anna still engrossed in her book.

"For one, you are just too smart for your own good, for another, it won't always be this sunny out, so let's go!" said Draco.

"Fine fine! Leave me to have wonders unknown. Let me never obtain such knowledge. Leave me to be as dumb as the dumbest muggles!" said Anna putting down her book, acting horrible dramatic.

"You'll never be as dumb as the dumbest muggle, you're just too smart for that," said Draco, "now let's go play in the gardens. Maybe we can play some tricks on that nasty old gardener."

"Mischievous as always Draco, but sounds like fun," said Anna smiling as she ran off with him. 

Draco sighed against his bed. His eyes were starting to well with tears that he refused to shed.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" he said to himself remembering days of worse times, like one of the days after his second year of Hogwarts

__

"Anna?" said Draco questioningly as he walked around the corner to see Anna crying her eyes out, hiding behind her knees, "what happened?"

"It's nothing," said Anna refusing to look him in the eye, "just leave me alone."

"Tell me. You know we don't keep secrets," said Draco sitting down beside her.

Anna looked Draco in the eyes, her eyes welling with tears.

"Your father thinks you love me," said Anna, "I don't know how he found out, but you have to just leave me alone. I know you don't care about me as anything more than your best friend or love me as your father thinks, but your father doesn't even care about the truth. I can't do this anymore. He hurts me you know? Bruises are all up my back and cuts and marks. He's been doing that since he saw the letter you wrote just before your last term for the school year. Sometimes, sometimes I just wished he'd kill me and get it over with. I know he wants to."

"Anna, don't talk like that. You're my best friend and I you said you'd never leave. You are my best friend in the whole world. I'll protect you," promised Draco, "I'll try and keep him away from you."

"You know that'll make him madder, so just, just leave me alone okay?" said Anna crying her eyes out.

"I'll leave you for now, but I'll be back. You're still my best friend," said Draco, "I'll see you later."

"Fine," said Anna trying to wipe away some of her tears.

"Draco?" came Hermione's voice from behind the door.

"What do you want?" said Draco trying to act all manly and tough, collecting all his pictures up. 

"Can I come in please?" asked Hermione a bit cautious of entering.

"Yeah sure," said Draco putting the box under his bed, forgetting all but one last picture on his bed.

Hermione opened the door up slowly, peeking around the corner at first. "You all right?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," said Draco scratching the back of his head. 

"Who's Anna?" asked Hermione walking across the room, "You can trust me you know."

Draco scoffed at this, "Yeah I'm sure I can, and no I'm not being sarcastic."

"Please, tell me, you look like you need to get this out," said Hermione sitting down beside him on his bed.

"You sure you want to know?" asked Draco, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah," said Hermione looking in his eyes, "I do. So I can help you."

"Well, I suppose you could say that Anna, was my pet, to do with whatever I please," said Draco sighing, "not that I did with her whatever I pleased, because that makes me sound like pervert."

"Go on. I mean, if you don't mind and it's okay with you," said Hermione softly as not have Draco turn on her and not confide in her at all.

"I got her when I was about five. She was a muggle daughter of one of the staff. My father found her one day and she was brought as my pet, but she more of my companion," said Draco, almost smiling at happy memories, "but over the years, we became good friends and before I went off to Hogwarts for my first year, I sent her home a letter. Seeing as she was my best friend, I signed it, with much love and best wishes. Well, the letter got to her, but also my father. So afterwards, when I came back from Hogwarts for the summer, I'd never be able to find her and if I did, she'd tell me to go away. My father was beating her, using unforgivable curses on her. He would have liked to kill her I'm sure, but this was much more effective. It hurt me to see her bruises and it hurt her too. I tried to comfort her, but she'd just get me to go away, swearing that every time I even went near her, that she would be beaten. So eventually I stayed away from her. If she had just even told me once, I would have smuggled her out of the house and sent her elsewhere, give her the chance of life that she would never get at our home. But no, that seemed too much and just before holidays ended, she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hermione taking his hand in hers, "how did she die? Never mind. It's none of my business"

"No, it's a valid questions. The truth is if I knew, I'd wish I didn't know," said Draco staring at the window, where the rain started to patter against.

"Suicide?" said Hermione almost choking on her words. She hated that word and didn't like to hear it, never mind say it.

"Yeah," said Draco fighting back the tears, "All I saw were her legs. The memory haunts me. I ran to see her and staff held me back. Everyone else was allowed near, but not me. I wanted to run to her, but she was already dead. I was dragged off to my bedroom, despite my attempts. I'd wish she'd just told me. I would have done anything to get her away. But she couldn't take the pain anymore and my father made her life desolate. So after her death, I just kinda of shutout everyone out. She was the only person I loved. If she was still alive today, I don't know how it would have even gone. To me she was like a sister almost, but at the same time, she could always be more. We never even got a chance to see how it ever played out. Her life was stolen from her. My father's cruel actions stole away the only girl I ever care about more than anything. She was stolen from her family. She was stolen from me…so that was it. I swore never to love again. Dramatic I know. Afterwards I played my role in society as the Malfoy muggle hater and let life go on, my heart as gone. I felt empty inside. I went though tons of relationship. Maybe that's even why I'd have another girl every night, just afraid if I got close to one, that maybe they'd die too or leave. That is the true reason why I have respect for muggles by the way. There was really no guy in a jail cell, but that's the story I tell if anyways finds out that I have some respect for muggles. And that's all she wrote."

"I had no idea Draco. I don't even know how to respond to that," said Hermione. 

"I'd say most don't, but then again, you're probably the only one I've ever told the truth to. I mean after all, I'm supposed to be truthful to you," said Draco staring at the box, the pictures waving happily at him.

"You don't have to tell me everything though if you don't want to. I just want you to know that you always can. We're friends right?" said Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah," said Draco smiling genuinely at Hermione, "we are."

"Good," said Hermione leaning over and kissing him on the forehead lightly, "now I'm going to go make some tea, if you want some, come down, alright?"

"Y-yeah sure," said Draco a little startled, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Great," said Hermione smiling sweetly at him as she closed the door behind him.

A slight blush, crept on Draco's face as she closed the door. He tried to brush away the heated feeling in his cheeks as he the pictures back in the box to put back on the top shelf in his closet. He looked in the mirror, trying to think of something platonic, making sure when he went back downstairs, she couldn't tell. He walked slowly down the stairs, almost silently. Hermione was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hands.

"I figured you'd come down. I fixed you a cup," said Hermione motioning to the cup on the other side of their table. 

"Thanks," said Draco sitting across from her. 

"You know, it's too bad you weren't as nice as this back at Hogwarts. People would have liked you a lot better," said Hermione sipping her tea. 

"Yeah well I have a lot less social responsibility now that I'm older. Everyone pretty much leave me alone to my own devices," said Draco sleepily.

"That much has changed since the days of Hogwarts?" asked Hermione her chin resting on her hands.

"No one really cares about Draco Malfoy," said Draco, "after all he was a playboy and that wasn't exactly what Malfoy's were supposed to be. They were supposed to be sophisticated and having a Malfoy be a player didn't really work, so everyone just kind of acted like I didn't exist. 

"Funny how people treat you differently when you do something that's not expected," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"People ever treat you differently because of something you did?" asked Draco sipping his tea, savouring the warm feeling it brought to his throat.

"Sure," said Hermione, "Every time I go anywhere in public. People look at my stomach in disgust. I mean I'm not that old, but not so young that I they couldn't believe I was married. But still, they treat me differently and that's the worst feeling in the world."

"I'm sorry," said Draco, his eyes on the table, "this really is my fault."

"It's not just one of our faults. We both did something that night and there's no point in regrets because like it or not, it won't go away, so let's just embrace it. It made us friends all right and you know, you're like my best friend right now and I couldn't ask for any other. Even Harry and Ron haven't been a friend to me like you have in these past months. So, don't feel sorry, just be my friend, all right?" said Hermione.

"Alright," said Draco with a smile and a huge yawn. 

"You're tired," said Hermione putting her tea down and washing the few dishes in the sink, "you should go to bed soon."

"Yeah, well I will," said Draco, "after I finish my tea."

"Alright then," said Hermione still scrubbing the plate.

The two sort of sat in silence, not talking to one another. Draco was deep in thought. Why did she kiss his forehead? Should he ask why? Maybe he should, but he didn't know and the thoughts were swarming his head, keeping him from enjoying his tea. 

"Why did you kiss my forehead?" asked Draco rather abruptly, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Hermione as she had started drying the dishes.

"Why did you kiss my forehead?" he repeated clearly, articulating every word.

"It was something my mother used to do to me," said Hermione reaching to put a dish up in the cupboard, "when I was sad, we'd talk and after she made me feel better, she'd kiss my forehead and in some way, it just made things all the better. I don't know if it works on grown adults, but it's just a habit."

"Oh I see," said Draco who had started to sip his tea again, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why do you ask?" asked Hermione curiously as she reached up to put away another plate.

"It's just in my family we never really had any embrace of that kind. It was just all words or nothing at all," said Draco finishing up his tea, "that's all. Anyways I believe I shall be going to bed now. Goodnight."

Draco quickly put his cup in the sink and rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. His cheeks were burning with blush. He wondered what was happening to him. This, all of this, it was so un-malfoy like. Malfoy's didn't fall in love. Why was he even thinking about that word? Malfoy's only ever married to produce more male Malfoy's to carry on through the generations. They never married for love and besides this marriage hadn't even been for love. It had been because he was a damn fool in not using protection and getting completely wasted at a party. It was a mistake…just a mistake…but maybe it wasn't after all.

Draco walked down the hall to his bedroom, turning the knob slowly and flopping down on his bed near the window.

"I don't love her. I tolerate her. Besides why do I even care?" asked Draco to himself as he stared at the cloudless night sky out the window, "she's just a muggle born right? The only thing good about her is that she'll breed a strong and smart Malfoy. That's all that matters."

But then again, he thought. What about all her good qualities? They way she seems to have given you a chance and seen a side of you that no one else has? What about the way she laughs when you guys are talking? The way her eyes sparkles on a cloudless night with the moon reflecting in them. The feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he an she were alone, the blush in his cheeks when he saw her or the way his heart would beat ever so fast when she looked into his eyes…

"Push those thoughts out," said Draco to himself his cheek again flushed.

But why did he have to? He tried to search his mind for the answer, but even his thoughts deceived him and he couldn't find one good reason why he couldn't. Why couldn't he, even as a Malfoy, love her? Was he not human like everyone else? Did he not despise the father who had filled his head with thoughts of hatred towards anything remotely mugglish? So why couldn't he love her? What held him back? Tradition? Surely he was past that. He had already broken tradition while being a notorious player. What held him back from expressing his love to her?

Rejection. He was afraid that she would never feel the same. He had been a monster to her and many of her friends back at Hogwarts and although they may be friends, she could never love him. He had done too much damage, damage that could never be rectified. 

Draco sighed in frustration as he rolled out of bed to put his pyjamas on his thoughts still on the brunette in the room across the room from his.

Hermione sat down on her bed, still thinking about all that Draco had told her about his friend, best friend in fact, Anna. How could he deal with losing her like that? Hermione knew she could never be that strong if one of her friends had died in such a fashion. She would have closed herself to the world, being cold to anyone…But then again, that's what Draco did, didn't he? He was cold to everyone, doing terrible things to everyone. Playing women for his selfish purposes. What kind of guy did that guy of stuff? Not the guy who you wanted to marry, or even ever hang around with and definitely not the kinda guy you'd ever fall in love with.

But despite all that, did everyone not deserve a second chance to show his or her true colours? And although most people thought the before thoughts were his true colours, they were sadly mistaken. Hermione knew the good in his heart, the way his eyes would light up when she showed any kind of kindness towards him. Maybe it was time to look past the misconceptions and see Draco as a new person. Truth be known, he had changed a lot in the past months. He was compassionate. He was nice and most of all he did have a good heart that he rarely showed, but surprisingly had showed to Hermione, trusting her. 

Hermione sat crawled under the covers of her bed and turned off the light, staring at her ceiling. She didn't love him, that much she did know for sure. What she didn't know is how she would feel in a few months time. He had already started opening up to her more and more each day. 

Thanks for your reviews. I'm really grateful for them. Anyways I'll try and update soon, but no promises. School is driving me nuts and I'm already so far behind in my management class.

Later dayz~

~*Alyssa*~  



	7. You couldn't

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all, zip zilch nada 

Learning to Love  
By Alyssa

Chapter Seven

Nine months had quickly passed. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Each and every day the two spent together, the closer they became. The best of friends each had ever known. They laughed together, and they cried together, taking the good with the bad. 

At this moment, it was one of the bad times. Draco was reading over his weekly letter of hate from his father in their study.

Draco,

I just wanted you to know how very disappointed we are in you. A mudblood for a wife and a child result with mudblood filth in it. I hope you understand the shame you have brought on your family. We knew of your playboy ways and we were willing to forgive those, but this is something your mother and I will never allow. Don't expect us at the birth of this child or anything pertaining to it. I hope you're happy. Our family name has been disgraced and it's your entire fault

Lucius

"Well I didn't have to bring anything to the Malfoy name that wasn't already there," muttered Draco to himself.

He was about to throw it in the fire as he had the previous notes when he decided that perhaps he'd had enough and it was time he had written a letter back of his own.

Father,  
Did I ever do anything right by you? Did I turn out as you planned? I was cold and selfish SOB just like you wanted. Do you think I'm wasting my time doing the things I want to do? You've always disproved when I didn't do what you expected of me. I just want to make you proud. I'm never going to be enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm all right. You can't change me. I am my own person and I refuse to follow in your footsteps. To be a cold and heartless man that cares neither for his wife nor his only child. I never had to disgrace the Malfoy name father. You did it all by yourself. Your cold and heartless words, are they supposed to make me feel bad? Are you trying to turn me cold like you? Well I can tell you I'm not going to be like you. I will have feelings and here's the clincher that will really kill you and make you roll over in your future grave. I love Hermione. I love that "mudblood" as you call her more than anything in the world and I just wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. But I suppose no one can be by your standards.

Draco. 

Draco looked over the letter he had just written carefully. 

"Who ya writing too?" asked Hermione cheerfully.

"What?" said Draco covering up it secretively. What a dumb ass he was, expressing his feelings in a letter that she might see!

"Are you cheating on me Draco? Writing a letter to your lover?" mocked Hermione going into the kitchen.

"Don't be silly," said Draco rolling up the note, "it's a letter to my father and well we exchange some harsh words I'd rather not be seen. I'm not exactly proud of them but maybe it's just something he needs to hear."

"Well if it'll get him off your back, then go for it," said Hermione making herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping," said Draco quickly tying the note to their owl and sending it off.

"What did you say in it?" asked Hermione coming back into the study with two cups of tea.

"Thanks," said Draco as she handed him a cup, "I just told him that he should just leave us alone. It was time he got over it all. Bottom line, you and I are married, and it's gonna stay that way."

"Oh," said Hermione blushing slightly at his reference to it staying that way. Truth be told, she was growing very fond of Draco, she could maybe even go on to say that what she felt went beyond fondness, but admitting that would be admitting more than she was willing.

"He never will leave us alone, but maybe I made an impact at last," said Draco sipping the tea.

"I should hope so, but I swear you father is the most cold, cruel and uncaring man in the world," said Hermione shaking her head at the thought, "and to think, he's my father in law. Lucius Malfoy is my father in law. How horrible that sounds in one sentence."

Draco scoffed. If she thought he was bad now, she should have lived with him as a child, thought Draco. 

"Honestly," said Hermione standing up to walk around the room with her tea, "I think he must be the most insuff—"

At that point, Hermione had dropped her tea on the floor, the cup shattering into pieces as her she clutched her stomach.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Draco rushing from his seat over to her, "is it time?"

Hermione whimpered as she nodded a yes in reply. Draco rushed around the room grabbing his wand, holding her hand as he apparated to the closest hospital emergency entrance. They rushed into waiting room.

"Please someone, my wife is going to have a baby," said Draco looking at the nurse.

"Please quick," said Hermione as her water broke on the floor.

Immediately Hermione was put on a stretcher and hauled off to the maternity ward. 

"Draco," said Hermione as she lay in the bed, still waiting many hours later.

"Yes?" said Draco, who was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand tightly.

"Please, tell the baby, TO GET OUT OF ME ALREADY YOU'RE TAKING TOO DAMN LONG!!!" yelled Hermione irrationally at her stomach.

"I can't say that this is a good start," said Draco smiling at Hermione as she sighed, "it's not even born yet and you're getting mad at it."

"Hormones, I blame Hormones. Besides I have an excuse. I'm trying to push something the size of a watermelon out of me," said Hermione pushing her hair out of her face, "I'd like to you TRY!"

At that moment, another contraction came on, causing Hermione to scream as the nurse told her to breath.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING???" yelled Hermione as she screamed and whimpered all at the same time. 

"Calm down dear," said Draco, his hand on her back, "and lighten up on the hand, ok?"

"If I have to feel pain, you DAMN WELL WILL AS WELL!" screamed Hermione as the pain increased to finally subside.

Hermione collapsed against the back of her bed, breathing heavily. She put her head up to her forehead, having it rest there as she closed her eyes.

"It's coming soon, that I know," said Hermione wrinkling her nose in discomfort.

Draco smirked at Hermione's ongoing habit. Over the months, he had noticed that every time she was in any discomfort, she would wrinkle her nose.

"What are you smirking at you," said Hermione sitting up, propping herself up with her arms.

"Your, never mind," said Draco shaking his head, "just get it out already."

"I'll have you know this isn't exactly EASY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hermione as the mother load of all contractions started to take place.

"Hermione, breathe, breathe," said Draco holding her hand in his.

Hermione breathed in and out rapidly as nurses rushed in along with the doctor.

"This is it Mrs. Malfoy," said the doctor rushing in, "I just want you to take deep breaths in and out and push."

"That's easy for you to say Dr. Clancy," said Hermione as she screamed in agony.

"It's okay Hermione," said Draco holding her hand, grimacing in pain.

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave her final push as she collapsed against the bed, hearing the baby's scream.

"You did it," said Draco pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah," said Hermione smiling faintly, sitting up to see her baby.

"It's a girl Mrs. Malfoy," said one of the nurses handing her gently into Hermione's arms.

Hermione looked at her new baby lovingly, never feeling such joy in her life. She looked down on her little hands, her little head. In Hermione's eyes, she had never seen anything more perfect in her life. 

"She's beautiful," whispered Hermione to herself, so softly it was barely audible.

"Could I hold her?" almost whispered Draco, wanting to hold his new daughter, but at the same time not wanting to take her away from Hermione.

Hermione nodded smiling as Draco sat down on the bed beside her gently taking the baby from her arms.

Draco looked down lovingly at his daughter's face; almost afraid to breathe or even blink for fear it was all a dream. 

"Have either of you decided on a name yet?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," answered Hermione smiling wide at Draco, "Anna Marie Malfoy."

"A very pretty name indeed," said the nurse, "but if I may, can I please take her to the nursery now?"

Draco looked gingerly at Hermione, almost as if he expected her permission before parting with their daughter. With one last look he let the nurse take Anna from his arms, his eyes not leaving her till the nurse left the room.

Hermione lay back against the hospital bed, closing her eyes.

"It was worth it all wasn't it?" said Draco looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. I never thought the greatest joy of my life would come from my greatest enemy," said Hermione chuckling lightly to herself. "She's just so perfect, so beautiful."

"Like her mother," said Draco softly turning away, a blush forming in his cheeks, "too bad her dad's such an idiot."

"Her father's not an idiot," said Hermione touching his arm, "her father is perfect in every way imaginable."

Draco turned to look at Hermione who was smiling at him. Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and she saw something that she had never seen before, or maybe she had just missed it before. She saw love, the same look she saw in his eyes when he was looking at their daughter.

"No," said Hermione looking deep in his eyes, "you wouldn't, you couldn't."

"I couldn't what?" asked Draco blinking a few time as if he had just come out of a daze.

"You, I mean, You're in," stuttered Hermione starting to blush furiously trying to finish her sentence.

"You mean, Am I am in love with you?" asked Draco taking his hand in hers.

Hermione nodded, feeling Draco's hand shake a bit in hers. 

"I'm in love with you Hermione," said Draco looking down at the bed covers, "These past nine months have been the happiest in my life. I know it sounds corny, but all my life I've been expected to be a jerk and when I'm with you, I can be nice. I can actually be happy. When I look in your eyes, I see what I've been looking for all my life, true happiness."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, a few tear escaping her eyes as she looked towards the door.

"I'm sorry," said Draco standing up and getting off the bed walking towards the window.

"No, it's not that," said Hermione smiling again, "it's just, that's the nicest and sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. I realize that I'm not that pretty and I've had very few boyfriends but I've never felt so loved in my life. Please come back and sit here beside me."

Draco sighed and sat back down beside her like a shy little boy, a side of Draco she had never seen before in all her years' prior.

"Look here," said Hermione turning Draco's head towards her, "I-I-I love you too, so don't go thinking you're the only one who's sheepish here because—"

Draco interrupted her in mid sentence by placing his lips on hers to share their first real kiss. Hermione slowly pulled away, a small tear trickling down the side of her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco alarmed at the sight of a tear against her face, as he pushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm just happy," said Hermione, her breath staggering slightly, "I've wanted to tell you that I loved you for so long and I always thought well, we'd always stay friends."

"Friends that are married? Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice from the door of her hospital room.

"Ginny!" said Hermione excitedly as she saw her red haired friend, leaning against the doorframe, "How did you know I would be in a hospital?"

"Let's just say a little blonde haired bird told me," said Ginny winking at her as she came and sat on the other side of the bed. 

"You called her?" asked Hermione looking at Draco, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Well she is the only one who knows about us and I figured that you'd want someone to be there with you afterwards," said Draco smiling weakly, standing up abruptly, "I'm going to go find something to eat, did you want anything?"

"No," said Hermione smiling sweetly, "I'm fine."

"Uh, All right then," said Draco walking briskly from the room.

"Well that boy's quite shy when you get really meet him, isn't he?" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not a boy, we're young adults now, he's a man," said Hermione laughing at Ginny's antics.

"Well I suppose you'd know his manhood best," said Ginny winking at her.

Hermione went deep red in blush, flopping down against her pillows.

"Talk about a low blow," said Hermione shutting her eyes closed tight, trying to refocus them.

"Nothing but truth hun," said Ginny looking out the window. 

"So how's George doing?" asked Hermione as Ginny absently mindedly looked out the window.

"It's James now and he's fine," said Ginny sighing, crossing her arms still staring.

"What, do you go through men like socks? The flavour of the week? Really I thought better of you Virginia Weasley," said Hermione mockingly.

"Well maybe that's the problem," snapped Ginny glaring at Hermione.

"Whoa, calm down," said Hermione putting her hands up to signify that she wasn't going to start a fight.

"Well? Not everyone's like you? Not everyone can find their perfect mate by sleeping with their enemy. Not everyone can get away with things like you can! I mean look at this, your parents are fine with you getting knocked up by bad boy, asshole Draco Malfoy. Sure Lucius is an ass, but that's to be expected. Maybe I just want to do what everyone thinks I'm not going to do. I'm sick of playing the little girl part. It's shit 'Mione and I hate it," said Ginny who happened to be pacing the room as she did this, appearing to Hermione as if she were in courtroom speaking her case.

"Honestly? Do you think my life is easy? I had plans, dream, and expectations of me. Yes my parents are supportive because they love me. I have to live with a child till the end of my days because of something I did. Because I decided to be out of character, I ended up married to my enemy," said Hermione who unbeknownst her, was being closely listened too by Draco who was around the corner listening intently. 

"I don't get you Hermione. You act like you're on this high horse or something like you have to save the world. Honest, you think life is hard. Who cares if you have a kid? You love the guy who you had it with don't you?" said Ginny huffing sitting down in a chair by the window.  
"Yes I do, but I didn't always. You have no ideas the endless nights Draco and me spent fighting over things, small little insignificant things. You haven't the foggiest clue Ginny! You don't know what this is like. You don't know what it's like to be pregnant and have no idea where to turn to, afraid to tell your friends. You know how long it's been since I've seen or talked to Harry or Ron? It's been nine months and counting. I stopped talking to them the minute I even thought there was a possibility. You don't know what it's like to have your life with regrets and what-would-have-been's if I had done something different, but this world isn't about that, and this conversation isn't about that either, so tell me and stop beating around the bush. What is this really all about?" asked Hermione who had crossed her arms looking defiantly at Ginny.

"I've seen Harry," said Ginny biting her lip.

"So?" said Hermione, still confused, wondering exactly where Ginny was going with this, "How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine," said Ginny shaking her head, "but that's not what I mean. I mean I have seen Harry, in fact I've been seeing Harry."

"Like just out of the ordinary even when he's not there?" asked Hermione wanting to scream, annoyed at the curiosity of whatever it was Ginny was still trying to spit out.

"I mean romantically. I have been seeing Harry," said Ginny crossing one leg under her in her chair.

"Shouldn't that be great? I mean you fancied him a lot back at Hogwarts, granted I thought you were over that, but isn't it what you always dreamed of," said Hermione folding her hands in her lap, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You'd think. But with Harry, it's wonderful, really it is, but I mean it's like it's secret," said Ginny rubbing her temples.

"What do mean?" asked Hermione frowning slightly. 

"I mean we both date other people, but we still date and…" said Ginny playing with her bracelet.

"Well why don't you tell him that you don't want that? That you want more than that?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny with a puzzled look on her face, "I mean if you both like…love…like each other should it be that hard?"

"You haven't the faintest clue Hermione Granger," said Ginny thinking for a moment, "err..Malfoy."

"Hermione Malfoy, it does have sort of an interesting ring to it doesn't it?" said Hermione laughing slightly to herself, "definitely a change in the wind eh?"

"You are soo clueless Hermione. I love Harry, but he doesn't love me and I think…I think maybe…" said Ginny nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"What?" asked Hermione suddenly realizing that maybe this was more serious? "You don't think you're pregnant or anything?"

"Harry wants to join the Italian Wizardry Mafia," blurted out Ginny. 

"Excuse me?" said Hermione shaking her head, trying to compute what her friend had just blurted out, as if it were some random statement.

"Well not that there is an Italian wizardry Mafia, but he wants to join some kind of Mafia and I don't think he loves me," said Ginny pouting crossing her arms.

"Ginny, Please tell me you've decided to be an author and that you are completely making every little bit of what you said is true," said Hermione rubbing her forehead.

"For starters, there's something wrong with what you just said, but I do get your point and no I'm not making any of it up. Harry wants to be some tough guy and he wants me to be someone who I'm not," said Ginny.

"So who is it that he wants you to be?" asked Hermione.

"Some tough chick to go with the tough guy thing, but at the same time he wants me to dote upon him like he's the greatest thing in the world and be completely gorgeous so he can flaunt me off to all of his new friends," said Ginny looking at her nails, "really should get these manicured again."

"Alright then me just reiterate everything you've just said. You say that you're seeing Harry, but also seeing each other people. Your relationship is a secret and yet all of the sudden you tell me he wants to join a Mafia and wants you to be a tough chick so he can show you off to all of his new friends. All at the same time you think he doesn't care about you," said Hermione twirling a piece of her hair, "now what part of that just doesn't sound true at all? I think the whole Harry wanting to be in the mafia, or maybe, maybe just scrap it all and say it sounds kind of fishy."

"Okay, so some of it I made up to hide the truth, but I am telling the truth," pleaded Ginny.

"Which part is the truth?" asked Hermione.

"The Mafia part," said Ginny as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're lying," said Hermione scoffing at her.

"I'm not," said Ginny standing up off her chair.

"And I have heard of enough of this," said Draco finally deciding to stop eaves dropping and come into the room, "Harry? Mafia? You've got to be kidding."

"But I'm not," said Ginny holding her head, "we can call him up right now and he'll tell you. Besides I'm sure he would love to talk to his best friend. After all he did go down hill after you were absent in his life, maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"So you're not seeing John?" said Hermione squinting at her.

"It was JAMES, and no I'm not seeing him, or George from last week or anyone. I've only been seeing Mr. I want to be a big bad Mafia guy Harry Potter. Sometimes I think he's trying to compensate for something, but I well I can't see anything he's compensating for," said Ginny smirking at Hermione.

"Ginny," said Hermione hitting a clenched fist to her forehead lightly, shaking her head, "do what you want with Harry, but firstly don't tell me and secondly, just leave, I don't wanna hear anymore about Harry, I'm frankly not believing any of this. We'll talk about all of this at a later date."

"But Hermione," pleaded Ginny taking a step towards her bed.

"No," said Hermione putting her hand up, "I need rest. We'll talk later. Leave."

Ginny sulked, nodding slightly walking out of the hospital room.

"My goodness what has she got herself into? This is why you should never baby the youngest child. A lot of them grow up and get themselves into these weird situations," said Hermione pulling the cover over her head.

Draco pulled them down cupping her face with her hand.

"What about only children? Do they get themselves in weird situations too?" asked Draco coyly.

"I'm here aren't I?" said Hermione winking at him leaning towards him kissing him on the lips.

"Is that my answer?" asked Draco pulling away gently.

"You'd rather another?" asked Hermione pulling him into a deeper more passionate kiss. 

"Ahem," said a voice behind them. 

Draco and Hermione laughed nervously as the nurse stood her arms folded in front of her.

"Mrs. Malfoy needs her rest," said the nurse. 

"Alright," said Draco getting up off the bed.

"Be back soon?" asked Hermione smiling at Draco.

"As soon as you wake up from resting," said Draco winking at her.

Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. Hermione smiled to herself slightly before closing her eyes, drifting off in a dream.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry took soo long for this chapter and goodness knows that it sucks. The mafia thing….If Ginny really telling the truth or not? I don't even know. But that's the lovely thing, you don't know I don't know, so it leaves it to mystery, which is how I like it. Anyways exams are coming up. Please don't hate me for making you wait so long!

~Alyssa --o  



	8. Letters

A/N: Sorry to make you wait. I hope you enjoy~ 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I write this for fun and for other's enjoyment. Point blank, that's it. 

  


Learning to Love  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By Alyssa

Hermione tapped her pencil on her desk nervously as she attempted to finish her homework for her studies of magical artefacts class. Draco meanwhile sat down on the couch beside the baby monitor reading a book on muggle cars.

"You seem nervous?" said Draco, his head buried in the book.

"I am," said Hermione drawing stars in the margins of her notes.

"Whatever for? Anna is upstairs sound asleep I don't see what's wrong," said Draco flipping through to the expensive imports section of his book.

"I promised myself when Anna turned three months old that I would call Harry because it would then be almost a year since I last talked to him or Ron," said Hermione.

"So why don't you call him," said Draco pulling out his wand, muttering a spell that brought Hermione the phone.

"I wasn't going to actually call him. I was going to owl him," said Hermione grabbing the phone.

"Well you know where the owls are," said Draco, "and you've got paper right in front of you."

"I'm scared," said Hermione, "well not scared, just slightly overly nervous."

"Just at least write the letters out and then we'll see if we'll send them out, alright?" said Draco popping a piece of gum in mouth.

"Fine," said Hermione tearing of a piece of paper from her notepad to start Harry's note.

__

Dear Harry,

It's been awhile hasn't it? You're probably wondering what happened to me. No worries, I'm fine where I am and perfectly happy. I'm writing a letter to Ron as well. Maybe some time we can meet up. You can see where I live now and how I'm living. We could have tea or something and anyways I don't have much to say though you'd think in a year I would. Send a letter with the owl that brings this. They'll know where to find me,

Hermione

"There's one done," said Hermione handing the letter to Draco to read.

"Sounds good," said Draco motioning for the owl to come over his way when Hermione's back was turn. He tied the note to the owl and sent it off.

Hermione pulled off another piece of paper and started to write to Ron. 

__

Hello Ron, 

I'm sending a letter to you, finally after a year or so. Don't worry about me for I am fine and happy too in fact. Hopefully we can meet up sometime. Just us or us and Harry would work too seeing as I haven't seen him either in a while. If you want to send a letter back, send it with the owl that delivers your letter. They'll bring me your letter,

Hermione

"Well I'm done that letter now, just need to figure out if I'll send either one now," said Hermione sitting on the end of the couch at Draco's feet. 

"Well let's see Ron's letter," said Draco sitting up to reach for the letter from Hermione, "looks fine."

Draco motioned for their other owl to come over and started tying the note to it when Hermione started looking at him as if he had turned into a grapefruit.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione reaching for the letter.

"Uh uh uh," said Draco standing up with the owl perched on his arm, "this letter's going to Ron or it'll never get sent."

He went over to the window and let the owl fly away.

"Well where is Harry's letter then?" asked Hermione looking to her coffee table where the letter was presumed to sit.

"I sent that while you were writing Ron's letter," said Draco going back to flipping through his book.

"WHAT??? Are you insane? I wasn't actually going to send either one of those letters," said Hermione starting to pace the room.

"Yes, I know that," said Draco yawning lazily. 

"And you sent them anyways?" said Hermione stopping in front of him.

"Yup," said Draco looking pas his book at her nodding.

"Oh you insufferable git," said Hermione stamping her foot and storming off into the kitchen.

"Well at least you'll finally know if Harry really joined the Italian wizarding Mafia," said Draco smirking at her from the couch. 

"Oh that's not even funny," said Hermione from the kitchen. She put her hand over her mouth, staring at the teacup on the counter, void of all thought. She paced around the kitchen for a while before she finally emerged back to the living room where Draco was laying down on the couch, calm as ever.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" asked Hermione grabbing his book.

"Because I'm arrogant and don't like them?" said Draco sitting up and grabbing it back.

"But they're going to kill you when they find out," said Hermione grabbing the book back out of his hands.

"I'd like to see them try," said Draco grabbing for it as Hermione pulled it out of his reach.

"They're not pushovers you know," said Hermione using the book to point at him.

"You're right dear," said Draco his hands neatly placed in his lap, "I really should be worried about them because they just might really hurt me."

"See? That's what I'm talking about," said Hermione looking off out the window, absentmindedly holding the book.

"Precisely," said Draco grabbing Hermione wrist and pulling her over the couch so her head landed on his lap, "why I'm not going to let them even touch me, okay?"

Hermione started up smirking at him, "you really are arrogant you know."

"Comes with being a Malfoy," he said grabbing the book, reading it once again.

"I wonder if they'll respond," said Hermione twiddling her thumbs.

"You're not going to let me read my book are you?" said Draco putting the book down on the table. 

"No, not really," said Hermione smiling up at his face.

"Well, I'm sure they will respond, after all, those idiots are supposed to be your best friends," said Draco planting a light kiss on her forehead. 

"And they are, they just probably didn't know where I was, or maybe they didn't believe the name Hermione Malfoy in the wizarding index could be me," said Hermione twirling a piece of lose hair around her finger.

"Dumb and in denial. Love pair you got there for friends," said Draco picking up the television remote off the table flicking the T.V on. 

"Like your pair was any better? Two goons who'd been hit one too many time in the head with a beater stick?" said Hermione watching the television.

"They were my mindless followers. I enjoyed their company," said Draco yawning, covering his mouth.

"Well at least mine weren't mindless," said Hermione pushing the lose strand of hair she had been playing with behind her ear.

"That's debatable," said Draco rubbing his eyes hearing a cry over the baby monitor.

"Do you want to go or should I?" asked Hermione sitting up almost instantaneously upon the heard cry.

"I wanna see my baby girl, so I'll go," said Draco getting up quickly.

"What if I wanted to go," said Hermione sitting on the couch, one leg tucked under the other.

"Too bad," said Draco hurrying up the stairs. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he started walking ever so slowly, stepping lightly on the wood floors. He opened the door slowly as not to have it creek and came up alongside the crib where the crying infant lay.

"What's wrong with daddy's little girl," said Draco pulling the railing of the crib down, gently picking her up in his arms, "are you hungry? Or are you just wanting to get up?"

Upon saying these words, he started to notice a familiar odour in the room and he smirked slightly to himself.

"Oh I see, you need your diaper changed," said Draco bringing her over to the change table. Draco cooed over her, receiving gurgled laughs from the young child. Every smile, brought warmth into his heart and even a job like changing diapers seemed like a joy.

With a final strap of the diaper looked at Anna and said, "all finished here baby girl. But your nap is not, so lets go downstairs and get you another bottle. I'm sure your mum wants to see you."

He walked down the stairs, a smile spread across his face as he saw Hermione's face light up at the sight of Anna.

"Why are you up so early sweetie?" asked Hermione as Draco passed her over to her arms.

"She needed a bit of cleaning up and now she needs another bottle," said Draco walking into the kitchen, getting a bottle down from the shelf. 

Hermione smiled down at the small child in her arms, "Did you miss mum? I sure missed you."

"She missed her daddy more," said Draco from the kitchen.

"Don't listen to word he says. I know it's your mum you miss," said Hermione kissing Anna's forehead as Draco came into the living room handing the bottle to Hermione. 

"Whatever," said Draco sitting down next to her.

Hermione looked at him one eyebrow cocked. "Did I just hear the oh so refined, Mr. Maturity Draco Malfoy use the over used muggle term 'Whatever'?" said Hermione as she smirked at him.

"Oh just, shh," said Draco running his hand through his hair looking away. 

Hermione smiling at his sign of defeat turned her gaze back to her baby girl who was starting once again to nod off into sleep.

"You know you really should have sent those letter's earlier," said Draco quietly peacefully content.

"I told myself I would send them when Anna turned three months old--," said Hermione as Draco cut in.

"But she's six months now and they were just sent," said Draco holding Anna's little hand in his sighing.

"Anna should really be getting back to bed now," said Hermione setting the bottle gently down on the coffee table, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting here," said Draco sitting back against the couch. 

A few minutes later Hermione came walking quietly down the stairs and into the living room.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Draco eyeing her as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione scratching the back of her neck.

"You know exactly what I mean," said Draco looking straight into her eyes. "Why are you so afraid to talk to your two best friends?"

"I've always had expectation for everything I do and this, you, Anna, they just don't follow the expectations that were set out for me by friends and family. I'm amazed I've told my parents," said Hermione fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

"You didn't tell them till after Anna was born and you told them that we were planning to get married," said Draco.

"And we are planning to get married," said Hermione looking out the window.

"So why are you still so fidgety," asked Draco looking out the window to see if there was something there.

"Well they're probably going to reply right away because they haven't seen me in a long time and they'll want to know how I'm doing and if I'm dating anyone and I don't know if I can tell them," said Hermione.

"Well I'm sure they'll understand, they're supposed to be your friends right?" asked Draco.

"Have you forgotten who you are?" asked Hermione looking straight at him.

"Draco Malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy who's married to Hermione Malfoy?" said Draco looking at her questioningly.

"You are THE Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin bad boy. The one who teased and tormented me and my friends for all the years we were at Hogwarts. You were notorious all for England in the muggle world for being a playboy and do you think for one second that they don't know that?" asked Hermione breathing heavily afterwards, having said that all very quickly in one breath. 

"I always thought the past would be best left in the past, but while it's up in our faces in the presents I might as well get some things out too. For starters I showed you to my father not long after we found out you were pregnant despite his wrath. I presented you to my friends although they didn't like you then and still don't now. I gave up being a playboy and settled down to have a family with you and I have changed a lot since this started. I do not drink, I do not party and I am always here for you and our daughter. I would face hell and back again just for you and I don't know why even though I show that to you each and every day that you think that my past will disrupt the future among your friends," said Draco turning away from her staring out the window blankly.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione biting her lip.

"You know sometimes that just doesn't always cut it," said Draco standing up and pulling out his wand, "I'll be back later."

With a loud cracking sound, Draco was gone leaving Hermione alone in the living room.

Hermione stood up; ready to cry, but she wouldn't do that. She had resorted to tears whenever anything went wrong in her life. How pampered she was as a child, being her parents only. Hermione looked out the window at the quiet street ahead of her. She was a spoiled brat. She had never had to face any troubles, well not like these. She didn't know what to do when things went tough for normal people. Like it not, her life was more or less normal. Her and Draco lived in a muggle neighbourhood and resorted to living like muggles. All she cared about was herself in most cases and looking upon what she had just said and about how she felt about it, not caring the least about how her words would affect Draco. Why wasn't he like this? He was an only child too and maybe to some degree he had followed in the stereotypes as well as a child. 

Hermione had always thought of herself more mature than her friends. Always finding that she knew the answers to everything gave her joy. But with all that maturity, she finally realized that she had still be the more immature of them all. Draco had stepped up and took responsibility when he found out Hermione was pregnant. He rarely even went out with friends anymore and stayed home to take care of Anna. Sure he had been subject to only child syndrome. He had partied, he had fooled around but when it came to thinks that really mattered, he was ready. But Hermione couldn't say the same for herself. Maybe she had been a coward all this time. Maybe it was time that she grew up. She had to apologize to Draco, but only God knew where he went and she'd have to wait it out till he came home.

Hermione sighed sitting back down on the couch, engrossed in her own thoughts she barely registered the tapping at her windowsill. Blinking twice she turned to where to the noise was to see an owl flapping his wings at the window. She rushed over to the window to open in, upon having the owl rest on the table. Hermione untied the letter from it's leg, fed the owl a treat and away it went.

Hermione took a deep breath before she unwrapped the note carefully opening it up to full size. This one was from Ron.

__

Hermione!

You gave me quite a scare! Neither me nor Harry had a clue where you went. We thought you were dead or captured by some radical Wizarding Group (they're becoming more and more of a threat). I hope you're well wherever you are. Ginny misses having tea with you.

Hermione smiled upon reading this having forgotten that Ron hadn't a clue that Ginny knew where she was. She shook her head and continued to read on.

__

Things are brilliant here. I'm working for a small wizarding lawyer firm. Can you imagine how many wizards sue other wizards? I thought muggles had problems with the law; the wizards that come in her are absolutely balmy. How are you doing? Last time I checked you were still in school. Did you decided to study abroad. I really wish you would have told me. I've been mad with worry. Oh great news. I'm engaged to this girl I met at a party. She's really brilliant. Her name is Kiera Mills. She's amazing; you'd love her if you met her. Anyways please send another post soon. I really do want to get together with you and talk about the times.

Yours truly,  
Ron

Hermione rested her head on her hand looking down at the letter. She had to write back, that much she knew. But what would she say? She wasn't going to run away anymore so she quickly went over to her desk, took out a scroll and her nicest quill and started to write.

__

Ron,  
I'm doing fine. Things are going really great for me right now. I'm actually studying at home right now. I'm living in a lovely house not far from the city in a beautiful neighbourhood. I'm currently living with my fiancé and our child. Yeah, I have a child. She's beautiful her name is Anna and she's six months old now. He really is great. He treats me like gold. I hope you and Harry will approve. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm sure you'll be quite surprised at my choice when we meet. I'd like us to meet on January 2nd while we're all still on Christmas Vacation. I'll be waiting for your reply, keep in touch

Love,   
Hermione

Hermione quickly rolled up the letter and tied it up. She went over to the windowsill and whistled loudly causing her owl to come flying towards her. She tied the letter to its leg and told it to go to Ronald Weasley. She petted it affectionately because it flew off. 

Hermione had only just went and lay back on the couch when an owl flew in the open window bringing a letter with it.

"His reply already?" said Hermione to herself upon slapping her hand to her forehead realizing that her other owl was probably not even near Ron's yet. This was obviously Harry's reply. She quickly unravelled this one eager to read what he had wrote.

__

HERMIONE!  
Oh my gosh I thought I'd never hear from you. Me and Ron thought you were dead!

Again Hermione smiled at this. Him and Ron were so alike, when they wrote, the wrote the same thing. She continued to read on.

__

How are you doing? You must be doing something amazing to not contact him or I in all these months. How long as his been? It's been over a year I'm sure. I suppose wherever you are you mustn't be near a proper owl post. You really should get your own owl someday Hermione, though this one that you sent it with is gorgeous. Who did you send it with? Wizard Express? Not that it matters though. Life here is great. My quidditch career is booming. Did you know I was playing for Britain? It's am amazing experience. I'm working most of the year, but I'm on holidays now.

"So much for the Italian Wizarding Mafia," said Hermione to herself.

__

You wouldn't believe who I'm seeing right now. I'm actually dating Ginny. Ron wasn't too pleased when he found out. Well actually he was furious and threatened to unleash Fred and George's newest invention on me. They're insane you know. He's more comfortable with the idea now. Ginny's insane too. I'm surprised I'm dating her. She's quite different from me and her stories are classic. I hope to meet up with you soon. Please owl back

Sincerely,  
Harry

Again Hermione went over to write out another letter.

__

Harry,  
This being my second letter I've become pro at the art of brevity and I really want to make this quick. I've got a baby and a fiancé. He's wonderful, handsome and treats me like gold. I love him a lot and I hope you approve of him. Be in for a surprise. I hope you and Ron will join me on January 2nd and now that I think about it I've forgotten to mention a place. Meet me on January 2nd at Flourish and Blotts. I'll bring my fiancé, but I think I'll leave Anna at home. If you want more details, Ron had them, but please tell him the place for me. Hope to see you soon!

Hermione

Hermione immediately went over to where the owl was feeding and tied the note to its leg. With a few more sips of water the owl flew out the window and Hermione closed the window to leave the cold out.

Finally finished at last she laid down on the couch and rested.

Meanwhile Draco was at his father and mothers house having a talk with his mother.

"I love her dearly, but sometimes she can just be so self-centred," said Draco drinking his coffee.

"She's just not used to these changes. I'm sure she'll grow up and realize them some day but you'll just have to be patient," said Narcissa sipping her tea.

"Why couldn't father be like you? You're so much more understanding. I can see it all now. If father was here he'd look at me and say, 'that's what you get for marrying a mudblood. They're filth and they never amount to anything, not like us purebloods. Unlike them our blood isn't tainted.'" Said Draco as her heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh you know me so well son," said Lucius from behind him, "although it's rude to talk about one in his own house, so perhaps next time you should learn to hold your tongue."

"Stuff it dad," said Draco standing up walking over to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for the talk mother."

"You can stay longer you know," said Narcissa putting her tea down.

"I would if I could, but some people don't know what privacy is I really should be going. Have a good day," said Draco and with a cracking sound he was gone again.

"Such a stupid insolent fool of a boy. I though I had taught him better than that," said Lucius, "impregnating a mudblood and falling in love with it too. How shameful."

Narcissa just shook her head and went to exit her room as Lucius grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't finished talking," said Lucius staring into her eyes dangerously.

"I was finished listening," said Narcissa yanking her arm free walking away quickly up the stairs.

Lucius huffed slightly and went to sit down in a chair in the study.

"Stupid boy," he muttered to himself.

Hermione was almost falling asleep on the couch when a loud crack from behind her occurred.

"Draco?" she said rubbing her eyes sitting up yawning. 

"Yeah," said Draco leaning on the couch looking at her.

"I'm sorry and I mean it. I really do I was selfish and self-centred and I should have tried to be more—" said Hermione as Draco silenced her with a kiss.

Hermione was surprised and taken a back a bit but quickly embraced the kissing back. She pulled him towards her pulling his over the side of the couch, having put them in the position of Hermione lying on the couch with Draco on top.

Draco pulled away gently, "you know this is what started this whole fiasco."

"Draco!" said Hermione punching him gently in the arm.

Draco leaned in again to kiss her when a cry came from over the baby monitor.

"You or me?" said Draco smiling down at her.

"You're closest," said Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes as he got up and started to go upstairs when Hermione quickly joined him.

"I figured we could both go," said Hermione linking arms with him.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Draco as he opened up Anna room going in there quietly.

Hermione and Draco came up alongside the crib, Hermione still holding on to Draco. They both smiled down at their precious daughter. Upon seeing her parents Anna stopped crying and started to giggle, biting on her fingers.

Author's Note: Finally finished this chapter. Oh my goodness took so long I know. I can't apologize enough. I was totally stressed with school and now I only have 3-4 classes during the week and I was also on the biggest mental block ever. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. It's been forever and I hope I'll update again soon, but no promises. If there's any mistakes..sorry, I just didn't want to reread again. This is a horrible chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to get it out so you guys could read it. Please Review! I'll love you forever and it gives me tons of inspiration to actually write.

~*Alyssa --o


	9. Disaster

A/N: To the reviewer who asked if they were married or engaged. This is whole it works. Before the baby was born, they got married. It was a quick little marriage so they'd be married when the baby was born. Anyways they're going to have a second wedding and no one except them will know that they were already married before. The second wedding is so that she can have a nice wedding, like your dream wedding. Anyways that's the deal with that. 

Learning to love  
Chapter Nine  
By Alyssa

"Quit pacing will you," said Draco putting his jacket on as he watched Hermione pace the length of their hallway over and over again.

"Wouldn't you be nervous too? Not that I'm ashamed of you, but I haven't seen Ron and Harry in a year. I wonder if they've changed any. Can you image? Ron as a lawyer. It seems almost impossible with his disposition," said Hermione walking back into the living room and sitting down in a chair.

"I'm sure the weasel is very good at arguing. He always was back at Hogwarts," said Draco following in after her.

"And what about Harry. A quidditch star. That's overly impressive. After all it only was his dream. And for Britain too. I can't face him. He's a star now and look where I am. Absolutely nowhere," said Hermione getting up, looking around frantically before running upstairs.

"Hermione!" said Draco chasing up after her, finding her sitting on the bed.

"What am I supposed to say to them Draco?" asked Hermione sitting cross legged on their bed, "Hey, long time no see, got a kid, married to Draco, but by the way you're looking great."

"Say what feels natural," said Draco sitting down beside her, "they're your friends, you should be able to talk to them naturally."

"But if they're such good friends, how come I couldn't talk to them till now? Why did I wait over a year just to talk to them?" asked Hermione running her hand through her hair.

"Because you were scared because I'm a prick and they hate me," said Draco holding her hand.

"You're not a prick," said Hermione looking into his eyes.

"You know that, they don't and you know that they don't know that you know I'm not a prick, if that made any sense," said Draco laughing lightly.

"Yeah it made sense," said Hermione smiling at him, letting go of his hand and pushing herself off the bed. She paced around the room a bit, constantly checking her watch and on the occasion looking out the window, "I can do this. I am a strong hardworking woman. I've faced Voldemort, made nice with my enemy. I can face my friends."

"Great," said Draco pulling out his wand, "let's get going to Diagon Alley. I have to pick up a few books I had on order at Flourish and Blotts."

"I can't do it!" said Hermione running around the room into her closet shutting the door.

"Hermione, please come out of the closet," said Draco leaning against the door, shutting his eyes and putting his hand over his eyes in realization of the double meaning to phrase he had just spoken, "and in the physical sense, not the err…other you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean and wouldn't that be horrible for you. You love a girl and she ends up turning into a homosexual because you're that bad," said Hermione from inside the closet, "I have a right mind to just do that just to spite you."

"Or just to stall time," said Draco looking at his watch again, "you know we have to be there soon and I still want to get to the book store. So please can we just leave besides if you chicken out, Diagon Alley is a big place we can duck into a store if we see them and then duck away once they pass, leave, and apparate home."

"Promise?" said Hermione leaning against the door on the inside.

"Promise," answered Draco abruptly opening the door, causing Hermione to fall forward, sprawled on the floor. Hermione blushed furiously looking up at Draco. Her sheer black just past knee skirt had hiked itself up in the process up to her upper thigh. "That's hot," he said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Damn straight," said Hermione pushing herself up off the ground and dusting herself off, "you're lucky this shirt is purple or else my sleeve would have gotten dirty."

"Then I consider myself lucky, let's go," said Draco pulling on Hermione arm, dragging her out of the bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs.

"What about Anna?" asked Hermione jerking her wrist away from him suddenly.

"Stop stalling, you know very well she's staying with your parents for a few hours and that they picked her up and hour ago when we were going to leave," said Draco putting his jacket on slipping his wand inside his pocket.

"Fine, fine," said Hermione putting on her jacket, "Do I really have to go?"

"We've been over this already and yes, so just apparate out of here," said Draco pulling out his wand, waiting for Hermione to pull out hers.

"You first," said Hermione crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't trust you. You go first and then I know that you'll be Diagon Alley," said Draco sighing in annoyance. Hermione's reluctance was starting to try on his patience.

"Fine," said Hermione bringing out of her wand and with a loud crack, she was gone.

"Finally," said Draco to himself pulling out his wand. He was just about to apparate when he heard another crack come from the kitchen.

He ran quickly to the kitchen, knowing that they had charms on the house against others apparating into the house besides Hermione or himself. He unsurprisingly saw Hermione standing in the kitchen and he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"I know, I know," said Hermione sitting down in the kitchen chair.

"You're acting completely childish and unreasonable," said Draco sitting down beside her, "and it's really starting to get on my nerves so can we just leave before I really blow my top."

"Fine," said Hermione pulling out her wand and leaving with a crack. As he saw her vanish in front of his eyes he quickly apparated to Diagon Alley finding Hermione standing there, looking as though she was ready to apparate back.

"Well glad to see you finally got here," said Draco coming up behind her. He hugged her from behind, giving her a sense of security before he slipping his hand into her pocket, taking her wand.

"Hey," said Hermione turning around abruptly, "that's mine, give it back."

"You'll just try and get away and go back home so I'm going to keep it," said Draco tucking it away in his pocket.

"Fine," said Hermione blowing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Diagon Alley was busy as usual with the bustle of busy witches and wizards. Also being a weekend, it was packed with young witches and wizards. Draco and Hermione made their way through the crowd to Flourish and Blotts. They had no sooner walked through the door when Hermione had caught sight of the other part of their former trio. She looked to Draco for his help but he had already wandered off into the special order pick up area of the store. Hermione bit her lip realizing that she couldn't just pop out of there. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous, but she was sure she'd have a big laugh about it later. In the meanwhile she had to figure out what to do. At that point in time she had completely lost sight of both Harry and Ron in her panic so she ducked down and pretended that she was leafing through a travel magazine about magical areas of Eastern Europe. As she sat there, she still on the occasion looked for the duo when someone bumped into her, knocking her over.

"What the—" Hermione started to say when she saw a very perturbed Draco standing over her. He sighed and looked away from a second before he offered her his hand to stand up. No sooner had he done that when Hermione heard her name called from behind her.

"Oh no," she said turning around to see Harry and Ron coming towards her quickly. Hermione bit her lip said a quick sorry to Draco and before he could ask why she gave him a huge push causing him to trip and fall face first, almost hitting his nose to ground, but his caught himself with his hands.

Hermione quickly walked forward as to get away from Draco before he could get up.

Meanwhile Draco was fuming inside. Oh he was going have his revenge on her he just had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Oh you're lucky I love you," said Draco picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off.

"Are you okay?" asked a sales assistant who had rushed over.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," said Draco bending over to pick up his book off of the floor, "I really would just like to pay for this book and be one my way if that's not too much to ask."

"Yes sir," said the sales assistant taking him to the nearest till ahead of a long line up.

"This really isn't necessary," said Draco as he received many death glares from people who had been standing in line for a long time. 'Wait a minute,' thought Draco, 'I was once the most feared and respected wizard and now I'm feeling sheepish about cutting in line. Oh bah, I'm turning soft.'

"You're Draco Malfoy," said the cashier in front of him.

"Yes I am, now ring me through my book and let me be on my way," said Draco, feeling very grumpy.

"I saw you get pushed over there," said the cashier as Draco handed her some money, "never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy let someone push him around without retaliation."

"Well trust me there will be retaliation and you know what I think I just might have you fired," said Draco giving her his meanest glare, causing the cashier to get a worried expression on her face, "so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and maybe when I return here I won't talk to you superior."

With that Draco picked up his book and left the store with a smile on his face. Oh it was so good to be mean sometimes. The look on that cashiers face had brought a smile to his face and stirred up something inside of him. Oh he would have his revenge on Hermione and it would be sweet.

"You dropped out of college???" said Harry as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"I'm taking correspondence now from my house so I can stay at home," said Hermione as the three sat down at a table.

"Why from your home?" asked Ron as he flagged down a waitress.

"Because I was sick of the classroom learning experience," said Hermione starting to get a little frustrated at their little game of twenty questions, "Anyways enough about me what about you two? Ron you're working for a law firm now correct?"

"Yeah I am. Best job I ever held. Much better than the last by far," said Ron telling the waitress to bring him a butterbeer.

"What was your last job?" asked Hermione curiously, looking up to the waitress, "umm, you know I'll just have water, thanks."

"I worked in a muggle fast food place. Anger as usual got the better of me and I pulled out my wand and hexed my manager. Needless to say I was fired and this whole thing was quite big, in the news and everything. The ministry had to get involved and I got in a lot of trouble. But then I found my true calling in wizard law. I love representing wizards like myself who have gotten into trouble with wizarding laws and need representation," finished Ron threading his fingers together, putting his hands behind his head, "so when are we going to meet this fiancé of yours?"

"Oh he'll be by later I'm sure," said Hermione smiling as she saw Draco come right through the doors. Her eyes bulged at the sight of him and she immediately put her head down on the table.

"So I guess I should tell you about myself too. I was discovered late last year in one of my exhibition games in the minor Quidditch league. It all happened so fast. One minute I was playing, the next I was signing a contract to play for Britain. Isn't that great 'Mione."

A muffled "yes" came up from the table.

"Do you hate me? You seemed so eager to hear about Ron and now you barely pay attention to me, not to mention I had to bring it up and you never even asked," said Harry trying to get Hermione to bring her head up.

"Oh stop being a pansy Potter," said Hermione as her head shot up looking at him. No sooner had the words come out, had she clapped her hands over him mouth.

"Excuse me?" said Harry looking quite offended at her rude and uncharacteristic comment.

"Oh my goodness Harry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap out at you like that. It just came out and I couldn't stop it," said Hermione biting her lip, "sorry."

"It's forgiven," said Harry as the waitress brought them their drinks, "Nothing like a good screwdriver. And people think muggles are good for nothing!"

"I really am interested in your Quidditch career and I am very happy for you and you as well Ron. You both seem to have found your perfect career," said Hermione taking a large gulp of her water.

"Hey Hermione," said Draco sitting down beside her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I've been looking all over for you."

Hermione looked like she was going to die right on the spot. She quickly looked to Harry and Ron to see their reactions.

"This is your fiancé?" said Harry looking at Draco.

"Look guys I can explain," Hermione started to say before she was interrupted.

"Nice to meet you mate," said Harry holding out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco reluctantly took it, suspicious of Harry's civil tone.

"You too?" said Draco one eyebrow cocked, giving Hermione a look of confusion.

"Yeah nice to meet you," said Ron doing the same, "you must have heard loads about me and Harry from Hermione seeing as we're her best friends."

"And you must have heard loads about me seeing as I'm her fiancé," said Draco smirking at the two.

"Oh but we have," blurted out Ron, "We don't even know your name."

"You don't? You've never heard of me or recognize me?" asked Draco giving Hermione a look full of mischief and planning.

"No? Should we?" asked Harry looking at Draco more closely.

"Oh not at all. I'm better known in the muggle world," said Draco asking the waitress walking past to bring him a butterbeer.

"Oh? For what?" asked Ron taking a sip of his drink.

"Umm Real Estate," said Draco putting his arm around Hermione was positively nervous. Not only had Draco come and joined them, but he seemed to be planning something.

"Oh, interesting. Any chance you might be telling us your name?" asked Harry starting to feel uneasy as if something weren't quite right.

"Be happy to. My name is Dr…Jeremy. Yes that's right. Jeremy Potter, the best Real Estate salesman in all of Britain," said Draco smiling brightly.

"Jeremy?" said Hermione suddenly, as if coming out of her daze, "since when have you sold real estate?"

"Since forever," said Draco staring at her as if willing her to play along.

"Really? Because when you were with me you told me you were quite rich and well of and I don't think you make your money that way. What have you been using to keep us a float. Our mortgages aren't going to pay themselves you know," said Hermione looking alarmed at Draco ahead of her a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You know your going to start a scene," said Draco starting to stare around the room.

"But you've been lying to me this whole time. This is the first time I've heard of any real estate job," said Hermione starting to stand up, upon which Draco pulled her back down.

"You really know how to rain on someone's parade," said Draco pouting.

"It's alright sweetie," said Hermione patting him on his head, "you are so whipped."

"I know," grumbled Draco bitterly.

"I would really like to know what's going on," said Harry looking at the people around them who were eaves dropping on the conversation.

"It's nothing," said Hermione smiling as she rested her head on her hand.

"You know this just isn't working," said Draco standing up and collecting his things.

"What?" said Hermione at the sudden burst from Draco.

"You know I've just realized I'm not half the man I used to be. Well I'm not very impressed and this engagement is off," said Draco looking at Hermione, Harry and Ron, "so goodbye."

With that he turned to leave, but before he quite could of Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she said looking up into his eyes trying to find some explanation.

"I'm leaving you. Isn't that obviously?" said Draco breaking his wrist free.

"Alright you guys, I'm not any marriage counsellor, but don't you think this is just a bit rash Jeremy?" asked Harry giving Ron an uneasy look. Harry looked around the room. Everyone was still watching and with Draco's sudden outburst it was getting more and more interesting for everyone else in the bar by the minute.

"I don't think it's that rash. She's controlling and manipulative," said Draco, still standing looking at Hermione, "I tried to ignore it, but it's just too much now."

"You can't be serious," said Hermione, panic starting to fill her insides, making her stomach churn.

"But I am," said Draco giving his coldest glares, "I'm leaving now."

Draco turned on his heel and left Hermione sitting at the table with Harry and Ron, stunned at what had just happened. Hermione stood up abruptly and ran out after Draco without saying anything to Harry or Ron.

She saw Draco walking calmly up the street a bit, so she pushed past many witches and wizards till she caught up with him and pulled him back towards her. "What the hell was that?" she asked forcing Draco to look her in the eye.

"A bit of revenge you might say," said Draco a gleam of mischief entering his eyes again.

"Oh my gosh you didn't!" said Hermione punching him in the arm, "you gave me the biggest scare of my life and now Harry and Ron think you're an asshole. You might as well tell them your real name now."

"I would, but don't you think they'll be irrational? As the asshole Jeremy Potter, I can redeem myself. But if I'm Draco Malfoy, they'll try and murder me," said Draco smiling, looking at the people walk past him.

"And I'll have to throw myself in front of you, sacrificing myself to save you," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Drama Queen," said Draco as he turned to walk back to the leaky cauldron.

"Ferret Boy," said Hermione gently bumping into him.

"That wasn't my fault," grumbled Draco looking away from Hermione in slight embarrassment, "stupid moody and it wasn't even him. One of Voldemort's Cronies. You'd think he'd respect my family."

"Yes because you're all that," said Hermione rolling her eyes as she linked arms with him, "so why the name Jeremy Potter of all names? Didn't you think that might be suspicious seeing as you know Harry's last name is Potter."

"For starters the ignorant didn't even realize who I was so lying really wasn't that hard and for seconds I actually knew a guy named Jeremy Potter. He was the biggest liar I had ever met so I found it only natural to take on the name of a liar if I was lying," said Draco as they made their way back to the pub, "Anyways when I first met him I thought he was a pretty decent guy and he was. Only fault of his was that he couldn't tell the truth to save his life. Which was actually pretty good. I could always trust him to be dishonest. Not that he lied about anything big, just stupid little things not really worth the effort."

"What kinda things did he lie about?" asked Hermione as they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, unaware of the many stares they were getting.

"Well, we'd invite him to go out clubbing with us and he'd never go or he'd make up some excuse like he had wizarding training and such, but he was a muggle which was also something he lied about," said Draco as they sat down in front of Harry and Ron who were quite surprised to see the two again.

"Who lied about what?" asked Ron, crossing his arms, looking around at the people who were staring again, just waiting for something crazy to happen.

"Abraham," said Hermione quickly, giving a weak smiles.

"Abraham Lincoln," said Draco uneasily hoping that the two in front of him knew nothing about American history.

"Oh," said Ron nodding his head, acting like he knew what Draco was talking about.

"So Jeremy why the sudden outburst. After all Hermione had just been telling us how great you were and you pull that little stunt," said Harry calmly trying to keep his anger in tone. Even after a year of absence from his closest friend, he still felt the need to protect her.

"Just a little feud," said Draco ordering another drink from the waitress, "I really am quite the uh, nice guy?"

Draco was mentally kicking himself. He had started this lie, but he wanted nothing more than to just piss of Golden boy in front of him, but he kept that back, for Hermione's sake.

"We're not convinced mate," said Ron putting his hands on the table in a very professional manor, "we believe that you possess Draco Malfoy like asshole qualities and before of this analysis you need to have a personal interview with Harry and I before we let you marry Hermione."

"Are you shitting me Weasel," said Draco as he took the butterbeer from the waitress as she brought it, taking a quick sip, "I'm not going to get your bloody blessing before I marry her."

"You forget we're her best friends and why would call me Weasel? That was a horrible nickname bestowed upon me by my gravest of enemies, one of the followers of Voldemort, Draco Malfoy," said Ron, calmly sipping his drink.

"Oh you'd like to think that wouldn't you," said Draco glaring at him.

"Hun?" said Hermione tugging on his arm, "are you forgetting something?"

"Not that I know of," said Draco still glaring at Harry and Ron.

"Well let me remind you," said Hermione bringing his ear to his mouth to whisper in it, 'you're not Draco Malfoy in a feud. You're Jeremy Potter a pathological liar."

"Right," said Draco aloud to himself, "but I really hate them."

"Play nice, for once in your life," said Hermione with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm sick of this playing, can't I just tell them the truth?" asked Draco, "they're too stupid to figure it out on their own."

"Excuse me mate, we were under the impression that you were a nice guy and you've done nothing but mess around with us, not tell us a bit of what sounds like the truth and be a complete arse, so really could someone tell us what's going on? This whole ordeal has caused nothing but a scandal and I can only hope it's not going to end up in the tabloids," said Harry calmly getting ready to smile if a camera was to pop out at any moment.

"Well let's see for starters," said Draco looking around the pub, trying to keep quiet, finally seeming to realize the scandal of his own he was about to cause by going public, "My name is Jeremy Potter and I'm not a death eater."

"No one said you were a death eater," said Ron starting to get defensive as Harry gave him a diverted look.

"Oh, but you did. Let me recall you saying something to the effect, 'you act like our most gravest enemy, follower of Voldemort?" said Draco smirking at the look on both the red head and brunette ahead of him.

"No," said Ron shaking his head looking from Draco to Hermione, back to Harry, "you can't be serious."

"DRACO MALFOY?!?!?!?!" yelled Harry standing up from the table pulling out his wand, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HERMIONE?"

By now the whole pub had joined in watching the meeting and flashes from cameras had started to go off by paparatzi waiting for the opportune moment.

"I'm doing whatever the hell I feel like," said Draco standing up pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"Ron, Harry, please sit down," said Hermione standing up, moving to be between the two wizards, "Draco please put your wand away. You guys are really starting to make a scene now."

"YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY BE WITH HIM?" yelled Harry at Hermione as she flinched at the volume in his voice.

"Keep your voice down Harry. I am seriously with him," said Hermione putting out each hand keeping Draco and Harry at a distance.

"What's wrong with her being with me?" asked Draco trying to edge forward towards Harry as if he was going to lunge at him at any moment.

"What's wrong? Do you really have to ask that you selfish, egotistical, sadistic death eater," said Harry trying to push past Hermione's hand.

"Both of you guys will you just lay off?" said Hermione pushing them both away, "Ron aren't you going to help me?"

"I do not concur with your choice in men either and I quite agree with Harry. I don't see how you could go out with him, let alone decided to marry him after all that he's done to us in the past years," said Ron sitting calmly drinking his butterbeer, "So I'll let you guys handle this one."

"You really are a great friend," said Hermione sarcastically, glaring at him as she turned her attention back to Harry and Ron, "Now boys this is already getting old and it's very early in the day to be killing off enemies don't you think?"

"It's never a bad time to kill a Malfoy," said Harry sending glares, trying to advance past Hermione's hand toward Draco.

"You're all talk, pretty boy," said Draco pulling past Hermione and shoving Harry.

Harry's face went red with anger and he lunged at Draco, knocking both boys onto the floor. Even boy didn't want to get show up, so they both kept punching at each other and finally two strong wizards came and picked them up and threw both of them outside, upon which there was a large mud puddle waiting for them, covering them both.

"Serves you both right," said Hermione standing outside near the door, her arms crossed over her chest, a sour expression on her face, "I trusted you guys hoping that you would be civil and you weren't."

"But it's his fault," said Draco standing up, rubbing the mud off of his face.

"Shut up you," said Hermione pointing her finger at him, "you convinced me this would go smoothly and you just couldn't control yourself."

"Like he ever can," said Harry, rolling his eyes, who still remained sitting in the mud.

"And you?" said Hermione walking over to the puddle, "You acted like a stupid little school boy and guess what. This isn't Hogwarts anymore, these rivalries, the cliques we made don't matter. We may still be friends and maybe we haven't even changed that much, but that does not in any way shape nor form mean that others haven't. For your information Draco has changed quite a lot within the past year and can be very charming."

"Damn straight," said Draco inspecting his robes with a look of disgust on his face mumbling, "this is going to take forever to get out."

"And can also be quite the ass," said Hermione turning back to him grabbing her wand out of the mud where it had fallen out when Draco fell. She took a step back as to address both of them at the same time, "But the behaviour that you both displayed today disgusts me beyond all means. You acted childish and didn't even have the decency to try and be friendly despite that fact that one of you is supposed to be my loving fiancé and one of you is supposed to be my ever faithful friend. To be perfectly honest it makes me sick to see either one of you right now. Surprisingly, Ron is the only one of you guys who has not made an ass of himself. He remained calm even if it killed him and he did not jump to conclusions or lunge himself at Draco. So I suggest both of you take a cold shower and cool off."

Hermione was just about to apparate when she heard a clapping behind her. She quickly turned around on her heel to see all of the customers of the Leaky Cauldron clapping for her speech as well as many people who were standing on the street watching the commotion. Hermione smiled weekly gave a courteous nod to Ron who was still keeping quiet and pulled her wand out, apparating home.

Draco sighed heavily running a hand through his mud-covered hair. He threw a dirty look at Harry.   
"I've always been an ass, what your excuse?" he said giving Harry his signature smirk, apparating back to his house.

"Hate to say it mate," said Ron walking over to the puddle, offering his hand for Harry to grab to get up out of the mud, "but Malfoy's right. What was that?"

"I don't know," said Harry grabbing his hand, pulling himself up to the ground. Harry looked around at all the stares he was getting from the people around him, "what I do know is my PR is going to kill me."

"Is that honestly all you care about?" said Ron, backing up away from him, "we might have just lost Hermione as a friend because of you and all you care about it bad publicity. Well listen mate, you got yourself in this hole, you can get yourself out of it."

Ron then turned around and started walking down the street, leaving Harry all alone, covered in mud while people started to carry on their way.

Back at Hermione and Draco's house, Draco had just apparated home and was looking all over the house for Hermione. He called her name upstairs, but there was no reply, so he ran up the stairs to her bedroom and knocked softly. When he heard no reply he opened the door and found there was no one in there. He sighed a heavy sigh and slugged down the stairs to make himself a cup of coffee in kitchen. When he got there he saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and saw that it was in Hermione writing. It read:

_Draco,  
I knew I just couldn't face you when you got home, so I've gone to mom and dad's for a while. I'll be home later with Anna. I hope this gives you time to give thought to how you hurt me when you treated my friends in such a manner. If this note makes you think I'm putting all the blame on you, I'm not. I'm very cross with both you and Harry and we'll talk it over when I get home._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Draco sat the note back down on the counter, forgetting completely that he was covered in mud. All he could think about was how he had hurt Hermione and made an ass of himself in the process. This whole ordeal would surely end up as one of Rita Skeeter's prize tabloid stories and might even end up in respected wizarding newspapers. He didn't even care about that so much. He knew his Slytherin pride had gotten in the way today. He couldn't help it, it was never his nature to be pure and good. Sure, Hermione had brought out the good in him, but when he heard his name slandered over and over again by Harry, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had changed; he wasn't completely heartless anymore and by no means was he a death eater. No, that was his father's job and his mother's job to keep quiet about. He refused to grow up and be a cruel heartless father to his daughter. He would be the opposite. He wanted Anna to grow up into a fine young woman full of love and compassion…like her mother.

A/N: ack, you waited so long, for that? I don't like it, but maybe you will. I hope you like it. I'll try and update soon, but I really don't know what the next chapter will be about so it might be awhile. Anyways, hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Alyssa --o


	10. Forgiving

Learning to love

By Alyssa

Chapter Ten

"Don't you think that Harry is being just a little over reactive to this?" asked Hermione as she paced the living room of her parents place, "they don't even know about Anna yet and look at all the foolish behaviour they've pulled. This is going to be all over the wizarding newspapers and the ones that just speak bull too."

"I'm sure all will be fine dear," said Mrs. Granger sitting calmly in her chair, watching her daughter endlessly pace around their living room.

"And Draco mum, oh you should have seen the way he behaved. It was absolutely dreadful and this is the man I married and am going to spend the rest of my life with? Oh it's absolutely revolting. I couldn't even stay there," said Hermione running her hands through her hair is frustration, "oh and by the way I hope you don't mind that I'm venting all my anger."

"Not at all, I got used to it during your teenage years," said Mrs. Granger smiling at her as she sat cross legged, highly amused at the sight before her.

"Thanks, but really what is there problem? I swear the only difference between guys and girls is well the stuff we use to…well you know. There's not that much difference between us so why is there mentally this whole big thing there. I swear balls make guys dumb," said Hermione biting her lip in a nervous manner.

"I'm not sure about that. Sometimes boys just don't think of the consequences before they do something. But it's not just boys like that; some girls think that way too. But I must agree that their actions were not the wisest and there definitely were other ways of dealing with the situation," said Mrs. Granger pushing a few stray hairs behind her ears, "however, I think that maybe you're being too hard on Draco."

"Too hard? After the way he behaved?" said Hermione turning around instantly on a heel, giving her mother death glares, "how is that possible?"

"Well think about it darling. Yes you have made your peace with Draco, obviously, but how long did it take you and Draco to have a decent conversation with each other without trying to kill each other," said Mrs. Granger motioning for Hermione to take a seat, "It took quite a long time, most of your pregnancy if I can remember correctly, so don't expect your friends to accept him right away. There is always a better way of dealing with situations, other than their method, but put in their position, you may not have been so level headed as they are now. Remember, you once also hated Draco with a passion. Don't expect them to welcome him with open arms; you'll be lucky as long they don't have their wands behind their backs ready to hex him. I know to you it seems like they're being brutish, but in reality, they're acting quite normally."

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, looking at the floor before bringing her eyes back to her mother. "I know you're right," said Hermione staring at the magazine on the table, "but it still doesn't make it any easier."

"I know honey," said Mrs. Granger tapping the table to get Hermione to look at her, "but just give it some time and I'm sure that all will be fine in due time."

"Thanks mum," said Hermione smiling brightly at her mother, "I just needed to get some venting done I suppose."

"No problem, but really, try and see things from his point of view and ask him to do the same. Talk about it when you get home. Communication is very important," said Mrs. Granger hugging Hermione tightly, "you've really turned out to be a beautiful young women Hermione."

"Thanks again, I'll be sure to take your advice," said Hermione pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Can we keep Anna for a little while longer? I'll bring her over later," asked Mrs. Granger, "besides she's sleeping right now upstairs."

"Yeah that would be fine," said Hermione sighing at she looked out the window, "besides, maybe that's for the best while we're talking."

"Sounds like a plan," said Mrs. Granger collecting the empty glasses off the coffee table from an earlier attempt to have tea between her and her husband before Hermione had suddenly apparated into their home.

"I'll call you later, thanks for everything," said Hermione giving her a warm smile before the crack of the apparation was all that was left of Hermione.

"Is she gone now?" asked Mr. Granger popping his head into the room.

"Yes, she's gone now," said Mrs. Granger walking past him to their kitchen.

"Marital problems?" asked Mr. Granger following after her.

"Boys being boys," said Mrs. Granger giving him a knowing smile.

"Oh, I see," said Mr. Granger chuckling to himself.

Draco had just poured himself and drink and was sitting on a chair in their kitchen when heard the familiar crack of Hermione apparating home. He took a deep breath in preparing for the worst when Hermione walked into the kitchen, kissed him on the cheek and started to prepare tea.

Draco looked from her to his drink and back to her again with a perplexed look upon his face. Never had he expected her to come in so calmly and act as if nothing had happened. He got up from his seat, still covered in mud and made his way over to where Hermione was.

"What's going on here?" asked Draco trying to attain her gaze.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Hermione putting a kettle on the stove to warm water.

"Shouldn't you be a little more upset?" asked Draco walking around the kitchen.

"Why would I be upset?" asked Hermione grabbing a few tea mugs from the cupboard, "where did I put the sugar. Hmm…"

"Because I talked to your friends in a rude manor, made a scene and upset you greatly?" asked Draco looking at Hermione as if she had grown a few heads in the past minute.

"I don't remember that," said Hermione innocently taking a few tea bags out their cupboard and promptly poured some hot water into their cups.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Draco putting his hand against her forehead, "no temperature so I suppose you are fine health wise."

"As fit as a bee," said Hermione grinning widely as she took in a sniff of her tea, "smells absolutely wonderful."

"This doesn't make any sense, when I saw you last I could have sworn the next time we met, you'd hex me till the cows come home, but instead you're acting as if nothing happened and leaving me absolutely confused with a head of full of multiple questions that I am only to assume will remain unanswered," said Draco.

"Mhmm," nodded Hermione sipping her tea.

"Women suck," said Draco bringing his cup up to sip his tea.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione putting her cup down abruptly.

"You've charmed those cups to be spill proof haven't you? That should have shattered the class and sent boiling hot tea at me," said Draco in astonishment.

"Well yes, I have hexed these cups to be both unbreakable and spill proof, but what exactly do you mean by 'women suck'," said Hermione giving him an intent stare.

"Well for starters, you expect us to be able to read you mind upon which I am thankful I can't because only God and possibly your mother know what's going on in there and if we can't read your minds, you get mad at us because we don't do something right and then we wonder why you get mad at us. But then you won't even tell us what we did wrong, you just stop talking or just out of the blue act like nothing has happened and we end up with the short end of the stick," said Draco immediately going back to sipping his tea and staring intently at the floor.

"Well that's not my fault you're an idiot and I try to be all nice and act like nothing has happened after your ridiculous outbreak yesterday with my two friends and then you decide that because I'm trying to be nice to you that it's some sort of women conspiracy thing," said Hermione pushing her tea cup away from the edge of the table.

"Everything you do is part of a women thing! WOMEN DO STRANGE THINGS! It's a way of life, ask any husband of any wife. You women do the weirdest things for no reasons! They're unexplainable and this period thing. By no means is it any right to be bitchy," said Draco pushing his tea cup also away from the edge of the table.

"NOW YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" yelled Hermione jumping up from the table and pulling our her wand pointing it straight at him, "This 'period thing' is a very valid reason to be bitchy. You men don't get periods. You don't have to deal with that. Or getting pregnant, or giving birth or any of the things that particularly make being female extremely unpleasant. No, you even get the liberty of peeing wherever you like standing up. Do you have any idea how much it sucks to pee standing up when you're female? You can't just unzip your pants and go like you guys."

"Yeah, but at least we say what we mean straight out," said Draco pulling out his wand in defense.

"Oh like men are straight forward these days. You men are just as confusing to us as we are to you," said Hermione edging forward toward Draco.

"You wish, all you women have like secret double meanings to everything AND to top it off I think you have secret conspiracy meetings in the bathroom. You don't see guys going to the bathroom in pairs do you?" said Draco edging away from her.

"Because we gossip!" said Hermione getting closer to Draco.

"Because you're strange!" said Draco starting to edge closer to her.

"Because you drive us—" Hermione started to say before Draco pushed her arm away and brought her close to him kissing her passionately. At first Hermione struggled slightly against his embrace but soon her body fell into his embrace.

Pulling away gently Hermione gazed into his eyes, "wow," she whispered softly.

"I have that affect on people," said Draco giving her a smirk.

"You're a pig," said Hermione giving him a mock look of disgust.

"And you love me anyways," said Draco.

"Sometimes I wonder why," said Hermione giving him a playful smirk giving a quick look upstairs.

Draco cocked his eyebrow, "what exactly are you thinking?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm thinking of," said Hermione cocking her head to one side giving him a wide smile.

"Well then I hope I'm not wrong," said Draco pulling out his wand and with a loud crack the two were gone from the kitchen.

Hours later the two lay in bed together, Hermione cuddled up beside Draco. "Wow," she said softly, "that was amazing."

"It would be wouldn't it? Seeing as I highly doubt you remember the first," said Draco giving a short laugh.

"True, all too true. You know we really should do this more often," said Hermione biting her lip coyly looking away from him, a small blush creeping in her face.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful and I have no problem with making this a more regular occurrence," said Draco bringing her face to his.

"Really," said Hermione moving closer to kiss him when their telephone started ringing.

Groaning, Hermione flicked her wand causing a black cordless phone to drift magically to her fingertips as she pressed the talk button reluctantly.

"Hello?" answered Hermione.

"Hello? HERMIONE? AM I INTERUPTING SOMETHING? I HOPE NOT!" sounded a voice over the phone on the other end.

"Did Ron tell you that the only way you could hear me if you yelled?" said Hermione calmly.

"Well yes, isn't he right?" answered Ginny over the phone innocently.

"He never is and you've been falling for that trick for years," sighed Hermione.

"Well either way I have an emergency that has arose," said Ginny.

"Oh yes and what is that? The robe colour you chose is outdated just like I told you isn't it?" said Hermione in a matter of fact tone.

"Well yes, but I'm going for an individual look you know. I want to be different as to keep Harry attention but that's not why I called," said Ginny.

"Oh? And what it?" asked Hermione.

"Harry's part of the wizarding mafia and Ron's dead," said Ginny very slowly.

"You've got to be kidding on both accounts. That's absurd," said Hermione.

"If only it were. Harry's joined and I'm afraid he…okay I can't even be serious about that. But the truth of the matter is that Ron has disappeared. No one has seen him weeks and he before he disappeared…" said Ginny.

"You must be joking now. You don't even have the times right. I've only just seen Ron and Harry within the last two weeks and Ron was very much alive. He talked to me and Harry and he said he saw him walk down some street away from him. Granted he hasn't talked much of Ron since then," said Hermione thinking back to that day.

"Regardless, his own family hasn't' seen him in two weeks and if you guys were the only ones to see him, maybe it's a sign," said Ginny quietly over the phone.

"A sign of what?" asked Hermione.

"That he's dead and only the three of you can see him."

Author's note: Sorry short chapter, but I couldn't figure out where else to from here and I know it's been a long time, but at the least the last line gives me something to work with. I had already written this chapter once, but my computer crashed and gave me no choice. Please don't hate me. I have problems finishing things, but I'll try and finish this one up. I hope you like it.

Later dayz  
Alyssa --o


	11. Death is irrelevant

Learning to love  
By Alyssa  
Chapter Eleven

"A sign of what?" asked Hermione.

"That he's dead and only the three of you can see him."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron? Dead?" Hermione asked herself. "You've got to be kidding Ginny."

"Maybe, but maybe not. If he doesn't show up in a couple weeks more we have no idea what think about where he is. We tried to owl him but the messages kept coming back. We sent our owl out so many times we're surprised he's not dead yet. No one can find him anywhere. He's disappeared off the face of the earth and for once this is no lie," said Ginny calmly.

"Didn't you see the pictures? It was in the Daily Prophet and all of the tabloids. There was Draco and Harry drenched in mud and Ron was standing there with his wand ready in case they started to fight again. It wasn't that far back ago," said Hermione.

"I have that clip right here. I thought it was funny so I kept it. But Ron's not in this picture 'Mione," said Ginny, "in fact it doesn't even look as if he was altered out. It's just the background all you can see is Harry and Draco and yourself of course, but no one else is there," said Ginny quietly, "are you sure you saw him?"

"OF course I saw him. Draco, you saw Ron right?" said Hermione turning to Draco.

"Yeah, he was more rational that Potter for once. It's hard not to notice a level headed person," said Draco rustling his fingers through his hair, "Maybe Harry killed him for the wizarding mafia."

"I bet you that's it! Ron was too good and to prove his loyalty he killed him," said Ginny her voice filled with sudden realization, "I never even thought of that."

"You shouldn't encourage her," said Hermoine to Draco putting her hand over the phone, "now you go downstairs and be useful."

"Yes dear," said Draco walking out of the room, "everything you say dear. I'm only hear to listen to YOU dear."

"You prat, you're lucky I love you," said Hermione taking her hand off from the receiver, "now Ginny just go back to bed or back to doing whatever it is you do. What do you do during the day Ginny?"

"You're right I have to go now. In fact I'm very busy, busy, busy, busy. Good luck finding Ron, ta ta darling," said Ginny hanging up abruptly.

Hermione looked at the phone strangely as she heard the click of the phone on Ginny's end.

"How very strange of her to hang up just for asking a simple question," thought Hermione, "No matter, I suppose I'd better find out what's going on with Ron."

Hermione walked quickly down the stairs towards the kitchen where she found Draco quietly sipping his coffee.

"Calmed the hysterical one?" asked Draco.

"She hung up on me quite abruptly when I asked her what she was does all day. Do you know?" asked Hermione sitting down beside him.

"Haven't the foggiest clue. That girl amazes me. I can't quite figure out how her brain works, or rather malfunctions on a daily basis," said Draco chuckling to himself, "I'm so clever."

"If you're so clever, figure out why Ronald Weasley has disappeared from pictures that he couldn't avoid being in and that no one except us have seen him in over two weeks?" asked Hermione.

"The answer is simple. Harry is part of the exclusive wizarding mafia and showed his true colours by killing off his supposed best friend for life, more like a life partner is you ask me, either way though, it was to show loyalty and his boyfriend—" started Draco as Hermione hit him upside the head, "you don't have to be so violent you know. You were never this violent when we were in school."

"Things change dear. I didn't expect to be stuck with you for the rest of my life either, but here I am," said Hermione bitterly.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad is it? I'm a great shag, you said so yourself," said Draco mockingly.

"I'm gonna hit your something awful if you don't move right away," Hermione said as she advanced towards Draco.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going, he killed his friend for loyalty," said Draco as he dashed out the kitchen and up the stairs to their room.

"Men," spat Hermione as she grabbed for a croissant, "Damn muggle inventions, so good, yet so full or fat."

The rest of the day went by in a semi-normal fashion. Well as simple as one day can be when you live with someone you'd grown to love because you got knocked up with his kid.

Ginny was still decidedly insane and while she continued to proclaim that Ron was missing, the fact of the matter was that (after much searching for by Hermione, which wasn't really searching so much as calling Mrs. Weasley herself) Ron had gone to see his brother Charlie in Romania without telling anyone. The issue of the paper however was entirely due to Hermione being a 'keener'. Having loved the newspaper her whole life she was accustomed to getting the early edition and the afternoon edition. This week however, she had only looked at the morning edition as she was pressed for time and ignored the afternoon edition which sported a second picture in which Ron had been standing too far away to be seen.

"Stupid Ginny," muttered Hermione to herself as she sorted through papers, "if she just got up in the morning early enough like normal people, normal pfft, she would receive the morning edition."

Hermione put her head on her forehead in exasperation. "So much to do, so much to do."

"They're all sent out now," said Draco calling upstairs to Hermione.

"Fantastic," she yelled towards the door.

"So I guess you're stuck with me now," said Draco walking up the stairs.

"I suppose that's true," said Hermione looking through the magazine.

"You'll be gorgeous," said Draco coming up behind and putting his arms around her.

"One can only hope a Mudblood like me would be so beautiful on her most special day," said Hermione smiling to herself.

"You're going to be gorgeous up there in whatever you wear. You're a beautiful woman and you're going to be even more beautiful as a Malfoy," whispered Draco in her ear.

"I'm already a Malfoy," said Hermione turning to him.

"By law you are, but when we get married again, everyone will know that you're a Malfoy and that you're mine," said Draco.

"I can hardly wait," said Hermione kissing Draco softly on the lips.

"Me either," said Draco spinning her chair around to face him, "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mr. Granger," mocked Hermione.

"Hey! I was trying to have a moment here," said Draco feigning anger.

"Sorry, no fluffly romance for you," said Hermione pinching his cheek, "now leave, I still have so much to do. I have to book the reception hall and the vineyard and go choose my dress with Harry."

"You're choosing your dress with Harry? Why?" said Draco lifting his eyebrow looking at her strangely.

"Who else would I call? Ginny? She's off her rocker, besides Harry seemed exceptionally keen on going with me," said Hermione picking up the phone, "Either way you best leave me be I have tons of work to do."

"You know, they got muggles for these sorts of things," said Draco, "they do great work. I saw this one advertisement on television for one, except she seems kinda dumb and she steals the groom in the end, so maybe no her."

"I know this is probably going to sound silly to you, but what was her name?" asked Hermione feeling that beating pulse in her forehead she got whenever something annoyed her.

"I was either, Marie Fiore or J-Lo, but I think it was definitely Marie Fiore," said Draco nodding his head in agreement with…himself.

"For starters it was Mary Fiore and that's a muggle movie not an ad for wedding planners," said Hermione.

"You know I thought it was strange for an add to be 2hrs and have commercials, but I assumed it was one of these err… Info-mercials? Yeah that's what you call them right?" said Draco looking for confirmation as Hermione nodded, "well I thought it was one of those. Explains why they were always joking and why a woman would be dumb enough to risk her shoe for her life."

"Yeah well movies are dumb that way," said Hermione running her hand through her hair, "either way, work to do, you're in the way. Go pick up the baby."

"Fine, fine, you're the boss, I'm just the lowly fiancé here to do your bidding," said Draco leaving the room, "you should be grateful to be with me. I was once the most sought after playboy. I had a different girl bedding me everynight. 'Oh Draco' they would say. 'You're so good Draco, marry me' and I would say no. I'm waiting for someone miraculous. Then what happens? I see you, get drunk off my ass and it turns out we're both very fertile people. Now look at me. I'm you're bloody errand boy."

"How would you like to hop down the aisle?" said Hermione with her wand in her hand, "I think the colour green suits you, don't you think?"

"Fine, you're man servant is leaving never to be seen till I emerge with the baby that you've left at your mother place for a very long time," said Draco running out the door.

"One of these days Draco, One of these days," said Hermione shaking her fist.

"Yeah straight the moon, I know. We wizards have been going there for years," said Draco from downstairs closing the front door behind him.

"Oy, it's gonna be a long marriage," said Hermione putting her head on the desk.

Author's Notes: Another short chapter, but at least I updated? I guess. I don't know, I'm running out of ideas and probably there are only 1-2 chapters left for this story. All that's left is the wedding is for these guys so hopefully I'll get that up soon. Thanks for your patience, you've been great. Second year of college, oy vey. Thanks for the reviews with suggestions and such too. Hope you enjoy this little blurb.

Alyssa --o


	12. Wedding Dress Banter

Learning to Love  
By Alyssa  
Chapter Twelve

"Thanks, you really are a great help. I didn't think you would be, but you definitely are."

"I've been told such on many occasion. I mean you don't beat evil wizards without some talent in saving damsels in distress."

"But dress shopping? I never thought it would be a talent you, the great Harry Potter would possess," said Hermione smiling as her and Harry walked down the muggle streets of London.

"I possess many talents, hidden from the rest of the world. Ron says I'm very impressive," said Harry sending her a smile in return.

"Well Ron always was your greatest fan, always cheering you on in whatever you did. Everywhere you went. He idolized you in idolatry. The Famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived. We both were on your team. Always me, you and him. Granted we grew apart. Farther than we ever imagined for so long. I mean, you guys didn't even look for me. But I guess it works both ways, I could have looked for you too, but I didn't. I was just so ashamed," said Hermione looking up at the sky, "I wasn't proud of my actions."

"You should've known we'd get over it eventually. I mean I can't say that I'd marry Draco. He's just not my type, but I guess you felt you had to and your decisions are your own and that's just the way it is now, isn't it?" said Harry linking arms with Hermione.

"Yeah," said Hermione scrunching up her nose, "truth be told. I really do love him now. Even if he still teases me. I know it's all in good fun."

"Well you can't choose the people you fall in love with. Or those you don't," said Harry looking away.

"Don't?" said Hermione inquisitively trying to catch Harry's eye, "What do you mean by don't?"

"Well I'm just not that into Ginny Weasely. I mean I guess I thought she was kinda cute. Back at Hogwarts I was so flattered to know that a girl liked me. To transcend from childhood to adulthood however, I thought I made it clear then. Pursue me she has for years like a puppy dog. I think it's a Weasely trait to be honest," said Harry spying a dress shop and pulling Hermione inside.

"A trait?" said Hermione as they stood in the shop, the door ringing from a quaint little bell in front of the door that rang when opened.

"Nevermind. We have to get your dress. I'm sorry Ginny couldn't help you, but I will save you, like I have always saved you," said Harry as he started to look over dresses.

"And for that I am thankful. I'm so clueless when it comes to buying dresses. I never know what looks good on me. I'm not that pretty," said Hermione as she ran her fingers over the soft white silk.

"You're a gorgeous young woman, the top of her class and that ivory skin of yours should definitely be seen by everyone, so definitely strapless," said Harry walked carefully through the store.

"You seem too eager to help me find a wedding dress to marry Draco Malfoy in," said Hermione sceptically.

"Alright, so I'm not fond of the guy alright? But don't you think I've been embarrassed by that selfish prick enough? My picture splashed all over the paper, 'Lion Vs. Snake. Some things never change since Hogwarts.' And 'Schoolyard Brawls. Will Harry ever grow up'. I mean there was nothing awful written about Draco and his maturity. I got to be the bad guy again, even though I did nothing but protect what was right fully mine," said Harry angrily as his fists shook.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione staring at him as she crossed her arms, "What is right fully yours? Explains, pray tell kind Knight."

"Hermione you and I were always the best of friends in Hogwarts. I always assumed that when you got married, it would be to someone I approved up. Someone I knew would love you until the end of time. You were always like family to me. Then you decide to be unlike you and have a child with Draco? Draco Malfoy, your choice to have a child with, and THEN marry. Not even marriage first and then child. Completely backwards to everything you ever believed in. So excuse me for trying to be some what accepting of this whole sham and gain some better points in the public eye after the last incident," said Harry in one breath as he paced furiously while he said it, favouring hand gestures for dramatic effect.

"We should have brought Ron. He keeps you from these stupid rants of yours," said Hermione turning to leave the store.

"Herimone, I'm sorry, don't leave. I just am trying so hard to be happy for you. For the sake of our friendship. I just have so many things that I don't understand about this whole situation. It's just not like you. Don't you understand where I'm coming from. This whole life wasn't the life meant for you," said Harry grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and looking into her eyes, "couldn't it be someone else? Someone worthy?"

"What do you expect me to say Harry," said Hermione pulling away from him, "That I went to some stupid party with my friend. A Robbie Nicholson party to be exact. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I don't see how that's relevant," sputtered Harry.

"Oh it's relevant alright. Bloody relevant. You never been to one. You're missing out. Pissed out of there mind witches and wizards there. Even if you never meant to be, some how you end up as drunk as the rest of them. Great people go to them, great people who you don't remember because you were to drunk to care. Good times, bloody good times. Bloody relevant. Then you meet an enemy there. You decided to have a contest. A duel of wits you mind think? No, no no no, a duel or how much tequila shots you can down before you have to stop. Oh fun, bloody good fun. Bloody good drunken fun, a real hootenanny and relevant. Bloody relevant. So you're downing away drinks, you lose sense of reality and hours later, you find yourselves in a bedroom. Don't remember a thing. Did someone bring you here? Or did you come here yourself? Who's fault is is? Yours or anothers? I suppose it isn't anyone's but your own. You drank yourself into a stupor and probably so did the person next to you. Well guess what my friend. They did. They drank and waking up next to you was quite the revelation to them. You exchange names and then you get to the…Oh love this part, love it to death. The Shit factor. The Oh my bloody…Shit…what in the world happened that I would wind up to none other than my exact opposite in bed. Relevant, Bloody relevant I assure you. And to top it off, because there is always a cherry on the sundae or it wouldn't be one. The cherry my friend is that he popped yours and you're having his child," said Hermione in angry hysterical rant as the shop keeper watched in awe, "Yes my friend, Hermione Granger, or rather Malfoy now, got pissed drunk and slept with Draco, then had his child, and now is going to be his wife, again. We already got married once, so our child wouldn't be bastard. Fun? I think so."

Harry stood in there with his jaw dropped to the floor. The look of dumbfoundedness on his face was enough to make you almost laugh. The shock that ran through his body at that moment. He didn't know whether to be shocked, or angry or what. His feelings were skewed all over the place and for the first time in his life, he was truly speechless.

"So that's the real story in a nutshell," said Hermione turning to the shop keeper, "and if you tell a soul the truth I swear I won't look at another dress in here, and you know I'll buy one. I have Draco's money. And I will hex you from here to the kingdom come."

"Not a soul miss. I am a beacon of Secrecy," said the shopkeeper.

"That's right," said Hermione sighing in relief, "Now Harry will you help me search for a dress. I'm really lost on this whole thing."

"What?" said Harry shaking his head, coming out of the shock and daze he previously occupied.

"The dress. I need one, strapless you say? I'm still quite modest you know," said Hermione searching through the dresses.

"You got drunk? You kept the baby and actually married him. You even love him," said Harry reiterating the conversation to himself and half to Hermione, but more for his own sake rather than hers.

"Uh, yeah, that is what I said Harry," said Hermione continuing to dresses.

"Are we in Hell? Did it freeze over? The natural path of things to proceed is gone off course. We need a thermometer…or rather one those things on cars, ships, Compasses! That's it, for reality because somewhere along the line we sailed away from in," said Harry starting to pace the store in a daze.

"Harry," said Hermione grabbing Harry to whisper something in his ear, "us, you and I. Witch and wizard. I think we crossed the normal lines of reality a long time ago."

"Right, right. Okay I think I've got all this straight now inside my head. Wow, you drunk," said Harry.

"Yes, me drunk. Get over it Harry," said Hermione interrupting him before he could say anymore, "just please as my friend and my surrogate brother, help me find a dress fit for me."

"Oh 'Mione. I guess I couldn't give you away to anybody better. I mean if you love him and he loves you. I guess I will just have to deal with that. I mean my parents were killed by an evil wizard and I managed to get over that. I'll be over this. Just give me a little more time, but in the mean time I will be here for you," said Harry giving her his signature smile.

Harry briskly walked over a rack and picked up a dress, showing it Hermione, "this is your dress. This is the one you're supposed to wear on your wedding day."

"It's not white," said Hermione looking over at the beautiful gown in his hands.

"You're right, it's not. White is a sign or purity. But you're not white. You two have had a baby and been married once. Ivory is more appropriate don't you think? You've never pretended to be anything but yourself, so why do it now?" asked Harry as he showed off the back of the dress to Hermione.

"It is a beautiful dress Harry," said Hermione as she ran her hands over the silk, "how did you know to find such a dress for me."

"I have a knack," said Harry passing the dress to Hermione, "go try it on, see how it fits."

"Definitely," said Hermione with a wide smile as she ran off to the dressing rooms.

"Beautiful dress, beautiful girl," said the shopkeeper to Harry.

"The most beautiful in the world," said Harry as he walked to the dressing room.

Harry could hear Hermione putting on the dress and when she came out, she was the icon of beauty. The beautiful gown had small thin straps that you could barely see with a the gown fitting tightly against her chest with a satin ribbon fitting under her chest. An empire waist from which the silk flowed down to the floor accentuating her hips and falling down gracefully.

"It's perfect 'Mione.' Absolutely perfect," said Harry hugging her, "I'd marry you right now if I hadn't had someone else in mind."

Hermione pulled away abruptly putting her hands on his shoulders, a serious look on her face, "you're thinking of marrying someone?"

"If he'll have me," said Harry smiling, "I mean she. Yes, she that was what I mean."

"You mean Ginny? I thought you had no interest in her at all," said Hermione tilting her head to her side.

"Oh no, Ginny's off her rocker, couldn't take the pressure of the news her mother told her. That's why she's been acting so crazy lately. I heard about the wizarding Mafia spiel she told. Creative, but far from the truth," said Harry grinning at the idea of a Wizarding Mafia, "Ron thought it was a hoot. I was more likely to join the Gay Mafia."

"There is no gay mafia for you join, besides, why would you want to—" said Hermione laughing until it dawned on her, "You're gay?!"

"I was wondering when you'd catch on. I mean you were so smart in school. How did you not know?" said Harry chuckling to himself.

"I had a huge crush on you throughout Hogwarts. I suppose it must have clouded my judgement. I mean Ron and I. We just doted on you, doted upon…Oh, he's the one you love isn't he?" said Hermione with a distressed look on her face.

"With all my heart," said Harry grinning.

"Oh this is awful, just awful," said Hermione putting her hand on her forehead.

"What do you mean 'Mione. I'm finally coming clean with you," said Harry putting his hands on her shoulders yet again, "you should be happy for me."

"But what about those letters you sent me when I finally owled you. You said you were with Ginny and that Ron had a fiancé," said Hermione with a puzzled look on her face.

"You weren't the only one who lied in their owl posts 'Mione," Harry said winking at her.

"Oh, just awful, absolutely dreadful. You're doing this to spite me I just know it," said Hermione as she went back into the change room.

"You know, I never took you for the homophobic kind. I thought you would be happy for me," said Harry leaning against the wall.

"And I am, trust me. I should have seen it. You two ALWAYS hugged way too long after you did something great. I was so blind," said Hermione taking the dress off.

"Then what exactly is your problem anyways," said Harry.

"He was right. He was joking around, but he must have known, he must have seen it earlier than I did. I mean why would he say something like that. He doesn't know how to joke," said Hermione putting her regular clothes back on.

"What in the world are you blabbering about in there," said Harry giving Hermione a strange look as she walked out.

"Draco Malfoy, that's who. He mentioned yesterday you and Ron were lover's. I assumed he was being facetious as usual, but he wasn't was he?" said Hermione with a strange look as she carried her dress in her arms.

"Well he definitely knew before anyone else did," said Harry as they made their way up to the counter.

"How so?" said Hermione passing the woman a credit card, not noticing the flick of a wand from behind her.

"This card is declined Ma'am," said the shopkeeper.

"Declined? That's can't be. I paid that off two days ago. Try it again," said Hermione looking strangely at the card.

"Oh, no need," said Harry reaching in his pocket and pulling out a card, "Use this one. Consider it a gift."

"Or a bribery, how would he of all people know you're gay and not tell a soul," said Hermione leaning on the counter.

"He saw us once," murmered Harry signing the slip of paper.

"Sorry, what did you say?" said Hermione trying to catch Harry eyes that refused to meet hers.

"He saw us making out ok? Is that what you want to hear? Bloody relevant," said Harry in a mock angry tone.

"Oh using my words on me," said Hermione smirking at Harry, "so original, so mature you boy."

"And using the words of the daily prophet isn't equally mature?" said Harry as they walked out of the store.

"Well this has been fun and we definitely should get together again. Me and my fiancé and you are your lover," said Hermione pulling out her wand.

"He's not my lover, he is my life partner," said Harry in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh he used that term too," said Hermione smacking her head, "Man I'm daft."

"You're the daftest of the smart," said Harry giving Hermione a hug, "I guess I'll see you again soon."

"You definitely will. Thanks for the dress, I love it." Said Hermione her eyes smiling wide at him.

"No problem," said Harry, "See you then."

And with a crack he was gone and another the woman on the street disappeared.

"Did you see that Joe?" said a woman pointing at the spot where they once were.

"See what?" said Joe looking at her strangely.

"That woman, disappeared off the street with a crack," said the woman shaking her arm furiously to the spot where Harry and Hermione had stood before.

"Have you been taking your medication love?" said Joe shaking her head.

"Well no. I just hate the taste of it," said the woman twiddling her thumbs.

"It's a PILL! It has no taste," said Joe grabbing the woman by the hand.

"Where you taking me? I demand to know why they're not there," said the woman trying to break free.

"Mum," said Joe stopping and looking straight at her, "I'm taking you back to the home where the nurses know how to deal with your hallucinations. I love you and I'll see you in two weeks time."

Author's Notes: Well a longer chapter. Hopefully entertaining. I plan on writing again as soon as I can. I got over the hump and hopefully I'll be more inclined the write the ending. Sorry for such a long wait. I keep getting ideas for stories but I can never seem to finish one anymore. Maybe it's cause I hate when things end. Please Review! So important if you like it. It gives me hope and inspiration to write. I hope you like it.

Alyssa --o


	13. Ron's Intepretation of the Muggle Way

Learning to Love

By Alyssa

Chapter Thirteen

"You need to have a Bachelorette party Hermione"

"All people do at those things is get drunk and make asses of themselves and that went so swimmingly last time don't you think?"

"Yes, but your daughter is such a pretty mistake."

"Ron, please don't make me parade around like an idiot filled with tequila falling down drunk. Or at least that's what I assume people do. My memory from last time is so hazy," said Hermione rubbing her head from the embarrassing memory, "Anyways, isn't the point that the boys have one and the girls have one? I don't have any girlfriends except Ginny and as I said to Harry, she's lost it."

"Yes, I am well aware of my sister's condition," sighed Ron as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley together, "She tried to hex me last family dinner. Bill and Charlie had to drag her off the table as she lunged towards me. She isn't taking the whole me and Harry thing very well. Mum was a little upset, but I think she's just happy that one of her children will marry the boy who lived."

"Funny how that works out eh?" Hermione said opening the door to Flourish and Blotts, "I love your dress shirt by the way, what are those cuffs called again?"

"French cuffs, the reason why every man should own a set of cufflinks," answered Ron running his fingers over his cufflinks, "a more pressing matter however is what we're going to do for your party."

"How many times must I tell you, there will be no party. It would just be you, Harry and me," an exasperated Hermione pulling a copy of one hundred and one charms for a clean house.

"Well what about your mother and doesn't Draco have a girl cousin we get to join in?" said Ron wandering off into the muggle books section of the store.

"Why would she want to spend any time with me? Last time I checked she was a pureblood princess and not quite partial to me," answered Hermione tucking the book under her arm and going off to search for Ron, "what exactly are you looking for? You can't barely use a telephone."

Hermione turned the corner to find a very engrossed Ron with his nose in a book. As she came closer she could read the spine of the book, "Ronald Weasley! How could you?!"

"I-I-I was just wondering. I mean everyone talks about it, even in the wizarding world," stammered Ron turning a bright red, "I mean everyone thinks it was written by a muggle, but it was really a wizard. And I'm in great shape and Harry too. I just…this is awkward."

"That would be an understatement," said Hermnione turning around to have her back facing Ron, "could you please put it back on the shelf so we can pay for my book and leave."

"Well…I was thinking of buying it," said Ron hugging the book close to his chest, "it might be a nice surprise."

"Fine," said Hermione biting her lip, "but I'm going to go to the front and buy these first and wait outside for you"

"Thanks," said Ron standing in the isle looking at his toes.

Hermione stood outside the door with her purchase flipping through the pages looking for a charm for grape juice stains while she waited for Ron. A few minutes later he came out bursting with excitement pulling a book out of the bag, "No Ron, I don't want any tips from a book," Hermione said throwing her hands up.

" 'Mione, get your head out of the gutter. I bought two books. I found this one on my way out," he protested as he pushed the book into her hands.

"How to have fun the muggle way," read Hermione aloud as she opened the book, "Ron, I'm amazed you can turn on a tv, why in heavens would you buy a book like this?"

"I was thinking since you are so adverse to having a bacholorette party, we could delve into the muggle world and perhaps have some fun without magic," said Ron crossing his arms looking to Hermione's face for approval.

Hermione's brows furrowed together as she looked between Ron and down at the book. "And you're going to do this all the muggle way? You're going to plan muggle friendly events that are free of alcohol which IS muggle by the way."

"Of course, you should at least enjoy your last hurrah as a single-ish secretly married woman," answered Ron taking the book and slipping into his bag.

"Alright then," smiled Hermione in defeat, "I'll let you throw me a bacholorette party. The fact that you're going to do things the muggle way amuses me to no end so I concede. Just don't make me doing anything too embarrassing."

Ron's smile widened with his reply as he grasped Hermione's hands in his, "I can barely turn on a tv as you eloquently said in front of a passing crowd. I cannot guarantee that doing things this muggle way would induce some chaos or calamity. But I will try my hardest and with Harry's help I hope you will have fun."

"I had best be getting home now," Hermione looked at her wristwatch noticing the late hour, "I need to go magic up some dinner."

"Alright, how about two weeks from now on the Saturday?" asked Ron pulling out his wand to add the date to his charmed calendar.

"If you insist," muttered Hermione searching through her book bag for her wand.

"I do, see you soon," answered Ron with a crack and Hermione was left alone on the busy street searching.

When she got home Draco had already prepared dinner and was sitting with Anna feeding her some muggle baby food.

"How was shopping with Ron?" he asked as he moved the spoon around in a zig zag pattern before putting in Anna's mouth who squealed with delight.

"Awkward," replied Hermione as she filed her new book beside her other kitchen books, putting away her other purchases before grabbing a plate, "thanks for making dinner."

"I got home early and you weren't here. I figured you'd have to magic something up anyways, so I used the food we have in the house before it goes bad," said Draco as he scooped food from the corner's of Anna's mouth and put them in, "why were they awkward?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Hermione sitting down at the table, poking her food with a fork, "long story short, he's throwing me a bachelorette party with Harry."

"So it'll be mostly men at your bacholorette party?" scoffed Draco as he made airplane noises flying the spoon around.

"Yes," replied Hermione with a small laugh, "he suggested a girl cousin of yours, but I think that would be uncomfortable."

"I agree," replied Draco, "Zoom zoom! The spaceship is coming back down to earth!"

"Do you always talk to her when you feed her?" asked Hermione as she scooped some more food into her mouth.

"Always. What fun is eating if you don't talk?" replied Draco who cooed at Anna while she smiled back, "mommy just doesn't understand does she baby girl?"

"Well, I'm going to be upstairs in my study when you're finished flying airplanes into her mouth," replied Hermione picking up her dish and putting into the sink, "then maybe Anna can have a tubby."

A while later Draco brought Anna upstairs and they went into the bathroom where Hermione put her in the tub with a load of toys. Anna splashed happily around, picking a few up every now and then and looking at it before happily splashing again. Hermione carefully washed her hair, putting her hand up on her forehead, using a cup to wash the suds off her head without it going in Anna's eyes. Anna fussed a little bit, annoyed at the interruption of her bath time fun. When the water started to go cold, Hermione picked Anna up and wrapped her up a little yellow terrycloth robe, drying her head with the robe's hood.

Hermione held her tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek, bringing Anna up to shoulder where she nuzzled.

"I love you my sweet precious girl," whispered Hermione as she walked around with Anna, softly rocking her. She put Anna down in her change table, got her dressed for bed and gave her a bottle before putting her to sleep in her crib. Hermione smoothed her hand down Anna's head, before giving her one more kiss on her forehead, "Sweet Dreams Anna."

Hermione shut the door of the nursery quietly as she walked down the hall to her and Draco's bedroom.

"She go down easy?" asked Draco, who was already sitting in bed, reading a book.

"Like a dream, like always. She gets that from her mother," replied Hermione smugly as she got dressed for bed.

"So you're really going to have a Bachelorette party?" replied Draco, putting his book down on the bedside table.

"Yes," said Hermione as she turned out the bedside table, "we're going to do muggle things"

"Well," replied Draco, "good luck with that."

Two weeks passed rather quickly to Hermione's dismay and the dreaded Saturday had come upon her and she couldn't hide from it anymore. Ron and Harry showed up at her house promptly at six o'clock with a rented red Mustang.

"Is it even safe for you guys to be driving that?" asked Hermione as she came down the steps wearing a pair of black slacks and a cream coloured blouse.

"I lived with muggles if you remember correctly," said Harry leading her to car, opening the front door for her, "and if you so choose to forget, let me fill you in, that Ron and I drove a flying car to Hogwarts one year."

"And you crashed it" replied Hermione as she sat a little nervously, making sure her seat belt was done up right.

"Well you're the one who insisted we do someone muggle, so just deal," said Ron as he got in the backseat, "and at least Harry is driving this time."

"So where are we going?" asked Hermione as Harry pulled away from the curb.

"We're going--" Harry started to say when Ron cut him off.

"Oh no! Don't you tell her. It's a surprise," said Ron smiling from the backseat.

"Oh dear," said Hermione putting her forehead in her hand, "I hope you didn't let Ron plan all of this Harry."

"Most of it, why," Harry smiled from the driver's seat, "would there be a problem?"

"He wouldn't understand the concept of some muggle places being racier or perhaps in a bad part of town," said Hermione who noticed Ron was sitting in the back seat, bobbing his head to the music.

"And we've got our wands if anything goes wrong. Don't worry so much Hermione. Everything will be fine," laughed Harry, "really, just sit back and relax. We'll be there soon."

She took his advice and soon they were standing in front of a rather dingy little store front, looking at Ron who was smiling with exuberance.

"What is it?" asked Hermione looking up and down the dirty street.

"It's a bowling alley!" said Ron, pointing up to the sign, "Shady Lanes. Get it? Because it's a little shady on the outside, but the website said it was amazing inside!"

"Is it my turn to say I told you so?" asked Hermione dryly half turning her head to Harry.

"Maybe he's right," said Harry starting to work forward towards the door.

"What's wrong Hermione? Don't you like to bowl?" asked Ron as he walked beside Harry.

"No, it's decent enough, I'm just surprised at the location. Are you sure that nice car you rented is even going to be there when we get back?" said Hermione looking back to see the car had vanished.

"Yes, because I put a charm on it and I'll just summon it. I'm not an idiot 'Mione," replied Harry as they walked inside.

The inside was nicer than the outside, but if only because the outside was so terrible. The alley consisted for fourteen lanes and used the three-hold bowling balls of variously weight. The first land occupants seemed to be having a good time. Hermione tried to laugh back the ridiculous pictures on the wall, meant to be inviting but straight out of the eighties. She tried to ignore her horror at the prostitutes who were bowling with two ugly men on the lane two.

"Oh Ron. These lanes are shady indeed," laughed Hermione, keeping her hand over her mouth.

"They look like they've read that book," said Ron in retaliation.

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione slapping him on the arm.

"What book?" asked Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"I'll show you later," said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"You guys!" said Hermione putting her hands on her face, "my bachelorette party remember?"

"Of course," said Ron moving forward to the front desk, "we'll need a lane please."

"Alright, What size shoes do you wear?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Ron looking back at Harry and Hermione who were starting to smile.

"For yours bowling shoes of course," replied the Clerk.

"Bowling shoes? Do they do anything special?" asked Ron who was met with fits of laughter behind them.

"Yeah, they keep you from scuffing our floors with your stupid Italian leather shoes, so what's your size, stop wasting my time," he replied gruffly.

"Well no need to be rude," said Ron looking back at Hermione and Harry, "as if that is public knowledge. Special shoes. What an odd concept." He turned back to the Clerk, "11 please."

Hermione came up the counter, having composed herself, her eyes a little watery, "I'll take a seven please."

"12 please and I'll be paying for this thank you," replied Harry bringing out a credit card.

"These are disgusting," said Ron as he and Hermione walked away from the room towards Lane number Nine, "how many different people wear these?"

"A lot," said Hermione wrinkling her nose in a bit of disgust. She didn't mind wearing the shoes, but like most people it was uncomfortable to wear shoes that others had sweat in before her.

"I'll make sure to burn my socks when we're done," said Ron as Hermione and him sat down at the lane, "now you'll have to explain to me how this works. The websites I looked at weren't very helpful."

"Well. We're in luck," said Hermione tying her shoes and placing her own neatly under the table, "it's all electronic, so we won't have to keep score. But more or less, you choose a ball and you throw it down the lane and try to making sure you don't get in those two side divets which they call gutters and knock down as many pins as you can. If you knock them all down it's called a strike and if you knock some down and then the rest, it's called a spare."

"Oh well that seems simple enough," replied Ron nodding as he took in the knowledge.

"I used to beat that stupid Dudley every time when we played," said Harry coming up behind them, putting his stuff down, "used to get quite a beating for it too, but I didn't mind because I'd likely have got one coming for something ridiculous anyways, so I enjoyed my small victories."

"Shall we bowl?" asked Hermione who had just finished putting their names into the machine.

"Yes," said Ron excitedly as he motioned for Hermione to take her turn as she had put her name first.

Her first bowl wasn't overly exciting. Her first ball had knocked down six pins and her second had rolled into the gutter rather quickly.

Ron stood up and picked up on the balls. He tried to mimick the motion of bringing the ball up to his chest and bringing it behind him, but he failed when he fingers slipped and the ball dropped, rolling back towards Hermione and Harry. The two had to hold onto the table they were laughing so hard, where Ron had turned a shade of pink, no one had seen since their days at Hogwarts.

"They're heavy," he said sheepishly as he picked the ball up and quickly threw it down hitting eight pins.

"That's quite alright," said Harry patting in on the back, "it's not the easiest sport."

"Well you and Hermione have at least had practice. There isn't any bowling in the wiz-- err where I come from," said Ron correctly himself in the presence of muggles in the land next to them.

"I'm sure we won't beat you by much, at least not me," said Hermione as she watched Harry bowl a strike, "at least I won't. I wasn't very good as a little girl either."

"Dudley once took out an old lady when he and his friend purposely threw one at some lady," said Harry sitting down as Hermione stood up for her turn.

"Well at least I'm not that bad," said Ron, crossing his legs.

"No one's that bad period."

Several games later, they had bowled themselves out and they left "Shady Lanes" with disgusting feet, which they swore to magic when they got into the car. Harry summoned the car which surprised no one on the street who were seeing far worse things than wands and red cars appearing suddenly.

"So what now?" asked Hermione as she climbed into the car, bringing out her wand and pointing them at her feet, "of that feels much more clean now."

"Paint Ball!" said Ron excitedly.

"Do you even know what paint ball is Ron?" asked Hermione looking down at her attire and her footwear which consisted of a pair of black pumps. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching and changed her clothes in a pair of blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a pair of running shoes.

"Umm...No? It said in the book that it was really fun though," smiled Ron from the backseat, "why did you change your clothes?"

"You can't really run around in a suit," said Hermione looking back and Ron, "So I suggest you change and Harry...Oh, you already have."

"Yes, muggle upbringing you know," replied Harry who was wearing a pair of runners and a khaki shorts with a navy t-shirt, "do you know if they supply coveralls there?"

"Yes, I think they said something on the website about cover-them-alls," replied Ron who had copied what Harry had on with a red t-shirt instead, "they didn't say you couldn't wear suits though."

"Well, when you're running away from people pelting you with little paint bullets, a suit is a little inconvienent," replied Hermione watching as the city passed them by and they got to a more rural area, "is it outdoors?"

"Yes," replied Ron, "I thought that would be a nice change to indoors of the bowling alley.

"You do realize that they pelt hard plastic balls at you filled with paint?" asked Hermione who had only been paint balling once much to her dislike.

"It can't hurt that much can it?" asked Ron nervously from the backseat.

As they pulled into the place, they noticed the fenced off area in front of them leading into the woods

"That's where we'll be playing, likely different terrain and hills," Hermione commented as they walked up, Harry putting his charm on the car again when no one was looking.

"You sure you'll be fine," asked Harry looking at Ron.

"Oh Come on. I used to play Quidditch and have balls flung at my face all day," answered Ron.

"As opposed to now?" Hermione commented snarkily, biting her tongue at her own comment.

"Real mature Hermione," said Harry as Ron turned another shade of red.

"Let's just go inside and play. I'm sure I'll be fine. I've fallen off a broomstick onto my face," Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry paid the man again as the staff dressed them in green coveralls and gave them each a full face mask to put on. There was a group of teenagers who were also going inside to play the game with them.

"Alright," said one of the referee staff, "we'll be playing a game of capture the flag. Simple rules apply, you get the flag, get it to your own side you win. If you get hit, raise you hand and exist the field and no taking off your mask at any time."

Hermione bit her lip as they entered the playing field. It was rocky and hill and there were trees and makeshift shelters all over the place. Hermione was thankful that the staff had put the three of them on a team. The thought of being separated from the guys in amongst the mud and teenagers had made her feel a little uneasy. They continued to follow the rest of the teammates until they heard the whistle to commence the game. Hermione immediately hid behind a tree looking back towards the other team's side. Her strategy was simple. Don't try and get the flag, just stand there and shoot people in red coveralls. Harry and Ron were off the side and it looked as though they were thinking of trying to capture the flag. Ron was eyeing his gun up and down, shooting it off a few times at nothing at all.

Just like his father, Hermione thought as Ron seemed more fascinated with how the gun worked, than the game itself. Ron was about to inspect the place where the balls went in, when he got hit in the face.

"What the hell?" said Ron, trying to get the paint off his helmet, but managing to smear it further over his eyesight.

"You've been hit, you're out," yelled Hermione, "put you hand up and no one else should shoot you."

"Alright if you say so," said Ron, holding his hand up in the air as he walked across the field, getting hit with a few odd paintballs, "yeah, not so much."

Eventually Hermione and Harry got hit and they left the playing field.

"Are we going to play another game?" asked Hermione whose coveralls were smeered with dirt, while her manicured nail were dark with grit under neath.

"I don't like that game," said Ron who had managed to get paint in his hair.

"It was your idea," said Hermione laughing as she started to remove her coveralls, "I just assumed that was the end. I'm right aren't I?"

"As always," said Harry taking off his coveralls as well, "well anything else planned Ronniekins?"

"I hate that nickname," muttered Ron, wiping his sweaty forehead on his shirt, "No, I really didn't have anything else planned for the evening. I thought bowling and this would take longer, but I'm not really fond of all this muggle endearing behaviour. Give me a broomstick and a Quaffle and I'll be quite a bit happier than being covered in mud."

"Well I should probably be getting home anyways. I'm sure I'm missed," said Hermione as she quickly magicked the dirt off her clothing.

"Only one more month until you get your wedding of your dreams," answered Harry he walked towards the car.

"I know. I'm so glad that Draco let me hire a wedding planner. I don't think I could have figured out everything by myself with having the baby and finishing up my schooling. I'm almost done. I should be finished maybe a couple months after the honeymoon," said Hermione leaning on the window frame of the car

"That's great 'Mione," said he and Ron got in the car, "aren't you coming?"

"No I think I'd rather apparate home if you don't mind," said Hermione doing a quick check around the parking lot. It was empty for the moment, "I'll see you guys soon. I'll owl you later in the week."

"Alright Hermione. I love you," said Ron blowing her a kiss.

"I love you too Ron and you too Harry of course," said Hermione as she pulled out her wand and apparated.

"How'd Ron take the muggle way?" said Draco as he heard a crack behind him.

"Take a guess," said Hermione dusting herself off.

"You should have filmed that," said Draco coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"How is Anna?" asked Hermione wrapping her arms around the back of Draco's neck.

"Asleep in her room," said Draco kissing her softly on the lips.

"Parents night?" said Hermione cocking her eyebrow as she looked at Draco.

"Definitely," said Draco scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs.

A/N: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've tried writing this chapter so many times and it never came out the way I wanted it to. Then after a while (it's been six years now since I started to write it) I didn't even know what to write. I started writing this when I was 16 and sometimes my style makes me cringe. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think maybe just one more after this. I'd very much like for this to be finished as I'm sure you would too. Thanks for reading and for your patience. Please review. I do read everyone and I really do appreciate it. Any wedding ideas would be cool too! And sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta. They weren't common when I started this, lol.

Alyssa --o


	14. It Ends with a Kiss

A/N: I've been getting a lot of reviews regarding, "why did you do this? Why did you use these characters...how can Draco be ...etc etc." Well. For starters this story was pretty OOC from the beginning. 2. I wrote this when I was sixteen and Order of the Phoenix was just coming out that summer. So a few character suggestions were not even introduced into my realm or else I'm sure I would have likely used them. 3. I was 16, young and naive and hopefully believing that even the worst people had the ability to change and be good people (which many don't by the way). 4. In all honesty, my writing was rather poor. Compared to anything else I've worked on since. Fanfic or otherwise. Sorry this is long and I digress. I just would like to have an ending to this story. To those who still like it. Thanks. Just shows I'm not completely inept at writing something that someone likes. And lastly sorry about how this format looks. I could not get to load up my docx file properly or format it with Html or any of the other dozen ways. So forgive the X'S. I've been trying to upload this chapter for two days...and to the question of the betas. They weren't that common when I started this and chapters 1-11 definitely show it. I still don't have a beta and I figured I might as well just finish this on my own. Besides, I wouldn't even have a clue how to go about finding one in the first place. I feel like a parent with an iphone in their hand.

Learning to Love

Chapter 14

By Alyssa

"I'm surprised that you asked me to be such a big part of your ceremony."

"Well, my last maid of honour is insane."

"Really how so?"

"She tried to kill my two best friends because she was in love with one of them. But he was in love with my other best friend."

"Aren't both your best friend's guys?"

"Yes."

Hermione sat patiently in the Salon getting her hair done, while talking to her cousin Daniella.

"I hope she's in St. Mungos," replied Daniella as the hair stylist fashioned her hair into ringlets.

"Oh, for a long time," replied Hermione as she wrung her hands nervously, "I'm getting married today."

"Yes you are. Again," said Daniella as she fiddled through the pages of 'Wizard Weekly'.

"Didn't count the first time as I was repulsed by the idea," Hermione looking at herself in the mirror smiling at the reflection. This day was going to be much different from the first wedding.

"And you're not today?" she asked.

"Not in the least. Not that I would have ever guessed that I would marry Draco Malfoy in the first place. I just never thought that I'd be unbelievably happy about the idea," answered Hermione she softly touched one of the ringlets of her hair, "and now I just can't wait."

X

X

X

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking over herself in her wedding gown. It was the same simple ivory gown she'd tried on with Harry. From her ears hung sapphire earrings that she had borrowed from Mrs. Weasley which were a family heirloom taking care of something borrowed, old and blue.

"He's going to faint when he see's you 'Mione," said a voice from behind her.

"Ron, I doubt that very much," she said turning around to face her best friend.

"I nearly fainted," said Ron giving her a hug, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world today."

"You don't think he's going to go running away screaming from me?" said Hermione in a small voice.

"He'd have to be a bigger idiot than I already think he is to do that," answered Ron as she swatted his arm.

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about," said Hermione pointing at his face.

"Well you can't expect me to play nice all the time," replied Ron giving her a sassy smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm so nervous Ron. Standing in front of all those people, most of them surprised as hell that we have a child, let alone that I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"'Mione. When you two stand up there and he reads his vows to you, there won't be a person left in the room who won't believe that man will spend his entire life devoted to making you happy," said Ron turning to leave, "the ceremony is going to start soon, so I have to go take my spot now. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron."

X

X

X

"One last thing before the wedding," said Harry startling her, standing in the same place Ron had been just moments before. He opened a black box with a simple diamond bracelet that he clasped about her wrist.

"Something new. From Ron and I," said Harry kissing her on the cheek, "we'll be in the front row smiling up at you. So don't run away."

"That's not funny!" said Hermione with a laugh as Harry retreated towards the door, "thanks. Love you Harry."

"Love you too 'Mione."

X

X

X

She couldn't believe how full the church looked as she stood at the end of the aisle, her arm looped through her father's. She knew how many people would be coming, but before she had trouble visualizing it. Now she could see how many people really were there. She took a nervous breath as Canon in D started to play.

"You ready?" her father asked as he looked over at her.

"Yeah I think so," said Hermione as they descended down the aisle.

X

X

X

"If anyone had told me that I would be here, standing in a room full of our family and friends marrying you, I would have told them they needed to up their dosage," said Draco nervously as he started to read his vows, "and I think you would have said the same to any of your friends. But I'm glad that we're both wrong. And even if the way we got together was less than perfect, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Because I get to marry the most beautiful person I've ever met and the mother of my daughter. There isn't much in this world I wouldn't do for you. I'd even spend a weekend with Harry and Ron if you asked. But they didn't call you the smartest witch of our class for no reason."

Draco paused a second for the few laughs he expected. Visibly nervous, he continued, "I just feel so lucky that even though I've been the world's biggest prat for such a long time, I get to have you. To sleep next to you every night and grow old with you. And you're not repulsed by the idea and you accept me with all my many faults. I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you always know that."

Hermione cleared her throat, wiping away a few tears that had escaped, as the minister nodded to her to recite her vows.

"I love you and that's all I can really say," she started, "because I knew you were going to recite yours first and say everything I wanted to say because we're in sync like that. Because even though we're the most unlikely couple, we came together and overcame obstacles neither one of us expected. I want the things you said you want and I can't wait to watch our daughter grow up together and see all our hopes and dreams for her come true. I love you and I would never make you spend a weekend with Harry and Ron alone."

Hermione smiled at her husband as a few tears fell from her face with a wide smile on her face.

X

X

X

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...again."

X

X

X

"I remember when Hermione told me she was married to this prat," started Harry, "well I guess I don't have you tell you as most of you read about it in the newspaper."

Harry was standing up with a mic at the head table, "I thought there wasn't anything worse I could ever hear. But I was wrong and it turned out that people can grow up. Mostly. This bloke here loves 'Mione and makes her happy. And that makes me happy. So cheers to the happy couple." He raised his glass to the sound of clinking around the room.

"You know Draco, you are not so bad as we thought. I knew from the first time we talked in a reasonable manner that you would cherish our 'Mione," said Ron taking his turn to toast, "I'm glad to call you my pseudo brother-in-law. Cheers mate. You got the best."

Ron passed the mic to Hermione as she stood up to give her toast, "I never thought I'd ever be able to stand you, let alone marry you. Twice. But I did and even though things weren't peachy. I learned that you can love anyone in the right circumstances. You can't judge a book by its cover. You have to read the first few chapters before you make up your mind."

Draco stood up taking the mic from his wife, "I'm glad you liked to read me. Now I think we should stop talking so I can kiss my wife."

He put the mic down on the table, giving his wife a passionate kiss to the whoops and cheers of their family and friends.

X

X

X

_Ten Years later..._

"Mom," asked Anna as she was packing her trunk for Hogwarts.

"Yes love?" said Hermione as she folded her clothes on the bed.

"How did you and dad meet? I've never thought to ask," said Anna as she carefully put her textbooks in her trunk.

"Yes mommy tell us!" said Tereza bounding into the bedroom.

"Umm...Draco," yelled Hermione out the door, "can you get in here?"

"Where's the fire?" asked Draco coming into the bedroom, leaning against the wall.

"Your daughter would like to know how we met," said Hermione as she continued to fold her daughter's clothes.

"Why are you guys making this so mysterious?" asked Anna as she stuffed her clothes in the trunk.

"We met at Hogwarts," started Draco.

"And fell in love?" Anna asked.

"No," both Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"We couldn't stand each other."

"She was an insufferable know it all."

"And he was a git. Completely pretentious."

"So Dad, how did you guys ever get together?" asked Anna, her voice laced with surprise. Her parents had always seemed hopelessly in love with each other.

"When you're older we'll tell you the whole story," said Draco patting his daughter's head.

"How much older?" asked Anna, cocking her eyebrow.

"Have you heard about the birds and the bees?"

"No."

"We'll discuss it when you know and it's the last thing you ever want to discuss with your parents."

"When will that be?"

"Hopefully a long time from now."

X

X

X

A/N: Sorry for having two of these. I had originally just written this one.

Well that's the end. I finally finished this story. Sorry if this seems short. I really didn't know how to write the ending for this story that no longer feels like mine. I hope you enjoyed it. I did enjoy writing every chapter, even if they do make me wish I had written them better. But we're all older now, wiser and I hope I've grown as a writer. I have another story I've had sitting on the back burner because it's darker and I wanted to finish this one before I started another story. But perhaps I'm not really cut out for HP fanfics anymore. Too many characters now (most of whom are dead) and I haven't read a HP book since GOF and half of OOTP because I get too frustrated with Umbridge. So maybe I'll see you guys again soon. Please Review, I really do enjoy everything you guys send me. It brightens up my day.

Thanks for reading my story and being patient. I know this story took a really long time. I really appreciate you guys for sticking around. Thanks for everything. You guys are why I love writing.

Alyssa


End file.
